


【威银】别有天

by Dawn_PolarisMiracle



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 前世今生, 古代, 生贺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_PolarisMiracle/pseuds/Dawn_PolarisMiracle
Summary: It's my birthday gift, though I spent a year to finish itI can't post it wholly on any chinese websites so I post it hereKamui was a god who had no heart no desire and the only interest was fight and challenge,one day he met a human, and started flipped神威本来是天上的战神，无情无欲，就对打打杀杀拆了天宫感兴趣。某天他到了三重天，看了司命的乾坤镜里那个银发血眸的凡人一眼，然后他开始对这个凡人上心了。From 20180215 to 20190214Ps: 别有天 is a song,you can hear it on bilibili or 网易云音乐，https://www.bilibili.com/video/av18017321，hope you can hear it and enjoy  when you see【二十】
Relationships: Kamui/Sakata Gintoki, 威银 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【威银】别有天

【楔子】

桃花流水窅然去，别有天地非人间。  
有仙人偶然窥见了人间华灯初上的光景，便甘愿从此坠入红尘中寻世间烟火、听市井俚歌，只为遇到一个萍水相逢的你。一场绮梦天涯，此生无悔。

别有天  
By 江晨子墨

【一】

我在红尘中多看了一眼。

【二】

话说不知多少万年前，有个叫嫦娥的吃了颗仙丹，然后就飞升了，当时正巧被她抱在怀里的兔子也和她一起飞升了……听起来有点扯。  
其实当时的情况是这样的，那时那只兔子正窝着睡觉，他很快就要变成后羿他家的晚餐了，但他毫无知觉。而后嫦娥吞仙丹时，感觉很害怕，就随手从地上抱起了那只兔子，兔子就这么稀里糊涂地和她上了天宫……也不对。  
好吧，我再更正一下。其实这个兔子有点特殊，他当时是自己跑到嫦娥家里的，为了和人间的强者后羿较量较量，然而后羿不在，于是他就赖在了嫦娥家，等后羿回来。人美心善的嫦娥小姐姐看见兔子那么可爱，就好吃好喝地伺候着他，最后还带他一起飞上了月亮……好像越来越不对了。

好吧，我想讲的是，天上有一只兔子。嗯，月亮上没有嫦娥，没有吴刚，没有桂树，也没有月兔……但是天上还是有一只兔子，他不住在月亮上，就住在天宫里。  
一般来讲在大家的认知中兔子应该是一种非常温驯的动物是吧。然而天宫里的兔子……理所当然地和凡间那些兔子不大一样咯。  
这只兔子不咬人――他已经修炼成人形了――但比咬人更可怕的是，他打人，有时候也杀人。  
一只兔子能有多大的战斗力？哦，忘了介绍，这只兔子是战神，司战的。  
说来简直是天帝的辛酸泪，众仙的血泪史。

话说当年――我也不知道是多少年前――尚是散仙的他突然兴起，一个元君一个元君的打过去，然后是星君，后来嫌众仙太菜鸡，直接找上了四位帝君。结果嘛，天宫的史书上没记录，史官也不让说。嗯，反正他就是这么打出名了。  
是真的“打”出名。  
然后天帝就惊了――据我推测应该是怕他打到他殿前――就把人请过来，和气地同他商量说，“你法力那么高强，有没有兴趣提升下仙级，在天宫里任个职啊？”对方笑了笑，“任职？让我打架吗？”  
天帝摸了摸胡须，故作高深地道，“嗯……自前任战神离职后，战神一位就一直空缺到现在……不若你来当这个战神怎么样？”对方晃了晃呆毛，似乎颇有兴趣地道，“战神？当了战神我就能随心所欲地和人打架吗？”  
天帝干笑道，“自然自然。”对方食指点上下颌，沉吟一会儿，道：“那好。”  
嗯……事实证明他被骗了……战神是司战的，就是管理人间的战争，细一点说啥时候发动战争啥时候平息战争以及一些细节方面甚至扭转战局决定胜负啥的都是战神的职责……和打架没有半毛钱关系，有也是看别人打架。  
然后，理所应当地，天宫被那只兔子拆了。  
哦，没事，拆了就挥挥手再建一个，人没死就成。

不过不管怎样，这只兔子还是乖乖当起了战神……个鬼。他把所有事都丢给他的仙官了，自己一个人跑遍三界去找人打架。  
嗯，比前任战神还要任性，人家好歹兢兢业业地干过几十万年。  
所以经常哪些个仙家聚在一起唠唠嗑都能看见明明是青春永驻的神仙却有着张大叔脸的小仙官上天入地地找他家上司，希望他来处理公务。  
然而多数情况下，找到了也是没有用的，还不如节约那点时间，自己把公务给解决了。

说了那么多，好像还没自我介绍？嗯，我就是个小小的司命星君，掌管凡人的命运、王朝的气数。你问神仙的命运？那个不归谁管。神仙又没有七情六欲。你问那神仙历情劫怎么办？你想太多了吧？哪个神仙闲得无聊跑凡间去历劫啊！下凡去历劫的都是些犯了错的神仙，这些人在凡间的命运还是归我管的，一般都要经历个生老病死爱憎会怨别离啥的，历劫结束归位后就不归我管了。不归位从此轮回当凡人的……自然还是归我管了。

不过实话说那啥人的一生就那么几个套路，个个套路轮番上还各种排列组合，但这么轮了千年万年，我也看腻了，也就在命簿上随便写几笔，然后开着个乾坤镜嗑着瓜子慢慢看，看他们垂死挣扎，兴致来了还点评几句，就跟看戏一样。  
天上的生活一成不变，凡间这些套路虽然我已烂熟于心，但也比天上要有趣一些。  
结果吧！就招来了煞神！

就之前说的，那只兔子。不然我刚刚说了那么多是为啥啊！  
谁知道那天他为啥会跑到我这个小小仙府来！为我守门的仙鹤居然没出声提醒我！――怕不是被他吓到了。而且！当时我正开着乾坤镜！他在我身后站了好一会儿我都没发现！  
当时我正津津有味地点评一出老年入仕的穷酸戏，站在我背后一直静悄悄的他突然出声，“你在看什么？好像挺好玩的样子。”  
吓的我瓜子都掉了。*  
我回头，猛地看见这尊煞神，一时愣住了，也忘了把乾坤镜给关了。他就绕过我，自己凑到乾坤镜前，津津有味地看戏。  
我回神，上前几步，保证自己在他视野里的同时又和他拉开了一点距离，随后陪笑道，“呃，大人您怎么来了？”  
他晃了晃头顶的呆毛，回头笑看着我，“天上太无聊了，就四处转转，正好转到你这儿，好奇来看一眼，就看见你对着一面镜子嘀嘀咕咕。对了，你还没告诉我，这是什么？”  
我跟他解释了一通，然后……他点了点头，“好像很有趣的样子。那以后我就和你一道看吧！”  
我顿时冷汗直冒，“那啥，大人，您还有不少公务需要处理吧？”“哦，那些都有阿伏兔。”  
“呃，我这小小仙府太寒酸了？”“我又不在乎这些，米饭管够就成！”  
“呃，这是天帝交给小仙的使命。乾坤镜也是小仙用来监视天地间万物的。你这样••••••小仙不好办啊。”我为难地看着他。  
“哦？那你要和我打一架吗？”说着他作势挥了挥拳头，另一只手指了指乾坤镜，又指了指自己的拳头，“你自己选一样？”  
我当然是••••••举手投降了。  
我怂啊！  
从此，他有事没事就上我这儿跑，跟我一起嗑瓜子看乾坤镜，有时候还赖着不走了。  
导致后来他家小仙官也常上我这儿，我这万年不见人烟的仙府也热闹了不少。  
还有一个后果是••••••我家的米消失得特别快！几乎全部进他肚子里了。社稷神后来都不大乐意给我米了。害得我还得时常下个凡去买米。

他来的并没太多规律，基本都看他心情，搞得我时时提心吊胆的。  
今天••••••一定是他心情好的时候。  
“哟，司命，我又来了！”我僵硬着回头，就见一人一身黑色劲装，逆着光站在门口，笑眯眯地冲我挥了挥手，头顶的呆毛也无风自动地晃了晃，身后两只仙鹤乖巧地低着头假装看不见我要杀鸟的眼神。  
我还隐隐听见了几重天外未老先衰的小仙官苦命地呼喊他家上司。  
史上最任性战神•神威，今天依旧任性着。

【三】

神威住在七重天，或者说，历任战神都住在七重天。也正因为这个，七重天没有其他神仙居住，说是煞气太重了。其实是怕不小心惹了战神吧？神威都开始怀疑那些人是不是知道自己要搬过来才搬走的。  
但显然不是这么回事，看痕迹就知道了。

当神威站在那座宏伟的建筑前，他心底有些奇怪的感觉。府邸占地广阔，屋顶的琉璃瓦都贴了金箔，远远看去，云雾缭绕间金灿灿的一片，气势恢宏。然而进到里面，却发现并没有想象中的雕梁画栋，只有一些必要的陈设，整个府邸好像没有呼吸一样，空旷又寂静，踩在青石地板上还有足音回荡，绵绵不绝，似乎自从前任主人离开后，这座府邸就死了。神威一边走一边环顾，若有所思。等他把这座府邸整个转过一遍后，他突然聚起法力，冲着旁边的门狠狠地砸过去。跟在他身后的小仙官吓得心跳都加快了速度，毕竟他早已听说过神威的大名，知晓这位主子可怕的破坏力。他微侧过身蹲下来抱紧了头，预防等会儿的暴风、四溅的木块碎片伤到眼睛。然而让人意外的是，门并没有如他想象中碎裂，它还好好的在那里，好像刚刚什么也没发生。只有悬挂的轻纱因为神威带起的风还四下飞舞着。  
小仙官呆愣了一会儿，偷偷去瞄神威的脸色，然而神威脸上并没有不虞，仍然是那副微笑的表情，而且笑意似乎还加深了一些。  
神威心情颇好地晃了晃呆毛，“有趣。”他转头看了眼小仙官，“阿伏兔，这里就交给你了，我去找人打架去！”说着不等对方反应，驾云就往外面冲。

之前他一重天一重天地打上来，四重天以下的神仙都在其仙府周围布下了层层结界，其余几重天的神仙更是直接给整个布下了超级大的结界，下了禁制，搞得神威都去不了，只能在一、二、三重天转悠。  
他这转悠着，不知怎么就来到了一个很偏僻的地方。神仙的居所虽然不是像凡间那样一间连着一间，但相隔距离也不会太远。然而神威驾云走了很久，却只看到一片荒芜，他正想往回走去下一重天时，眼前突然出现了一座仙府。这座仙府和其他的不太一样，其余那些神仙都喜欢用玉、琉璃、金等等东西好好装饰一番自己的府邸，就连朴素得过了头和其主人的地位严重不符的战神的府邸，屋顶都贴了金。而这座仙府却和凡间的没多大差别。  
神威想到这时顿了一下。  
他对于自己成仙前的记忆一直很模糊，甚至不知道自己究竟是怎么修成人形、怎么来到这天宫的，他连自己的名字怎么来的、怎么有的这一身法力都一概不知。不过神威并不会在这上面纠结太多，既然如此，他是不会放过和别人干架的机会的。  
然后就有了之前那么一出一介散仙打出名头直升上神出任战神的戏。

仙府前有一小片庭院，种了些花花草草，庭院里还有一小片湖，湖里有三两条鱼，湖边不远处种了株梅花，此时花还未开，连叶子也没有，光秃秃的褐色枝干凌厉地向苍穹伸展，也不知是死了没有。门敞开着，看不到人影，两只仙鹤守在门口，时不时地在地上啄一两下。  
神威落到地上，两只仙鹤扑腾着翅膀伸长了颈项正要叫唤，被神威笑眯眯地看了一眼，立马乖巧地收拢了翅膀微低着头，不吱声了，莫名让人想起凡间某个非常形象的形容词——安静如鸡。  
神威满意地点了点头，跨过门槛，看见此间主人坐在不远处，正对着一面镜子嘀嘀咕咕。  
然后，你们就都知道了。

神威站在门口，饶有兴致地看着一身玄衣的小司命僵硬地站在那变了又变的脸色，笑意加深了些，毫不客气地走到桌前坐下，屈指敲了敲桌面，“乾坤镜呢？今天我们看什么？”  
司命回过神来，扁了扁嘴，手一挥，乾坤镜便悬浮在了空中。似是认命了，他也毫不客气地挨着神威坐了下来，“我之前看的那个落魄王孙，还没看到他的结局呢！今天继续看吧？”看似商量，其实相当霸道，乾坤镜上已经浮现了他口中的那个人。  
神威也不介意。毕竟他是司命，乾坤镜只听他的。再者，其实他也很好奇那个落魄王孙的命运。

他们口中的落魄王孙，其实也没那么落魄。一开始是二皇子，虽是侧妃所生，但也还算受宠。不过这个就挺尴尬了嘛。自古立长立嫡，他两个都不沾边，碰巧和大皇子又差不了多少年，自然被视作了眼中钉。  
虽然他没有夺嫡的心思，可人家把他当假想敌了呀！最后他也没作妖，让人家顺顺当当地登基，然后他的好兄长就和善地笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，把他给软禁了起来。  
不过还是让他出门的，只是不能出皇城，去哪里都有人跟着。他每日的行踪，见过什么人，说过什么话，都有人一字不漏地汇报给当今皇帝。

也就他心大，在这样的监视下还能自在地逛秦楼楚馆，大街小巷的乱窜，认识了不少三教九流的人物。监视他的两个小厮都麻木了，也不像刚开始那样寸步不离，反正他每天见的都是那么些人，什么六扇门，啊不，真选组的那一堆捕快啦，什么吉原的头牌啦，什么武道馆的眼镜和陪酒女啦••••••看起来好像还是很安分的是不是？  
个鬼啊！  
再这样下去他要是和城门的守将都混熟了岂不就可以出去了？  
所以即使要忍受对方不断的戏弄，两个小厮还是尽忠职守地跟在他身后。

坂田银时也不是全然没有困扰的，毕竟出恭都还有人守在门口，感觉怎么……他从未表现出对权力、地位、财富的渴望，也许正是因为如此，他的皇兄老觉得他在图谋什么更大的东西。  
坂田银时有点后悔，早知道当初皇上继位前他就跟皇兄讨豪宅和美女了。然而时不可追，他也只好逛逛秦楼楚馆，喝酒赌博，败光兜里的银子后腆着脸跟皇兄讨银子。每当这时，他的好皇兄就会眯着眼和他打趣，佯作训他不思进取，他也深刻反省，表示下次再也不会了，对方便笑了，然后大手一挥，白花花的银子和一些赏赐的玩物就都被送到了他的府上。  
有次他带人回府――吉原的人他可不敢碰，月咏怕不是要废了他――带的绿楼的暮暮公子，然后一晚上又是上鞭子又是上手铐叮铃哐啷地响，还夹着对方断断续续的求饶声和呻吟，好不热闹。第二天一早，劳累了一个晚上起来后还睡眼朦胧的银时就在自家会客厅看见了端坐在首位笑吟吟地看着他的皇上，看样子是下了早朝后就赶了过来，登时一个激灵，清醒过来，立马作揖请罪。  
皇上摆了摆手，说银时你昨夜如此操劳，今早起不来也是可以理解的。都怪皇兄平时没有好好关心你，不知道你还有这种癖好，你一定是憋坏了吧？皇兄给你送了不少玩意儿，相信你会喜欢的。  
银时打开地上的几个箱子其中的一个看了一眼，然后啪地一声红着老脸关上了，拱手行礼后“臣弟、臣弟”了好久，最后还是憋出一句，“多谢皇兄关心。”  
皇上大笑着走下来，用力拍了拍他的肩，说自己还要批奏折，就走了。  
银时送他，站在门口看着他上了圣驾，直到马车扬起的尘埃都散尽了，才进屋去。

他回房，暮暮公子正好起来，施施行了个礼，裸露在外的皮肤上虽然有一些可疑的痕迹，但是行动上却没什么大碍。银时问他，“你还记得我们的约定吧？”暮暮公子温顺地点点头。银时点了点头，说那你和本王一道用过早膳再走吧，本王过段时间再去看你。  
暮暮公子点点头，见银时推开门后正打算跟着他身后出去，不料银时回过头来，小心翼翼地搀扶着他，温柔地责怪道，“小心一点。你现在身子不大好。对！手扶着门框。慢一点。看清脚下。”  
他默默抖掉一身鸡皮疙瘩，选择当一个安安静静的美男子。

坂田银时的小日子还是相当滋润的，逛逛花街柳巷，和人划拳拼酒，没钱了就找自家皇兄讨。他没什么王爷的架子，倒比较像一个地痞流氓，故而也能在人群中混开。  
所以说，这样的人，有什么理由篡位呢？

可是，偏偏传出了这样的风声。

【四】

我无聊地打了个哈欠，看得都快睡着了，然后剧情终于进入了高潮。  
看着镜子里银时依旧安分地过着他的日子，浑然不知身边涌动的暗流，觉得这个时候应该配上各种小吃，于是翻出自己屯的瓜子花生炒青豆啥的，还推了一点到神威面前。然而人家压根不理我，湛蓝的眼一眨也不眨地看着镜子里的人。  
我装模作样地叹了口气，感叹上天不公，给了人家那般强绝的实力后，还给了人家这般好相貌，啧啧，丢到人间肯定又是一个蓝颜祸水。  
可惜玫瑰都是带刺的。而且这朵玫瑰脑子里好像只有战斗，开不出花来。

我为自己斟了一杯酒，正好对面的银时也为自己斟了一杯。于是我隔空和他的酒杯碰了碰，权作饯别。  
感谢他又帮我打发了天上平凡的一天。

【五】

最近不知从哪里传来的风声，说宁王要造反。  
坂田银时作为当事人，初听此消息也只当个笑话，毕竟这样类似的风声从他还是二皇子的时候就有，不足为奇。  
然而这次却有蹊跷，过去几天非但没有消停下去的意思，还一传十、十传百，愈演愈烈，连皇帝都找他过去谈话，话里有试探的意思。  
坂田银时终于觉出哪里不对，然而最好的时机早就过去，大势已成。他既没有回天之力，也不能扭转乾坤。

“你听到风声了吧？”月咏手持烟杆靠着门，看着面前好似没有忧愁仍上吉原来自斟自饮的男人，好心提醒他道，“最近客人里面也有这种风声，街头小巷到处都在议论。不知这次是谁，这么迫不及待地想让你死••••••你得罪了哪位大人物啊？”  
银时倒满自己的酒杯，“我哪知道啊。这朝中看我不顺眼的人多了去了，看我皇兄不顺眼的也不是没有。”他说着将杯中的酒一口闷了，“我皇兄虽算不得明君，但也还有作为，可惜是个小心眼的。”  
月咏敛了敛眸，用眼角的余光看了眼身后的门，“你还真是••••••好在这里是密室，要是让外面的人听到你这句话，恐怕立马就有人冲进吉原来取走你的性命了。”  
银时耸了耸肩，“安心啦！不会给你们添麻烦的！”  
月咏拧眉，“你这话是••••••”她话还没说完，银时已经挠挠头出了房间。月咏追了出去，正好见银时推开门，回头冲她笑了笑，“赊的账，就下次再还吧！”

银时回了府，熄了灯正打算歇下，就听见屋顶瓦楞一声轻响，一个人影从梁上跳了下来。他没有掌灯，也没有慌乱，只是压低了声音问了句，“谁？”  
“银桑，是我。”来人蒙着面，一贯披散在身后的头发为了方便行动也扎了起来，“我探听到消息，皇帝今晚就要杀了你。”  
银时撑起上身，“小猿，你怎么••••••”猿飞菖蒲是一名飞贼，曾经意外被银时所救，两人虽然联系不多，但仍是能托付后背的好友。  
“来不及解释了，我跟真选组那边也都联系好了，到时报过暗号后，城门自然会打开。他们还准备了马和行李，你出了城一径往西南逃，到时会有人接应你的。”猿飞说着一把拉起银时，拿过一件不起眼的外套让他草草换上，然后背着他从屋顶离开。

银时被猿飞拉着在夜幕下飞檐走壁，这感觉有点新奇。他看着脚下排列整齐的一队士兵，看方向好像是冲着他的宁王府去的。  
猿飞掐了他一把，叫他回神，拉着他又越过一道高墙。好在银时虽然不是读书的料子，武功的底子还是不错。  
当初随皇兄一道读书习武，不管是谋略、权术还是治国之道都被夫子一顿猛批，唯独习武，受到了当时御前侍卫的赞赏。可惜，后来他们便不让他学了，只让他跟着皇兄学权谋。  
再后来，皇兄登基，他这个皇弟也不可能参军带兵打仗镇守一方疆土，只能囚于小小的一隅，犹如笼中的金丝雀，只能一边梳理着羽毛，一边望一望头顶的天空。  
但现在，夜晚的凉风呼啸着刮过耳畔，那个精致的囚笼和所有追兵的声音都被抛在身后，头顶是一轮皎洁明亮的圆月，手中握着熟悉的温度，脚下生风，越过一家一户的屋顶和高墙，似乎随时要飞起来一般。  
银时第一次觉得，自由是如此触手可及。

然后一支破空而来的羽箭擦着他的脸飞过，打碎了他的幻想。  
银时瞪大了眼睛看着面前飞溅开的一点血迹。  
猿飞闷哼一声，抬手捂着伤口确认了一下伤势，随后拉着银时更快地跑了起来。  
银时从那一刻起脑子里“嗡”地一声，懵了，一片空白，思考不能，只能机械地跟随着猿飞踉踉跄跄地往前跑。  
然而密集如雨点的羽箭铺天盖地而来，猿飞一把拉过他，自己挡在他身前，挥舞着手中的短匕和苦无抵御。趁着箭势稍缓时带着他一跃而下！

银时没有选好着地的姿势，在地上打了好几个滚，觉得有些头晕脑胀的，他正打算揉一揉太阳穴，又被猿飞拉着往巷子里钻。  
巷子虽然狭窄，容易被包围，但是杂物多，不容许太多人同时通过，还有其四通八达，便于藏匿，又成了逃跑的绝佳选择。  
银时好不容易回过神，看猿飞打算往死胡同那边走，他立马刹住脚步，拉着猿飞往另一个方向跑。  
他这些年一直出门走街串巷，和地痞流氓也能称兄道弟，把整个皇城都摸了个透彻，就是想着万一哪天能派上用场。  
结果真的派上用场了。

银时带着受伤的猿飞，速度自然是慢了一点。猿飞靠着墙角，侧耳倾听追兵的脚步，知道大概是甩不掉他们了。她推了银时一把，“你先走，我殿后。”  
银时一个踉跄，回头，“搞什么？我还会丢下你吗？”  
猿飞掐断了箭尾后，扯下一截袖子潦草地包扎了一下，随后摆出了招架的姿势，头也不回地道，“往西门的方向跑，真选组都在那儿等你，你难道要让大家失去珍贵的朋友吗？”  
银时咬咬牙，一跺脚，转头迅速离开，还不忘回头喊一句，“你可别死了啊！”  
猿飞看着面前密密麻麻的人影，苦笑一声，“虽然很想帅气地给一个肯定的承诺，然而看起来不太现实啊。”

银时一边躲藏一边逃跑，出乎他意料的，他很顺利地到了西门脚下。  
现在是深夜，早就过了宵禁的时间，城门上只挂着一盏红灯笼，光线晦暗，看不清墙上的人影。银时走到城墙下，学着小狗叫了几声，三长两短。城墙上陆陆续续亮起了灯。  
银时放下心来，正想松一口气，忽然有什么重物从墙头掉了下来，正好砸在他面前。  
落地的声响非常大，吓得银时都倒退了一步。黑暗之中看不大清，但好像是两个人。银时向来怕鬼怪作祟，但此刻也经不住好奇，走近了看，确实是两个人，身下还有血迹在蔓延，听得到呼吸声，似乎还没死。  
银时将其中一人翻过来，看清那人脸的一瞬好像有什么扼住了他的喉咙，将他所有的恐惧和尖叫牢牢锁死。他脸色惨白，嘴唇颤动着，颤颤巍巍地伸出手，推了推对方，喉咙干涩，“喂？多串君？多串你振作一点啊！”尾音发颤。  
他似回过神来，又推了推另一个，“喂，小鬼！总一郎君？总悟！不要死啊！”隐约带上了一点哭腔。  
有人穿着一身褚色龙袍，气定神闲地站在他面前，黑色的靴子上同样用金线绣着龙纹，一尘不染。  
还有不少人举着火把把他们都围了起来，周围亮堂了不少，也照亮了土方十四郎和冲田总悟两人染血的脸。银时低头整理了下表情，抬头时脸上非常平静，不见丝毫悲伤的痕迹。他目光灼灼地看着自己的兄长，平静地问道，“这都是你早就计划好的？看我这么挣扎••••••很有意思，是吗？”  
当今皇帝看着面前人的狼狈样，轻笑一声，“确实很有意思啊。”他垂了垂眼，看着躺在地上的两个逆臣，“看着蝼蚁垂死挣扎的样子。”  
银时悄悄握紧了拳头，面上仍然不动声色地道，“即使现在我愿意双手奉上自己的人头，求你放过我的朋友，你怕也不会咯？”  
对方像是听到了什么非常好听的笑话，仰天大笑三声，才摇头道，“我愚蠢的弟弟啊••••••我不是教过你的吗？你都忘光了？”他弯下腰，凑到银时的耳边，低声道，“杀人须灭口，斩草要除根。”他低声笑了一声，像是冰冷地吐着红信的毒蛇。银时目光沉沉，抿紧了唇，垂在冲田总悟身边的右手微微握紧。  
趁皇帝起身拉开距离的那一刻，银时突然暴起，右手握着的短匕快准狠地捅向皇帝的心脏！  
皇帝大惊失色，看着自己一向温驯无害的弟弟忽然带着一脸的狠厉，持着锋利的匕首袭向他！匕首泛着清冷的寒光，然而比这更可怕的，是银时那宛如恶鬼一般的眼神！  
这实在出乎意料，让人措不及防。士兵们来不及回护，皇帝则惊讶得忘记了要抵挡，他们的距离又是如此之近，所有人都以为银时会得手。  
然而，银时身后破空而来的一支利箭，中断了他的动作。  
谁也不知道那支箭是从哪里来的，谁也无法判断射出这支箭的射手的方位。它像是从天外飞来，遵从命运的指引，牢牢锁定了银时的后心。  
一击即中。

银时低头看了一眼贯穿自己胸口的箭，又抬头看了眼仍处在惊愕之中的皇帝，自己的匕首偏移了位置，只是在他的手上划了一道伤口。  
他牵起嘴角，勉力笑了笑，道了声抱歉，随后轰然倒下。  
皇帝愣愣地看着银时倒下，震惊得一时无法呼吸。局势瞬息万变，转眼他已在鬼门关走过一遭。但当他回过神来时，他背手仰天长笑，“哈哈哈哈！这是天意啊！天意！”  
他低首，一脚狠狠地踹上银时，将他整个掀翻在地。然而银时毫无动静，仰面朝天，瘫在地上，眼睛已经暗了下去。“我当初封你为宁王，就是希望你能安分守己，可惜••••••”皇帝装模作样地叹息一声，摇了摇头，甩袖道，“宁王意图谋反弑君，被当众处死。朕念及手足情谊，准他葬入先皇帝陵，尽一尽孝。”他顿了顿，又道，“宁王府上所有人，无论男女老少，全部陪葬，下去侍奉宁王。至于协助宁王谋反的人，”他淡淡看了一眼挣扎着试图伸长了手去够自己的刀的土方十四郎，一脚踩上土方的手，还狠狠碾了碾，“灭族。”

银时躺在地上，悄无声息，眼神空洞，眼里映着浩瀚苍穹，好像死了一样。  
那是猿飞留着给他保命用的匕首，他当时倾尽全力，好像离胜利离自由就差了那么一点，然而，就是差了那么一点。  
错过了，就再也没有了。  
银时以为，自己能做到的。毕竟，他料想过会有这么一天，也并非全无准备，还有那么多愿意帮助他的朋友••••••然而，他没有。还害了自己所有的朋友。  
他不懂，不懂为何自己的人生会是这样。明明、明明——  
不该如此的啊！

【六】

神威看着乾坤镜里的人静静阖上了眼，心里有点不舒服。他感觉自己有点狂暴的情绪，需要发泄一下才行。他攥紧了手，差点一拳砸下去时，身边的人淡淡道了一声，“啊，完了啊。”  
他回神，就见司命拍了拍手，一边拂袖，桌上那些零嘴就都消失不见了。  
一个面目清秀的侍女走了过来，奉上了两大桶米饭，还有一些精美的菜肴。  
听起来可能有点不可思议，一个身材娇小的女人能一次性拿那么多东西，然而事实如此。  
神威没有看她，也没有跟她点头致谢，而是拿了筷子就埋头吃了起来。  
毕竟整个司命府，除了他和司命以及守门的两只仙鹤，就没有别的活物了。  
是的，那仅仅是个人偶而已。

他一开始来时还把她当成了一个小仙，认真地跟她道谢。而对方则眨着眼，迷茫地看着他，又向旁边闷笑着不出声的司命求助。司命这才告诉他，说这是他用桃木雕的一个人偶，只是给了她一点心头血，让她沾了点仙气，活了过来，帮他做一些活。  
神威这才发现，虽然初看时不觉得，但这位小仙娥的眉眼间，隐约有点司命他自己的影子。只是司命的眉太过锋利，即使是眯眼笑起来的时候也无法完全掩住那威势。而仙娥的眉则清秀柔和多了，配上一双水润的杏眼，即使没什么表情，也很是可人。故而，神威一开始并没有将两人联系到一起。  
神威也想过跟司命学一学这个小法术，毕竟有一个人偶替身，还能用来躲一躲阿伏兔。不过一想到要自己亲手刻，他就觉得头疼，也就放弃了。

神威确实觉得有些饿，故而只是闷头吃饭，一旁司命却还在看着乾坤镜，时不时抬手拂过镜面，切换场景。  
神威空闲之余还是看了一眼，隐约看见万年寒潭下的一条蛟龙，集市里的繁华盛景，还有一个伏案捧卷的人。  
司命翻到这里时停了停，看着镜中窗外那株梅花，淡淡道了一句，“下雪了啊。”神威顺着他的视线看过去，确实，从窗外墙檐上覆盖的积雪和枝头绽开的点点红梅来看，人间已经是冬天了。  
似是惊醒了一般，司命忽然看向自己的窗外，院里那株梅花依旧立在那儿，干枯的树枝上并没有结出任何花苞，它将自己干瘦的枝丫伸展向灰色的苍穹。  
司命单手支颐，望着梅花的方向，良久，似乎轻轻叹息一声，“你为什么不开呢？”  
语气说不出的落寞。  
神威闻言，头顶的呆毛晃了晃，下意识地看了过去，然而他眼中的司命仍是那般正襟危坐的样子，低垂着眼，黑如清漆的长发披散在肩头，垂首时偶有几缕滑到身前，一副与世无争的模样，好像万事万物都不放在心上。  
那似乎，仅仅是一个幻听罢了。

等神威吃了个半饱，打算和司命一道继续看乾坤镜时，司命却屈指敲了敲桌子，“你该走了。”  
神威眨了眨眼，歪了歪头，呆毛也跟着晃了晃。  
司命不吃他这套儿，轻哼一声，“你以为你在这儿呆了多久？三天了！整整三天了！再不走你家小仙官又要上我这儿来讨人了！”  
神威想了想自家小仙官那在天宫数一数二的金嗓子和他排第一就没人敢排第二的嘴皮子，觉得自己还是回去一趟比较好。再说天上一日地上一年，每天总可以看到有趣的人和事。所以他没跟小司命怎么纠缠，非常听话地驾着云飞回了他的七重天。

晚上躺在自己的床上时，神威翻来覆去地睡不着，时时想着那个银卷发的凡人最后死去时的眼神，感觉很心烦意乱。  
他一放慢呼吸，这才发现，这座府邸确实非常空旷，偌大的府邸到了晚上却只有他一个人的呼吸声，连更漏声都没有，怪寂寞的。  
想着明天起来就能够去找司命，一同看看乾坤镜里的天地，他收了收心，蹭了蹭柔软的枕头，找了一个舒适的角度睡过去。  
他忽然非常期待明天的到来。

【七】

坂田银时出生的时候，那年皇城下了一场大雪。  
他一出生就是银发血瞳，他的母亲也被自己害死了。当时为他接产的人都认为他极其不祥，认为他是恶鬼之子，必将给人间带来灾祸。  
但他父亲却很高兴，抱着他举高高，说此子必蔽吾名！  
然后银时就开始了他悲催的一生。

“银时！你这个臭小子！”伴随着一阵快要掀翻屋顶的怒吼，一个银白卷发的小鬼破门而出，一本兵法随着冲他后脑砸来，小鬼却像背后长了眼睛一般，偏头轻松躲过。  
银时呲溜三两下上了树，慢半步追过来的老将军站在树下，手举着藤条，跺了跺脚，手中藤条直指树上不雅掏着鼻子的银时，“银时！你快给我下来！”树上银时晃嗒着两条白藕似的小腿，垂眼看了下树下的老爷子，不在意地用手指弹了弹鼻屎，懒洋洋地道，“不要。”  
气得老爷子吹胡子瞪眼。  
“银时！你给我等着！等你下来了看我不打死你！”老爷子将怀里一本兵法冲银时掷去，见银时轻松躲开后，气呼呼地走了。  
银时冲着自家老父的背影扮了个鬼脸，躺在树枝上安心地睡起了午觉。  
这一睡就睡到了日暮黄昏，银时肚子都饿得咕咕叫了。他揉了揉肚子，想自家老爹没来叫自己吃饭，肯定是不等他就开饭了。没关系，他非常有骨气地想到，他可以去厨房偷啊！  
呃，自家厨房都要偷，小银时你不觉得哪里不太对吗？

银时利落地翻身下了树，悄悄摸到后院厨房，先环顾四周确认安全，透过窗户缝往里看，见没人，才摸到门前。推门前还再三确认四周没人，才推门，蹑手蹑脚地走进去。他正要掀开灶台上的锅盖，忽然一个战栗。  
“银、时。”老将军站在银时身后，阴测测地道，还捏了捏自己的拳头示威，骨节咯吱地响。银时僵硬地回头，看见老爹阴沉的脸色，讪讪地笑了。  
老爷子也配合着笑了笑，然后一把拎着他的后颈处的衣领，将小鬼头拎了起来，任他在空中扑腾，“我看你还往哪儿逃！”说着对着银时的屁股就是一巴掌。  
银时被罚跪在列祖列宗的灵位前，捧着一本兵法，摇头晃脑地背了起来。连饭都不给吃，说是背完了才能吃饭。老爷子还拿着藤条在椅子上坐着，一旦银时有偷懒的迹象，那藤条啪地就下来了，打在身上虽然不至于皮开肉绽，疼倒是肯定的。  
银时怕疼，所以再不耐烦也认真地背了起来。  
“上将伐谋，其次伐交，再次伐兵，其下攻城••••••”他一开始还能集中精神，背了没几句就开始昏昏欲睡，头一点一点的，像小鸡啄米一般。  
这时老爷子的藤条啪地一声，打在银时面前的青石地上，留下一条白色的鞭印，让银时瞬间清醒了。银时悄悄瞥了眼老爷子的脸色，可只看见老爷子闭目宁神，面上悠哉悠哉，好像刚刚那一鞭子不是他抽的。  
于是银时只好苦哈哈地继续看兵法了。  
银时并非不学无术。相反，他有天赋，武功很好，可对兵法谋略一事不在行。或者说，他俩可能天生不对盘，银时看了一两行字就觉得困。  
他又背了几句，最后把书一扔，膝行到老爷子面前，行礼后撩起衣服下摆，撅着屁股，说，“我背不了，你打我吧！”  
老爷子摸了摸胡须，没什么动静。  
毕竟他老来得子，即使管教严厉，却很少真的动刑。  
老爷子不动，银时也趴在那儿，一动不动，大有一犟到底的样子。  
老爷子掀开眼皮，觑了他一眼，又闭上眼，捋了捋胡须，悠悠叹道，“银时，你可知，何为将？”  
银时耳朵动了动，却没吭声。  
“将者，智、信、仁、勇、严也。这五个字，说的是，为将者，需足智多谋，言而有信，赏罚分明，仁能附众，勇敢果断，纪律严明，树立军威。若将而无谋，则仅仅是个莽夫罢了，此乃兵之大忌••••••”老将军摇了摇头，伸手拉着银时起来，替他拍了拍衣上的灰，让他站在自己面前，苍老枯瘦但仍温暖有力的手一遍一遍地摸着他的后脑勺，语重心长地道，“你要记住。”  
银时懵懵懂懂的，只记住了当时老将军暗含忧虑和悲伤的眼神。

后来，银时记住了他的教诲，并带着它们上了战场，攻无不克，战无不胜。  
威震天下。  
然而，可惜的是，他还未教他君臣之道，便去世了。  
老将军一死，各大势力都来拉拢老将军的独子银时，要他站队。从前老将军靠着显赫的军功和圆滑的本事愣是没站队，而如今，银时可不比他。再者，皇子间夺嫡的争斗越来越激烈，各种手段层出不穷，底下的争斗更是流血无数。老皇帝病重，知道他们为了皇位已经争得头破血流，却也没有余力去管束他们，大有待他们鱼死网破就挑剩下的最后一人为王的意思。  
在这之前，无数人早早就参与到夺嫡的争斗中，站好了队。文臣、武将，都如是。  
只有坂田银时，只有他还没站队。  
他本身虽有功名在身，令敌人闻风丧胆，可这并不是众人最看重的。他们更看重的是，他是老将军的独子，积威甚重的老将军，留下了一批亲信，来辅佐他。谋士、武将都有。众人垂涎的便是这块肥肉。  
各大势力便趋之若鹜，各种送礼，投其所好，曲意逢迎，将军府的门槛都快让使者们踏平了。  
银时不胜其烦，最后自己抽了个签，随便站了个队。  
是最不得势的九皇子。  
众人一时哗然。  
连老将军最倚重的谋士都劝他三思，不如静观其变，然而银时一意孤行，就选定了人。  
自家少主作的决定，其余诸人也不好多说，只得宣誓效忠。

既然最后一人都站了位，接下来不用想，各位谋臣出谋划策，让各家主子博名声、出风头、揽人才、收民心，武将则在军中树立威信，掌控军权。  
当然，还有暗地里的暗杀行为了。  
银时帮九皇子解决了不少杀手，还让自己的谋士给他出谋划策。九皇子虽然弱势，但也并非没有野心，一直潜伏，扮猪吃虎。  
银时自然也是察觉到了的。不然真那么随便地抽签，在那样残酷的夺嫡战争中，他怕是拉着老爹留下的亲信去陪葬的。  
“银时哥哥。”面前十几岁的少年时常跑到他府上，像个小尾巴一样跟在他身后，偶尔问东问西的。银时不常回头，也不常回答他的问题，偶尔觉得烦了，就回头淡淡地扫了一眼。他立刻噤声了，低眉顺眼地，过了片刻后又抬起圆溜溜的眼，小心翼翼地看着他，带着点讨好的意味。  
银时知道对方并不像他表现出来的这般良善，也知道他只是有些不安。之前十多年从未曾受人重视，突然被众人争抢的银时选了他，他一时便懵了，感觉难以置信，也不知道做什么，只好笨拙地讨好他，也不摆什么皇子的架子。  
银时并不厌恶他这样的做法。银时知道他也是在刻意拉拢他，所以并不把他那句“银时哥哥”放在心上。走在这深宫之中，每个人都有自己的不得已，何必多做纠缠？

事实证明，银时可能是有那么点运气的。新晋状元，也是老丞相之子，居然也看中了九皇子，宣誓效忠，定助其登上皇位。九皇子连忙扶着人起来，说，“我若为君，爱卿必是相国！”一旁的银时看着他们二人这副君臣恭和的样子，觉得好像没自己什么事了，就带着人回演武场了。  
这位新科状元，着实不凡，家世、手段、谋略，要什么有什么。朝堂之上看他就水患一事舌辩群儒，气得那些白胡子一大把年纪的老臣脸色发白差点背过气去，站在武将这一列的银时拼了命地咬紧了唇才没笑出声。  
这之后，又有宫中最受宠的惋贵人吹枕边风，膝下无子的她将九皇子过继了过来。那段日子，银时带兵去了趟边境，回来时九皇子离太子之位也就一步之遥，听闻其已过继给惋贵人之事，不由暗自咋舌：这位状元郎是给人灌了什么迷魂汤不成？一边又警惕几分，思量着，以后见到此人绝须绕道而行，千万得罪不得。  
银时并不擅长这些夺权之事，是故这位状元的到来才真真是改变了九皇子的处境，所以之前他也才放心地奔赴边境。  
后来这位状元找上他，谈宫中护卫一事，叫他最近将人都换成自己的亲信。银时沉吟半晌，猜是夺嫡已经到了最后的阶段，此刻变故最多，这也是保守起见，故而也就答应了。  
万没想到九皇子竟然直接逼宫。

其实这样说也有失偏颇。不如说，先前最得势的三皇子率先逼宫，九皇子则打着勤王的旗帜，将三皇子押入大牢，救了年迈的老皇帝一命，然后听取诏命，顺利继位。  
明眼人都知道，事情绝不是这么简单的，只是大局已定，皇帝驾崩，新皇即位，此刻即使再多说些什么，只怕也会被新皇记恨。是故第一次朝会上，人人都当起了缩头乌龟，不敢出声。  
新皇龙袍加身，独自一人高高坐在龙椅之上，将庭下众臣的表情都一一看在眼底，他轻笑，说老将军走了，丞相也老了，请病在家，朕的朝廷，是时候换一拨新人了。说着便让状元——不，现在已经是礼部侍郎了——与银时出列，拜丞相，拜大将军，封侯，赐金印。  
众人一时哗然，却没人敢出言反驳。  
新任丞相淡然地受了，银时却杵在那，似在神游天外。旁边丞相清咳几声以示提醒，银时这才回过神来，却是跪了下来，拱手请命，说愿驻守北疆，卫我中原安宁。  
新帝沉默了，目光灼灼地看着阶下单膝跪地的银时。旁边的丞相也是愣了，又很快笑了出来，从容地道，“大将军有这份心，实在是社稷之幸啊！”银时没理他，低垂着头，跪在那一动不动。  
新帝闻言，叹息一声，甩袖，“也罢，你便去吧。退朝。”

银时离京的那一天，城门口没有人来送行，二、三十个亲信骑着马安静地立在他身后，他仰着头望着城门上的牌匾，调转马头正想离去时，忽听车轮之声，一辆黑色的马车疾驰而来。  
银时勒马，想着会是谁，等近了一看，才发现是丞相的马车。丞相下了马车，身后小厮端着一个托盘，其上是一个酒壶和两盏酒杯。丞相走到银时面前，冲他拱了拱手，然后从酒壶中倒满了酒，自取过一杯，笑道，“我昨夜才得知大将军今日离京，匆匆赶来，只备了些薄酒，希望大将军不要见怪。”说罢一饮而尽。  
银时笑道，“丞相这说的哪里话。这天下，谁不知丞相你是个大忙人啊。黄河水患，南方旱灾，桩桩件件，都需要丞相去操心。你肯拨冗来送我一程，银时惶恐都来不及，又怎会怪罪呢？”  
丞相淡然一笑，“将军说这话便是在怪罪了。”转身将酒重新满上，“这杯酒，敬将军，将军此去，山高水长，不知何日能再相见••••••望将军此去，千万珍重。”说罢又是一饮而尽。  
银时目光沉沉地看着他，脸上没什么表情，片刻后爽朗一笑，自取了另外一杯酒，仰头一干，调转马头一声轻咤，一夹马肚，背转过身去，手上往后一抛，酒杯便划过一道弧，稳稳地落在托盘之中。他没有回头，只挥了挥手，懒洋洋地道，“别送了。”其余人也策马跟上他。  
银时在前，一身银色甲胄反射着冰冷的光，猩红色的披风在风中猎猎作响。其余诸多将军沉默地策马跟在他身后。这支队伍在清晨时分踏上官道，途中寂寂只闻风声。他们是去护卫边疆的英雄，可却只有一人来为他们送行。但他们依旧庄严肃整，个个挺直了脊梁，军容整齐地向着边塞行进，渐起的薄雾掩去了他们的身形。  
丞相站在冬日凛冽的寒风中，直到旌旗也绕过前山消失不见，才上了马车。

此后银时常年驻外，很少回京，边塞条件恶劣，他也粗野惯了，皇帝给的诸多赏赐，有些分给了亲信，有些东西实在太没用了，就给打了回去。  
这一来二去，皇帝也不再经常给他赏赐了。  
这年冬日，皇后寿辰，正好也赶上冬日宴，皇帝琢磨着很久没见到银时了，又想起他前不久还立了功，就下诏，叫他还朝，参加皇后寿宴，还特准他骑马觐见。  
银时接到这份诏书，脸色就没好过，左右一亲信问他为什么不甚开心的样子，他的一位谋士则忧心忡忡地道，“只怕，宴无好宴啊。”众人一惊，反应过来后慌乱地劝着银时。  
银时摆摆手，将诏书收入怀里，说，“这宴还是要去的。你们给我好好镇守边疆，要是阿银回来看见你们让敌人趁虚而入，”他回头，咧嘴笑道，“那就等着被我打趴下吧！”  
众人连声讨饶。

银时是独自上路的。他没告诉任何人，天还未亮就起了，自己去马厩牵了马，想趁着天亮城门刚开时第一个进城。不料刚刚到营地口儿，他那二、三十个亲信都穿戴整齐、笔直地站立在寒风中，默默无语地看着他。  
银时有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，想了想不能灭了自己的气势，于是放下手，沉声道，“都堵在门口干嘛呢！一个个跟木头人似的！起来了就练兵去啊！杵这儿偷懒呢？”  
其中一个谋士走上前来，“那大将军是干嘛呢？来上小号？”银时顺着他的话道，“是啊，突然急了所以••••••”谋士打断他，“上小号需要牵马来？”银时被他噎了一下，面色有点难看，烦躁地抠了抠鼻子，“你都知道了，还啰嗦啥？”说着摆摆手打发他，自己牵着马往前走，好像看不见面前的人墙，“赶紧的！再过一会儿天就亮了，回去练兵去！我只是回一趟京城而已，去去就回。别送了，到此止步吧！”人群默默为他分开一条通路。  
银时走到营地外，正欲翻身上马，突听身后一人大声呼喊道，“将军！我们等你回来！”接着其余诸人也跟着呼喊，声音起起落落。银时头也没回，只扬了扬手，比了个手势，随后利落地翻身上马，一扬鞭，绝尘而去。

冬日宴后，银时才赶到京城，正好是皇后寿辰的前一天。最近天气晴好，无风无雨也无雪，只是也显得有那么点单调，空气里有一种说不出的萧瑟的味道。天太冷，人们大多都缩在屋子里，闭门不出，街上空荡荡的，有点瘆得慌。  
原来的老将军府说是走水了，皇帝为他新造了一座更加华美恢宏的府邸，银时也就趁机搬进去住了。只是老将军府的人好像大部分也在那场火灾中丧生了，这个新的将军府也全是新人。银时感觉略有点不自在，但既然是御赐的，自然也不好多说什么。  
银时一路风尘，疲惫不堪，到了将军府便匆匆洗漱后歇下了。第二日一早起来，却发现门外围了一堆人，隐约听见有一个熟悉的声音。  
他换好衣服后下床开门，却见多年不见的故人正站在门口，手里捧着一卷黄色的诏书，笑意盈盈地看着他，“大将军起得可真早，昨夜睡得可舒服？”  
却正是当今丞相。  
银时嘴里客套道，“哪里哪里，比不上丞相，大清早就过来宣诏了。”他一边说着一边打量后方，发现他的将军府已经被里三层外三层地围了个彻底，还有不少羽林卫源源不断地涌进来，丞相身后还跟着个小厮，和当年一样，捧着个托盘，备着酒器。  
只是这回，再不是当年的薄酒和瓷杯了。  
银时眯着眼看着那酒壶，丞相脸上笑容不变，问道，“我能进去吗？”  
银时侧过身，让他带人进来，自己随意地坐在椅子上，一手撑着头，还吊儿郎当地翘起了脚。  
丞相也不恼，很规矩地坐在侧方，让人把托盘放在案几上，自己亲自起身为那金樽盛满了酒。  
他举着酒杯，带了三分歉意地笑了笑，“大将军，这杯酒，可惜，我不能同你一道喝了。”  
银时干巴巴地道，“是啊，这杯御赐的酒，你要抢着喝了，怕也是杀头的罪过。”  
丞相不以为意，抿唇一笑，“将军这说的哪里话••••••将军可还有什么不放心的？小弟虽没什么本事，还是能帮你关照关照的。”  
银时的视线落向门外远处屋檐上那一小片灰白色的天空，天边一线阴沉沉的，似乎要下雪的样子，“把我家烧了••••••是谁的主意？”  
“••••••是新任吏部侍郎的主意。”丞相沉吟一会儿，还是如实答道。  
银时闻言看了过来，殷红如血的眼眸不带一丝感情，“好，你帮我，把他家也给烧了。作为赔偿，我这新将军府，就送给他住。”  
丞相点了点头，捧着金樽，缓步走到他面前，将酒樽奉上。银时面色有些复杂地看着这杯酒看了好一会儿，才伸手接过。丞相收回手，静静立于他面前。银时垂眼看着杯中平静的水面，手指缓慢地摩挲着杯上的纹路，突然抬眼，定定地看着面前的人，“喂，要不要这样？喝个酒都不让我一个人喝？你不怕之后被恶心到吗？据说挺难看的。”身后小厮正欲出言，丞相却抬起了手制止了他，面上波澜不惊地笑道，“还是将军体贴，那我就先出去了，还望将军不要让我难做。”  
银时挥挥手随意打发了他。  
看到卧室的门重又关上，银时才收敛了嘴边的笑意，继而沉静地看着杯中水面上他自己的倒影。  
银时并不恨他。或者说，早在第一次见面，看着那个未及弱冠的少年看似怯生生地躲在人群之后，眼底却有着一股子狠厉的时候，他就知道，这人绝不是什么善茬。此后诸多事实，都证明了他的才能。别的不多说，他确实比别人要能忍，也能狠。  
对于自己这颗好用却不大听话的棋子，他也可以毫不犹豫地舍弃，确有帝王的风范。再有丞相相佐，想必北境也闹不起来。  
可惜。银时晃了晃杯中酒，突然抬手，一饮而尽。

见不到那些还驻守在遥远北境等着他回去的兄弟们了。

当日，雪落满了皇都。

【八】

我抬起食指缓慢地摩挲着自己钟情的白玉酒杯，看着镜中那盏盛了毒酒的金樽，不胜唏嘘，“啊啦，自古勇略震主者身危，功盖天下者不赏。”说着正打算将杯中的酒一饮而尽的时候，突闻一阵器物碎裂声，回头一看，原来是神威手上用力太大，把我的白玉杯捏碎了••••••  
哦。我冷静地抬手施了个法，把其余所有东西都护住了。碎都碎了，其他的可不能再碎了。毕竟我这儿看着没啥东西，可件件都是珍品啊！  
“蠢。”神威嗤笑一声，手仍紧紧地攥着杯子的碎片，鲜血顺着指缝流了下来。我闻言，有些错愕地看着他，要知道这可是他这么久以来第一次评价别人。虽然知道他不在意，但我还是点了点头以示赞同。  
我看着满地的碎片，认真地考虑着下次他来时要不用青铜酒爵算了？还是直接给他上酒壶或者瓢？那种东西要多少有多少，随他捏。  
我正琢磨着，突听他出声，吓了一跳。“距他下一次转世要多久？”神威笑吟吟地看着我，让我不禁打了个寒颤。  
我一边打开命簿，一边说着，“眼下战乱未平，奈何桥都挤爆了，等他下一世大概还要小半个月。”我饶有兴味地看着他，“怎么？你想下凡去找他？”对方没有否认，只是沉浸在自己的思绪里，一贯眯起的湛蓝的眼也睁开了。  
我诚恳地建议他，“凡间不比天上，规矩一大堆，劝你谨慎考虑。”  
神威看了我一眼。我举手投降，“你要下凡的话，至少记得换一身衣裳，朝代不一样，衣服也不一样。”  
他若有所思地点了点头。  
至于他之后真的就换了身衣裳，连银两都忘了带的事，我会说吗？

【九】

神威在这七重天，无聊得都要长蘑菇了。一次意外听到什么仙官和阿伏兔说什么东山上的妖怪的事，说那东山的妖怪在凡间兴风作浪好久了，之前派了好几路神仙都没能搞定，他呆毛晃了晃，以为有架可以打，立马振奋精神，下凡跑到那啥东山一看，就是一小猫妖，被他打了两下以后就求饶了。神威也没了兴致，打道回府。  
神威走在三重天，突然脚步一顿，想了想自上次去找司命以后好像已经过了小半个月了，那按理来讲，那个有趣的凡人应该也转世了才对。  
他这样想着，也不知是出于什么心思，抬脚又往凡间去了。

此时人间正是春天，阳春三月，万物复苏，正是务农的时节。对于赴京赶考的士子们，也是一个重要的时节——春闱。天南海北的士子来到京城，希望能高中，讨个功名，衣锦还乡。其中就有一个银发血眸的奇特之人。此人叫银时，是一个孤儿，吃百家饭长大的。到了十二、三岁，乡里来了个教书先生，见着他，甚是喜爱，取了个名，叫他银时，又教他读书识字，还赠他银钱，让他去参加考试。  
银时对于功名一向没兴趣，读书也只是因为先生教，他才学的。拗不过先生，他才抱着试一试的心态去参加了乡试，结果中了。先生很高兴，又助他参加会试，结果不知是走了什么运，又中了。好了，这下不得了，乡里出了个举人，大伙高兴得跟过年似的。先生想着既然会试也中了，那怎么也得去京城里去试试。大伙儿想也是，万一出了个状元，他们也跟着沾光啊！就算没中，那也是举人，怎么着也没什么损失，于是一起筹钱，集资送银时到了京城。  
银时初到京城，见着什么都觉得新鲜，左看看右看看，一不小心就不知道走到了哪条道上，连之前给士子们领路的人都看不见了。银时挠了挠头，想随它去吧，到时候再打听呗！于是自己悠哉逛起了小摊。  
这般逛着，忽然看见前方围了一个小圈，周围的行人则带着害怕的神色脚步匆匆，不敢多做停留。银时歪头想了一阵，还是走上前去，就见其中一人衣饰华贵，其余三人作下人打扮，将一个发色特异的人围在中间。银时又走近了些，这才看清被围在中间的人。  
那人似是一个十七、八岁的少年——这么说是因为他的脸上还带着点婴儿肥，头顶一根呆毛，头发是罕见的橙红色，非常亮眼，却是编了一条辫子垂在身后。皮肤白皙光滑，边缘细密的绒毛在阳光下近似透明，黑如鸦羽的眼睫，湛蓝如天海的眼里盛满细碎的阳光，即使被几个高出他不少的人围困，也未显出惊惶无措的神态，依旧气定神闲，嘴角似还噙着一丝若有若无的笑意。  
如果这时候是一个满腹经纶的人站在旁边，他会说，此人如琳琅美玉，处众人中，似珠玉在瓦石间。然而不巧并没有这样的人在，大着胆子围观的只有乡里来的一个野小子。  
这孩子长得真好看。银时在心里真情实意地赞叹一声。回过神来想起美人好像正被恶霸欺凌，银时稍稍犹豫了一下，毕竟他人生地不熟的，周围这么多人都没人出声，唯恐避之不及的样子，估计这人不是一般地不好惹。他这样想着，眼睛不由自主地往那儿瞥，正好看见美人眨巴着如小鹿的眼睛向他求助，湛蓝的眼里隐隐含了星星泪水，实在我见犹怜。  
银时心里一咯噔，心一横，气势汹汹地走到包围圈，一把推开两个下人，站到那个恶霸的面前，背对着美人，不敢回头，“叽叽喳喳地吵死了！你们没看见人家不愿意嘛！这样纠缠不休可就把你们乡下老母亲的脸给丢光啦！”  
“嗯？哪里来的野小子？知不知道你爷爷我是谁啊？”那位衣饰华贵的公子挑着眉，“啪”地一声打开手中折扇，晃了两下，其下玉镶金的扇坠在阳光下晶莹通透，散发着柔和的光，“你爷爷我，可是当今吏部尚书之子！怎么样？怕了吧？”  
银时心里一咯噔，得了，惹了非常不好惹的人，为了美色，他可以直接卷铺盖走人了。果然美色误人啊！银时心里慌了，面上却不显，沉声道，“那又怎样！你爷爷我可是白夜叉！白夜叉！”  
公子疑惑地问，“白夜叉？没听过。”银时咧嘴一笑，凑近了一些，让那位公子能看清自己殷红如血的眼睛，压低了声音危险地道，“是索人性命的夜叉啊。”  
那位公子猛然撞进那双危险的血眸，又听见极近的宛如恶魔低语，登时吓得冷汗都出来了，声音都因为慌乱而变得破碎，“你、你••••••今天我、我就、暂且放过你！”说着左右看了一眼，抬起折扇挡着脸，灰溜溜地跑了。那几个下人也跟着他一起跑了。  
银时吁了一口气，挠着头想着自己前程堪忧，不由仰头望着悠悠白云无限怅惘。突然想起好像自己把美人给忘了，一回头，美人正一眨不眨地看着他，眸光沉沉。银时乍一撞进那双深邃如海的眼里，吓了一跳，回神后露出一个安抚的笑，柔声问道，“呃，你没事吧？”美人眨了眨眼，突然开口道，“我叫神威。”声音还是少年的干净清丽。  
银时愣了一会儿才反应过来，他有些不自在地抠了抠脸，“我叫银时。”神威眯了眯眼，意味深长地道，“我知道。”  
“哈？”银时歪头，正想再问，突听一阵击掌声，他回头看去，不远处走来一位白衣的公子，身后还跟着几位书生。

待走近了，银时才仔细打量着他，眼神有些戒备。对方却坦然自若，大大方方地任他打量。“我刚刚坐在不远处茶楼的二楼，看到银时兄英勇的一幕，不由起了结交之心。”银时面色不变，嘴上道，“不敢。唤我银时即可。敢问阁下尊姓大名？”  
“在下姓苏，单名一个笙字。”这般温和有礼地拱了拱手，笑意温和，让银时也去了那三分戒备。“我和我身后这些朋友，都是此次进京赶考的书生。”这人玉冠束发，也不加巾帽，却不似书生打扮。身后那些书生点了点头。  
银时心下奇怪，可眼前有他更在意的事。“苏兄是说，刚刚就在不远处看着？”  
苏笙微微一笑，“正是。”  
银时默默翻了个白眼，对面的人似乎猜到了他想说什么，别有深意地往银时旁边看了一眼。  
银时下意识地往旁边看去，神威正眯着眼，以一个非常纯良无辜的笑容面对苏笙，银时却看得心里有些发凉。  
苏笙突然开口，“银时也是进京赶考的书生吧？不如和我们一道上茶楼喝一杯吧？神威也一起跟来吧。”银时愣愣地点了点头，“啊？啊。”他挠了挠头，有些摸不着头脑，神威却推了他一把，自己率先跟上了他们。

苏笙在茶楼二楼包下了所有靠街一面的桌椅，他邀神威和银时坐到他那一桌，其余诸人则各自落座原来的位置。银时还在纠结，神威已经毫不客气地在苏笙的对面坐下了。银时耸了耸肩，在神威身旁落座。  
苏笙拍了拍手，小二就上来为他们奉上热腾腾的茶点，还添了新茶。银时和神威对茶不太感兴趣，倒是对茶点很感兴趣，眼睛发光地跟随着小二手上托盘里的茶点，等小二将碟子放在桌上后退下去，银时还来得及抬头看苏笙一眼，旁边神威已经直接上手了。  
苏笙微笑着点头致意，银时这才伸手去拿。此时神威已经连吞好几个了。  
“好吃！”神威含糊地说着，脸鼓了起来，眼珠滚圆的，带着少年的纯真。他又连着吃了几个，银时见状赶紧抓了一个。碟子不一会儿就空了，神威意犹未尽似地舔着自己沾着粉末的手指，带着餮足的笑意，“这是什么做的？”  
苏笙慢悠悠地喝了一口茶，微微笑道，“这是米做的，你要喜欢，我等会儿让小二给你打包一份带走。”  
“唔，那谢谢啦！”神威单手支颐，微微眯眼笑道，“你人还不错嘛！”声音软软的，似乎吃过东西后，他身上有的那一点若有若无的疏离防备也消失不见了。  
这边银时连忙吞下嘴里剩下的那一点茶点，脱口而出，“我！还有我！”说完后才觉得有些羞赧。对方倒不怎么在意，轻笑一声，“好。”  
银时拍了拍手，理了理衣裳，找话问道，“苏兄是哪里人？”苏笙放下茶杯，身子微微前倾，“江南。”  
“我看苏兄气度不凡，想必家世不一般吧？”  
“不敢。家里做着买卖丝绸的营生，有那么一点钱。”  
“啊，苏杭的丝绸可是很贵的。”  
苏笙笑而不语。  
银时转又问道，“苏兄也是来考试的？这是第一次入京？”  
“不才。我这已经是第三次入京赶考了。”苏笙笑道，脸上却并没有半分难为情的神色。  
银时有些惊讶，单看这人的谈吐风度，就知他绝非池中之鱼，又怎可能连考两次而不中呢？  
一旁神威眨巴着眼睛，似乎不懂银时为什么那么惊讶，带着些好奇地看着银时。  
银时回过神来，觉得有些尴尬了，一不小心就戳中了人家的伤心事，这可怎么收场啊！  
对面苏笙笑容不变，“我这也是最后再试一次，要是再不中，那也说明我确实不是当官的料嘛！反正家里生意不错，我还可以回去继续扩大生意啊！”  
银时一愣，继而笑道，“苏兄必然能让家族生意兴旺！”  
“那就借银时吉言了。”苏笙拱了拱手。  
神威无聊地趴在桌子上，吹着自己的刘海，呆毛也跟着一晃一晃的。苏笙看在眼里，温和地问道，“神威可想尝一尝别的糕点？”  
神威抬眼，从下往上看着苏笙，眨巴着清澈圆润的眼睛，“还有什么好吃的吗？”苏笙微微笑着道，“他们家的茶点堪称京城一绝，你不若跟着小二去到厨房尝一尝，喜欢就让人做一份，账记在我头上。”神威和银时的眼睛同时亮了。神威像是又充满了活力，猛地坐起来，笑眯眯地道了声谢，苏笙叫来小二，吩咐一番，神威便跟在小二身后下楼了。  
银时则一直痴痴看着神威和小二离去的背影，直到看不见了才回过神来，虽然自己也很想跟着去，但还有事想问。想到这他有些为难的开口，“那个，苏兄，我有点事，能问你吗？”  
苏笙愣了一下，眨了眨眼，复又笑道，“但说无妨。”  
银时是在那一瞬间才意识到，苏笙是有着一双丹凤眼的，按理说丹凤眼虽含威不露，但必定让人有些亲近不起来。可苏笙却一直笑盈盈的，举止温和有礼，让人不由得想要去亲近。  
立若芝兰玉树，笑如朗月入怀。他是真当得起一句“公子世无双”。  
银时敛了敛眸，眼神游移，“那个，我不小心跟丢了，现在也不知道士子们都在哪里下榻，不知苏兄能否为我指一下路？”  
“你还没有住的地方，是吗？不若你到我下榻的那家客栈去住，费用你不用担心，这样也方便些。”苏笙明显意有所指。  
方便啥？银时眨了眨眼，眼前突然一暗。  
“你们在讨论什么？加我一个呗！”原来是神威回来了。神威手上提着一个盒子，另一只手则不断往嘴里塞东西，脸鼓鼓的，声音很软。他低头看了银时一眼，像是想起什么来了似的，将三层的食盒放在桌上，打开其中一层，抽出来放在银时面前，“喏，你的那份。”  
“啊？哦，谢谢。”银时看着对面苏笙在他们两人之间来回瞥的别有深意的视线，觉得心情有点复杂。  
倒是苏笙开口了，“神威来京城可有住的地方？如果没有我可以安排你和银时住一间。”两个同样笑眯眯的人自顾自地交流，都没有理旁边银时的惊呼，“唔，还行，那就麻烦你了。”  
“不麻烦，不麻烦。”  
银时放弃挣扎，一口一块糕点地泄愤，然后发现这款糕点和刚才的不大一样，里面的馅不同，很快如风卷残云一般消灭了。

他们之后跟着苏笙到了客栈，途中有的士子回了朝廷统一安排住宿的学宫，苏笙都一一和他们道别。到了客栈，他们被告知由于春闱，现在全京城的客栈都满了，客栈正好就剩一间房。银时一开始还抱着侥幸的心理，想着到时候如果有两间房就和神威分开住，大不了他自己出钱就好，然而事不遂人愿，银时有点想回去跟那些人一起回学宫了。但是天黑了，他也不认识路，又不好麻烦人家送他去，就跟个木头人一样的杵在那儿。  
神威看了他一眼，没有说话。  
苏笙才是那个出钱的人，“那就委屈两位挤一挤了。”神威没什么异议，银时也就跟着屈服了。

进了房间，银时将随身携带的行李放下，看向坐在桌上晃嗒着两条腿的神威，挠了挠头，“这房里就一张床，你••••••要不我打个地铺？”银时看到神威闻言转过头来时无辜纯良的眼神，正打算出口的话在嘴边转了一个圈，又改口了。神威看了眼床铺，“两个人挤一挤还是没问题的吧？”  
“我这不是怕你受委屈吗？”银时嘟囔着，毕竟是个小美人。“再啰嗦的话就杀了你哦。”神威笑眯眯地看着他，表情天真似少年，却说着与其表情如此不相符的残忍又危险的话，让银时禁不住打了个寒颤。  
“哈、哈、哈哈、哈哈哈哈••••••”银时干笑了几声，“那啥，美人、哦不，小朋友不要故意说这么吓人的话啊！”神威睨了他一眼，银时立刻噤声。  
他第一次开始怀疑，自己救的美人，其实并不好惹？  
不管怎么样，今天劳累了一天，银时收拾了下床铺，就躺下睡了，留了一半给神威。  
迷迷糊糊睡去前，他才想起自己一直有个问题忘了问来着。

你到底是谁呢？

银时进京的时间不算早，这时离考试已经不剩几天了，所以他最后还是老老实实呆在客栈看了两天书，也就和神威、苏笙等人沟通沟通。神威也不常呆房间里，银时看书的时候他就溜出去，也不知道去哪了，银时觉得作为临时室友自己应该还是要多多关注下对方的，然而每次问起的时候神威总是撑着下巴笑眯眯地问他，“你是在担心我吗？”虽然答案是肯定的这问题也很正常，然而神威说话时的语气和神态，让银时总觉得这道题不管怎么答都有送命的可能，所以他明智的选择了闭嘴。

时间如白驹过隙，转眼便到了考试那天。那天银时起晚了一点，早就醒来的神威坐在一楼大堂，以风卷残云之势消灭笼屉里的包子，旁边的空笼屉已经垒得比神威高出了一个头，然而他进食的速度还丝毫没有降低的意思。神威似乎感受到了银时炽热的视线，还抽空和他打了一声招呼。银时没有回他，飞速冲到他面前打开的笼屉里随便抓了两个包子，嘴里叼着一个，手里拿着一个，急匆匆地出门了。  
神威见状，颇为不舍地放下了刚刚打开的又一个笼屉，然后轻快地跟上了银时。  
银时直到到了考场前，才想起一件要命的事——他前几天刚刚得罪了吏部尚书的儿子来着！  
虽然不知道这个吏部尚书清不清廉，但是得罪了人家儿子，以后要真的当了官肯定少不了被下绊子。  
他现在卷铺盖走人还来得及吗？

当然是不可能的！因为他刚一回头，跟在他后面的神威就问他，“怎么了？”银时和对方如天空一般澄澈通明的眼对视了一会儿，面无表情地回过头，“没什么。”  
美人面前不能怂啊！  
所以说，美色误人啊。  
银时走到考场门口，很快就找到了他的金主，苏笙。那人非常显眼，因为士子们将他里里外外围了三圈。  
天空像一张幕布，由近及远，颜色一点一点变浅，在最尽头浅成一线白的地方，立着一身白衣的苏笙，漏下的一点天光，更衬得他容颜如玉。他的身姿挺拔如松，只是简简单单地站在那里，轻轻一笑，就好像全世界的光都集中到了他身上。  
明明天上，灿然星陈。日月光华，弘于一人。

银时看到这一幕时真的觉得有些咋舌，感觉这人不管到了哪里都非常引人瞩目，而且，他身上还有一股得天独厚的气势，让人不由自主想要跟随。  
神威自然也看到了那个处在包围圈中心的人，他看到这个状况时眯了眯眼，看那人如鹤立鸡群，自在地和身边来自天南海北有着不同身份经历的人谈笑风生，莫名想起了一个此刻不该想起的人。  
现在的书生大多喜欢穿道衣，银时为了融入进去，也买了件道衣，垂袖很长，松松垮垮的，他穿上的时候总担心自己一不小心踩到衣服。苏笙第二天见到他穿这身衣出来吃饭时，不赞同地皱了皱眉——老实说，这还是银时这些天来第一次看见他皱眉——说，“银时，不适合自己的衣服就不要穿了。”他斟酌了一会儿，才继续道，“不要为了迎合别人而委屈自己，人生就那么长，找到最适合自己的、过得开心，才是最重要的。而且，你这样的刻意讨好，有时候反而会引起那些真名士的反感。”是故银时今天只穿了很常见的布衣。  
银时也曾问过苏笙，为何他两次不中，还要继续参加考试。  
苏笙沉默了一会儿，才道，“实不相瞒，我觉得这才是最适合我做的事，也是我最想做的事。”他的目光落向不知名的远方，“我能一眼看穿现行所有制度的弊端，能提出更完善的法制，也能统率众人，但离我踏进仕途却总是差了那么点运气。”他长叹一声，故作轻松地笑道，“也许是老天不想让我趟这趟浑水吧。”

苏笙不经意间看到了人群之外的神威和银时，招手让他们过来，银时刚想走过去，就被某个眼熟得不行的人拦住了。  
“哟！这不是前不久那个自称‘白夜叉’的小白脸吗？怎么？你是今天来参加考试的？我记得你是叫银时是吧？”正是前些天调戏神威不成、还被银时吓破了胆的尚书之子。  
人家自然也看到了站在旁边的神威，但是目前找回面子更重要，美人就被暂时抛之脑后了。  
神威见到此人，立刻危险地眯起了眼，掩藏起了眼里的不快，因为顾及到自己坐镇三重天时不时开一下乾坤镜巡视一下人间的老友，才没直接动手，而是静观其变。  
至于银时，他的视野里刚晃过那片熟悉的衣角时，就知道糟糕了。但这么多人看着，又有美人在侧，银时只好面无表情地回视，一脸“你谁啊”。  
苏笙察觉到这边的骚乱，推开众人，来到银时这边，拱手笑道，“这位兄台，你为何要拦着我的朋友进考场？可是和他有什么误会？”  
“呵，你又是个什么东西？”那位公子哥儿上下打量着苏笙，看得出他虽出生富贵，却没什么地位，故而口出狂言。  
苏笙含笑道，“今天是考试的第一天，兄台若非要在考场前惹事，那我可要叫人来赶你出去了。”  
“你！”虽然他是吏部尚书之子，然而这春闱却是皇帝亲自下令主持的，主考官可以将任何妨碍考场纪律的人撵出去，所以他不敢将事闹得太大。他泄愤般一把揪上了苏笙的衣领，看到苏笙那笑意不变的一张俊脸，心里的火气越来越大，却不小心看到了对方怀里一条丝绦。他将那玩意儿抽了出来，随后惊愕地睁大了眼睛，质问道，“宸王*的玉佩，怎么会在你这里？”之前一直低声交谈围观的所有人忽然安静了下来。  
苏笙似乎也有一瞬间的错愕，但他很快反应过来，笑眯眯地道，“我与宸王殿下交好，难道还要跟你报告不成？正巧，我这次入京，尚未拜会殿下，这便去问问他，扰乱考场纪律，出言威胁考生，该判什么罪！”  
那个软蛋吓得立马跪了下来，双手将玉佩捧过头顶，颤声道，“小、小人，有眼不识泰山，冲、冲撞了公子，还、还望公子、不要在殿下面前提及此事。”  
苏笙慢慢伸出手来，一把扣住玉佩，收回怀里，脸上没有一丝笑意，低垂着眼，仿佛在看一只蝼蚁，“殿下公务繁忙，我自不会用这种事去打扰他的。但是，”他满意地看着原本如蒙大赦松懈下来的人又绷紧了身子，吊了他一会儿，才接着道，“别再蔑视律法。”  
这句话看似轻飘飘的，但却吓得对方脸上血色顿失。世人皆知，当朝宸王，在新帝初登基、地位不稳时，曾任摄政王，把持朝政不说，还统领军队和大理寺。不论皇亲国戚、王公贵族，还是当朝重臣，只要触犯法律条文中的任意一条，必严加处置。有比宸王长了一辈的一个王爷，偏不信邪，以身试法，结果被押入大牢，抄家灭门。  
彼时，朝堂之上人人自危，谨言慎行，比起毛都没长齐的皇帝，大家更看宸王的脸色，一个朝会弄得跟三堂会审一样。好在皇帝一天天成熟了，宸王也就从摄政王上退了下来。军队和大理寺现虽不归他统领，但里面的要职人员有不少是他提拔上来的。虽他不在朝中，但影响力丝毫不减。是故那位尚书之子生怕自己触犯法律，被送到森严的大理寺。  
苏笙看收到效果了，凝眉冷声道，“还不快滚！”一伙人得令，灰溜溜地跑了。  
苏笙直到看不到他们的影子了，才松了一口气。沉寂良久的众人纷纷围上来，其中一个看苏笙面色温和，大着胆子问了个众人都关心的问题，“苏兄，敢问，你是如何认识宸王殿下的啊？”苏笙又拿出怀里的玉佩，仔细赏玩一番，才道，“我也不知那人是宸王。只是当时天下大雨，我见他在檐下避雨，送了他一把伞，他便将这玉佩给了我，说以后来京拿着玉佩找他要伞。一把伞而已，不值几个钱，我也没放在心上。但他却硬将玉佩塞到我手里，夺了我的伞就走入滂沱大雨中，消失了。”  
众人一时唏嘘不已。谁也没有看到神威眯起眼来，一副若有所思的样子。  
正此时，主考官走了出来，宣布可以入场。  
众人如梦惊醒，一个接一个地进了考场。银时刚要迈步，忽然想起神威，回头问他，“我要进去考试了，这段时间你去哪？”神威眨了眨眼，似有点迷惑，“考试要很久？”  
“啊，”银时挠了挠头，“看情况吧，我会尽快地，顶多要个一两天。”神威似懂非懂地点了点头，“那好吧。”  
银时也搞不懂神威是什么意思，考官在催人，他只好匆匆入场了。

银时傍晚的时候就交卷出来了，他是想再多写一点的，然而实在没什么好写的了，想到门外可能还有个等着自己的神威，他就狂抓头，然后大笔一挥，写上几句歌功颂德的话，就交卷了。他交得算早的，大多数人还刚刚拟了个开头。但银时却不是最早的，他刚出来，就看见了站在门口等候的神威和苏笙。  
苏笙低头对神威说，“看吧，我说了，他肯定今天就能出来。”神威没理他，满心满眼地看着银时。  
银时揉着肚子走过来，“苏兄你出来得真早。话说我饿了，我们去哪里吃一顿呢？”  
苏笙笑道，“那我就带你们去京城最好的酒楼搓一顿，好好犒劳犒劳。”

这边厢，主考官闲的无事，就把刚收到的两张卷子拿来看了看。其中一张字迹如铁画银钩，主考官认真地来回看了两三遍，拍案惊道，“这真是旷世奇文啊！如此洞察世事，针砭时弊，真乃一字一珠，我竟来回看了三遍才粗粗读懂。这样的人，怎么还在这里考试呢！”说着去翻名字，看到的那一瞬脸色就垮了下来。卷上写的是“银时”，正是吏部尚书李大人千叮咛万嘱咐要特殊关照的人。主考官这可就犯了难，他如果让其不中，又实在舍不得这个人才，但他若让他低低中了，之后卷子呈到皇帝那儿，皇帝自然会夸赞这篇文，从而责问他为何将其取了最末，实在难办。  
他着人磨墨，自取了张白纸，提笔半晌，才落下，仿着那字迹，重又写了一篇，只是见解平庸了不少，还加了些奉承的话，然后写上了银时的名字。考官又拿了朱笔，随意圈点了几下，在卷尾又画了一个圈，提了个最末。  
他看着自己新完成的卷子，摇头叹息，“年纪轻轻就有如此洞见••••••我也就只能帮你到这里了，接下来的仕途，你自己走吧。”说着将卷子放在一边，把原来那份卷子丢进了炭盆，又拿过另外一张卷子。他才看了两眼，就将卷子掷到桌上，“一派胡言！”兀自生了会儿气，又取过来，想着现在的士子们都不容易，万一还有一线生机呢？他这回认认真真地看了两遍，确认这人确实没什么才能，只好放到另一边，让他落榜。

离发榜还有很长一段时间，还有不少人仍在考试，三人闲着也是闲着，神威提议去街上逛逛，银时感觉不放心，就跟着一起去，苏笙则笑着摆摆手，说，“我就不凑热闹了。”  
“你去哪？”跟着神威走到门口的银时闻言回头问道。苏笙沉吟了一会儿，说，“去宸王府看看吧。”  
街上卖着不少小玩意儿，神威蹦蹦跳跳地在前面走着，一会儿凑到这个摊前，一会儿蹿到那个摊子边上，一脸稀奇的样子，看到自己感兴趣的就直接伸手拿了，然后蹦到下一个摊子，搞得银时急匆匆追上来付账，刚结清这家，又要跑到下一家去。不一会儿神威手上就拿满了不少玩意儿，他为了方便吃东西，就把一些不能吃的玩意儿一股脑塞给跟在后面的银时，自己轻快地走在前面，吃着零食。  
银时怀抱着一堆玩意儿，生怕东西掉了。看着前面那个哼着小曲儿蹦蹦跳跳跟个小兔子一样的神威，他第一次觉得找到了印证自己猜想的证据。  
神威虽然穿着非常普通的交领黑袍，但看他连出门要带钱都不知道，一派天真不谙世事险恶的样子，就知道他肯定是从哪个豪门大户里逃出来的富家子弟，一直被宠着长大的。明明岁数应该不小了，但在某些方面真的纯洁如一张白纸呢。  
呃，某种程度上，银时好像说得没错呢。天上的阿伏兔一定和他有非常多的共同语言。  
似乎感觉到银时没能跟上来，神威回头，咀嚼几下后匆匆吞下嘴里的团子，连嘴边的残渣都忘了擦，呼喊他，“银时！”想了想总觉得哪里有点怪怪地，又改口道，“武士先生！”还挥了挥手。  
银时抬头，就看见神威站在长街尽头，笑着呼唤他，眼睛亮晶晶的。周围的声音像是消失了一般，一切都沦为模糊成一团背景，银时只能看见那个天下天下独一无二的人儿，站在云影天光下，站在滚滚红尘中，站在他触手可及的地方，笑着邀请他。  
银时苦笑一声，小跑过去，状似埋怨道，“那个武士先生是怎么回事啊？我明明只是个书生好吗！”  
神威食指点上下颌，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛想了一会儿，立起食指笑着道，“我以前有个朋友跟我说的，说像你这样心里认定了某件事，撞破南墙都不回头的人，就是武士。”  
“••••••你朋友的职业是拐卖幼童吗！他都教一个小孩子什么乱七八糟的东西啊！”银时嘴角抽搐，忍了一会儿还是吐槽道。

远在三重天的司命恰好打了个喷嚏，想着是不是神威这小子在说他什么坏话。

两人随意走走，兴致不错，还看了一场杂耍，可惜，偏偏有人不长眼，要打扰两个小年轻。  
对，就之前那个尚书之子，还是称他李公子吧。李公子虽然上次被苏笙吓了一下，但是他回去后细细查了查律法，又找人问了问，确信本朝律法对当街调戏良家妇女是有所规定，但并没有说不能调戏男人。上次在考场前，他如果这样做也会因扰乱考场纪律受罚，但他早就打听到了，那个叫银时的小子第一天就交卷了，他暗想此人肯定胸无点墨。正好今天碰到了，打人是不可能的，那也是犯法，尤其当官的还要加重罚，所以他就只好冲神威下手了。  
然而，他的折扇刚刚碰到神威的脸，对方就抬起腿一脚将他踹出去老远，将人家摆的小摊都弄坏了。李公子咳嗽好几声，吐了一口血，瞪大了眼睛一脸恐慌地看着远处慢悠悠收回腿笑得一脸无辜的神威。一旁的银时本来是想挡在神威面前的，只是手还没伸出来，就感觉一阵风过，接着目瞪口呆地看着那个十几米开外的纨绔，愣了好久，才僵硬地回头，看着神威收回腿，还悠闲地拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，嗤笑一声，“真是不经打。”  
银时那一瞬间重新刷新了他对神威的认识。神威是不是离家出走的小少爷他不知道，但绝对不是任何人能惹得起的！这个美人美则美矣，然而浑身带刺啊！  
“你、你！”李公子颤抖地伸出一根手指指着神威。神威配合地歪了歪头，“我？”说着一步步走近，蹲下身来，睁开了那双如海一般深邃的眼，眼里却第一次没了笑意，“哦，你是说你还想打，是吗？”说着作势一拳下去。  
“别！别！”李公子歇斯底里地喊道，鼻涕眼泪争先恐后地流了出来。神威的拳头在离他的鼻子还有一寸的地方停住了，他略带嫌恶地“呿”了一声，站起身来，拉远了距离，又恢复了一脸单纯的微笑。“再不滚就杀了你哦。”尾音微微上扬，但绝对说不上可爱，反而透着危险的气息。  
李公子得令后，手脚并用地爬着滚了。  
一旁的小贩愣愣看着面前的一幕，接收到神威扫过来的视线，吓得又后退了几步，也不敢要赔偿。神威心情颇好地点了点头，回头对银时说，“呐，我们走吧。”  
银时狠命地点了点头，一脸后怕地拍了拍胸口，庆幸自己从未将“美人”这个词喊出来。  
从此以后，神威说往西，银时绝对不敢往东走。

至于那位李公子，多亏他，本朝的法律又完善了一点，宸王还在某次朝会结束时守在门口跟吏部尚书道谢，笑得那叫一个良善。  
然而之后吏部尚书李大人连着请了一个月的病假，这就不知原因了。

今天是个喜庆的日子，皇榜公布，不少人跑城门去看。  
昨日苏笙其实提醒了一遍银时，但是银时这些天天天应付着闹腾着要训练他以便和他练身手的神威，总是筋疲力尽地睡下，第二天日上三竿才起来。  
银时起来时还迷迷糊糊的，慢悠悠地洗漱，倒是神威，好像第一次看到那么热闹的场面，一直催他快一点。银时把毛巾搭好，懒洋洋地道，“既然这么迫不及待，为什么不跟着苏兄一起去啊？”神威撇了撇嘴，坐在桌子上晃嗒着两条腿，又催了一声。  
“马上！”银时把东西都收拾了，拉着神威的手就往门外走。  
神威愣愣地看着两人牵在一起的手，想了想还是没有挣脱开。  
到了皇城门口，一大波人堵在门口看皇榜，队伍都排到了街口，挤都挤不进去。  
银时只能站在队尾望而兴叹。神威看银时露出了惆怅的表情，正想带着他飞过去时，苏笙走了过来，身后跟着常和他一起的几位书生。  
“银时，恭喜。”他拱了拱手，真情实意地说道。银时闻言一脸不可置信地指着自己，“啥？你说啥？你对我说恭喜？”苏笙笑了笑，肯定道，“是啊，你中了，虽然是最后一名。”  
银时一开始的兴奋劲过去了后，才觉得哪里不对，他吞吞吐吐地问道，“苏兄••••••你呢？”  
苏笙两手一摊，笑道，“落榜了啊。”银时一时不知能说什么。对方虽然说得如此轻松，但三次不中，心里必定是不好受的。而安慰的话也说不出口，苏笙虽然一直都表现得随和善与，但银时知道，他其实心气极高。对一个才华高心气更高的人，你无论如何也说不出这种话来的。  
倒是苏笙体会到了他的难处，自顾自地说着，“落榜了也无所谓，正好我家老父催我回去继承家业。倒是银时，你可得好好打扮一番，之后进殿面圣换了衣服，就要走马游街了。”  
众人一阵哄笑。

与此同时，在他们身旁茶楼楼上的一个雅间里，有人坐在窗边，穿着一身玄衣，雍容华贵。他一手捧着茶杯，一手拢着茶盖，茶正散着氤氲的香气，他却不饮，只是看着窗外的风景。房间装饰极为典雅，为了增添一点亮色，窗前木几上还放了一个白玉瓶，插着一枝开得正盛的桃花，娇艳欲滴。  
一个作家仆打扮的人恭恭敬敬地站在他身后，脸上带着谄媚奉承的笑，堆满了笑纹，“我家主人说了，只要大业得成，必拥立宸王殿下登基。”  
“听起来好像挺诱人的••••••”他望着窗外，沉吟半晌，开口道，立在一旁的人闻言立马哈腰陪笑，以为自己使命达成。他却突然回头，眯眼微微挑起嘴角，声音冷淡，“可惜，我不信。”说罢又转过头去。  
那位使者正待出言辩解，却发现无论如何自己都发不出半点声音，他试探着抹上自己的脖颈，却摸了一手粘稠温热的血。他的手颤抖着，瞠大了双眼，惊恐地看着面前仍望着窗外淡然品茗的人，最后身子一软，倒了下去。  
谁也没看清他是何时出手的，如何出手的，只觉得似乎有那么一刻，有一道红色的光闪过。如果你再仔细看一看的话，你会发现瓶中的桃枝在某个时刻微微颤了一下，其中一朵桃花只剩四片花瓣。倘若你去看刚刚那位使者站立时身后的墙，你就会看到那片失踪的桃花瓣，严实地嵌进了木板里，和宸王、使者所在正好是一线。若你凑过去仔细观察花瓣，你会惊讶地发现它没有沾上一丝血迹。  
是的，他的出手太快了，以至于根本看不清动作，伤口造成后过了好一会儿才有血慢慢流出来，花瓣也没有沾上血迹。同时他的力道又控制得极其精准，割破气管后花瓣去势渐缓，虽然嵌进了木板，但几乎没有发出什么声音。  
清风吹拂，迎面送来街上的烟火气息。那枚花瓣在轻颤几下后悠悠委地，坐在窗边的人却似浑然不觉。他微微垂下眼帘，看着楼下谈笑风生的士子，突然起身，往门外走，还顺走了瓶中那枝桃花。  
桌上的茶渐渐凉了。

京城街道两旁站满了人，全是来看进士走马游街的，有人还提了一篮子鲜花，在进士即将走过的道上不停撒花。他们一个个穿着黑色的衣服，戴着幞头，胸前戴着朵大红花，骑在马上，马的缰绳牵在马夫手里，按着排名游遍长街。  
银时在队伍最末，一手托着胸前的大红花——因为觉得怪别扭的，一手紧紧抓着马鞍，生怕自己摔下去。面对热情的民众，他也只能以苍白的笑容回应。看到苏笙等人时，脸色稍微正常了一点，再看到坐在屋檐上笑眯眯地看着他的神威，银时突然想，要是他现在冲神威伸出手，他会不会一跃而下，跳进自己的怀里？  
当然那是不可能的。银时怕的东西不多，一怕鬼二怕高，他现在连松手都不敢，更别提接住会像一颗炮弹一样跳进他怀里的神威了。  
所以银时只是一直看着，走过了就回头去看，直到看不见了。神威则坐在原地，只是笑眯眯地看着银时，却没有要移动的意思。

等银时折腾完回到客栈，已经累脱了水，他想也没想地推开自己房间的门，不料神威正在房里洗澡。  
神威披散着一头秀丽的长发，坐在木桶中，两条手臂搭在边沿，闭眼假寐，正好面对门口。水雾缭绕间，他的身子若隐若现。  
少年人精瘦的身子，纤细流畅的腰线，肌肉匀亭，看起来光滑细腻，让人猜想摸上去手感肯定不错。  
银时捂着鼻子别过头，默念非礼勿视非礼勿视。一面暗骂这死孩子洗澡都不知道锁门吗！也不知道拿个啥东西挡着！一面大声说着“对不起我走错了！”然后夺门而出，“砰”地一声关了门。  
神威被他吵着了，有些不情愿地睁开一条缝，见房里空无一人，又闭上眼，安然睡去。

【十】

我今早上起来，突发奇想算了算日子，人间应正好是梅子黄时，便遣了青梅——就是我雕的人偶——去凡间买几斤梅子，打算酿点梅子酒，估摸着到了人间飞雪的时候正好能拿出来喝。想一想，冰天雪地之中，温一壶梅子酒，那叫一个惬意。  
我琢磨着到时候邀请神威来尝一尝，毕竟他是这么多年来我这小小仙府唯一的访客，就不知为什么最近好像没看见他。  
也许是他终于开窍知道不能把所有事都推给自己那个小仙官了？  
多想无益，我昨天看的那出戏子佳人还没演完呢！今天先把它看了吧！

【十一】

所有进士都被任命了官职，有近一个月的时间到自己所在地方走马上任。银时算了算，自己从京城赶去下面一个澧县也要不了二十天，就在京城又逗留了会儿。  
神威得知银时不着急赶路后，拉着银时又去逛！银时苦不堪言，试图向同样逗留在京城的苏笙投去求救的眼神。苏笙淡笑着坐在原地，见银时望过来还挥了挥手，比了个口型。玩得开心。  
银时痛心疾首。银时捶胸顿足。银时••••••银时被神威扯着走出了好远。  
“少年，你这样要把阿银吃穷了啊！阿银本来就没什么钱，再这么下去就要去卖身了啊！”银时跟在神威的身后，看着他左手一串糖葫芦，右手一串糖画，捏了捏自己瘪瘪的钱袋，半真半假地抱怨道。  
神威停了下来，头顶的呆毛晃了晃，圆溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨地看着银时，“没办法，那我就少吃一点吧！”  
银时顿了一下，觉得自己的心被不轻不重地挠了一下，有什么说不清道不明的感情溢满了胸腔。他低头看着神威的脸，觉得自己应该只是喜欢他的好皮相而已。但是看到神威一脸纯洁无辜地说着带点暧昧气息的话而不自知，他真想揪着他的衣领质问他，到底懂不懂他在说什么。  
然而他不敢。银时他不敢。他可以空手捉蛇，他可以独自一人入京，为了省盘缠便露宿在破庙之中，他可以把决定学子一生的那张试卷随意涂抹然后匆匆交上，他可以••••••但他不敢，他站在自己有那么点喜欢的人面前，却不敢问对方到底喜不喜欢他。  
一开始他确实只是看中了那么点相貌，但不知什么时候起，这个人在他心里占的地位越来越重，直至占满了整颗心。  
但他不敢，所以他只是敛了敛眸，问他，“你还想吃什么吗？”  
“唔，”神威眨了眨眼，低头思考了一会儿，抬起脸来笑着说道，“那，去西街那边看看吧！”说着自顾自地往前走。  
银时挠了挠头，吊儿郎当地坠在他身后，时刻准备着替小祖宗结账。

三天后，银时走马上任去了。  
他挑着清早走的，起来的时候蹑手蹑脚的，生怕吵醒了酣睡中的神威。上一次他半梦半醒间不小心踹了神威一脚，神威捏着他鼻子弄醒了他，随后一顿胖揍，最后还把他的早饭也给吃了。那以后银时每次入睡前都规规矩矩仿佛安详地躺在棺材里的尸体一样，醒来时也是如此。  
他领了一匹马，背着早已收拾好的行囊上路。牵着马走到城门口时，银时驻足，回头望着远处笼罩在薄雾中的京城，不知道在希冀什么。  
他叹了口气，牵着马就要离开。却突然听见一个清悦中夹着些笑意的声音，“武士先生，你在找什么？”  
银时一僵，猛地抬头，有人一身黑衣，扎着辫子，容颜清丽，坐在高高的城头，神威晃嗒着两条腿，眼睛罕见地睁了开来，湛蓝的眼里满是笑意。  
他见银时抬头，手一撑，就跳了下来。  
银时吓得立马丢了行李，跑过去伸出手试图接住他。  
谁料神威轻轻落地，站得稳稳的，压根不需要他去接。倒是银时，由于刹不住，直直往神威扑过去。神威见状，伸出手，后撤一步，抱住了扑过来的银时。  
银时觉得很尴尬，银时觉得自己快羞死了，银时把自己的脸埋在神威怀里，迟迟不肯抬头。  
他感觉到神威把他那有些尖锐的下颌搁在他头上，感觉得到对方胸腔里的一阵闷响，听到了对方从喉咙间逸出的一声轻笑，就听见他略低沉地开口，“武士先生，你这算是投怀送抱吗？”  
银时的脸“砰”地一声红了。银时猛地推开了神威。银时抬手捂住了自己羞红的脸，转过身去。  
他紧闭着眼，大声吼道，“你怎么来了啊！”  
对方的声音听起来似乎有一点不解，还夹着些怨气，那类似撒娇的语气听得银时耳朵都不争气地红了。“我才想问呢，武士先生为什么要瞒着我偷偷溜走啊！”  
银时“我、我”了好久，才说出一句完整的话，“我这不是要去当官吗！你也要跟着去啊？”  
神威晃了晃呆毛，笑眯眯地道，“是啊！我身无分文，武士先生难道忍心看我露宿风餐流落街头吗？”  
银时觉得自己脸上的热度降了一些后，慢慢转过身来，默默看着神威。  
神威则以他万年不变的纯良无辜讨人喜的笑容回应他。  
银时在心里对自己说，银时啊银时，你这回是真的栽了。随后叹了一口气，挠了挠头，有些不情不愿地走到神威身边，“先说好，我没钱，就算有了俸禄也是没钱，你要再像之前那种吃法，我是肯定养不起你的。”  
神威乖乖地点头，满口应道，“嗯，好，我以后稍微少吃点。”  
银时看了他一眼，知道那个“稍微”是真的“稍微”，算了，还是自己以后想点办法多赚点钱吧。“算了，先走吧。”说着拎了行李牵着马就往城外走。  
神威乖巧地跟在他身旁。  
“啊，对了，还有一个现实的问题。”银时一拍头，一脸严肃地看着神威，“我们只有一匹马。”  
神威闻言晃了晃呆毛，脸上依旧笑眯眯的。  
银时很想伸手摸一把。

最后，银时用那匹马换了辆牛车，两人赶到澧县花了一个月的事，就不多说了。

【十二】

“大人！大人！大事不好啦！”一大清早我就被人给吵醒了。也不知是什么原因，自从神威来过以后，我这千百年没人拜访的小小仙府就多了些访客。跟在神威身后的小仙官我能理解啦，你这月老上我这儿凑什么热闹？  
看到跳下云后就急急忙忙跑过来的月老还差点被我那门槛给绊倒，我还好心好意过去扶了他老人家一把，这才抱怨，“合着你隔大老远就喊我呢？能有啥事儿啊这么急？是天塌了还是地裂了？这跟你我又有什么关系呢？”说着走到自己桌子前坐了下来，泡杯热茶提提神。  
月老喘了半天气才喘匀，正好够我泡杯茶，“大人，大事不好啦！那啥，神威大人有红线啦！”  
“哟！这不是好事儿吗？哪家姑娘这么不走运，哦不，这么好运被他给看上啦？”我半真半假地调笑道，掀起茶盖拨了拨茶叶正要喝，就听月老道，“不是姑娘！是那个坂田银时！”  
我手抖了一抖，一时没拿稳，茶杯和盖一齐摔将下来，碎了一地。  
我心疼地看着满地青瓷碎片，悲痛欲绝。这是我用了几千年的茶具啊！名家之作啊！古董啊！就这么没了！  
不过现在好像不是心疼的时候••••••月老刚刚说啥来着？  
我打开命簿一看，呵！神威那小子！把坂田银时的命给我改得乱七八糟的！  
我掐指算了算，问他，“天帝和天后好像还在泡温泉吧？”他偏头想了一会儿，点了点头。“那你给我守在门口，万一他们要出来你就给我拖住他们。”月老行礼后一溜烟地跑了。  
我揉了揉眉心，随意收拾了下，跟守门的仙鹤点头致意，回身，一直帮我打理一切的青梅盈盈向我施礼，我冲她笑了笑，抬手给自己的府邸下了一个封印，最后看了一眼窗前那棵怎么也不开花的梅花，随后腾云，离开了三重天。

千百年没离开过我的小小仙府了，第一次出门居然是为了一个认识不到半年的人收拾烂摊子，总觉得我哪里堕落了？

我到了七重天，却只看见神威的小仙官一个仙，在那里伏案工作。我走到他面前，敲了敲他的桌子，他从快将他淹没的文书中抬起头来，没精神地跟我打了个招呼，我问他，“知道你家主子多久没回来了吗？”  
他睁着一双无神的眼睛想了老半天，不确定地道，“三天？还是五天？”我扶额，“已经七天了，折算到人间就是七年了。”看他一副不为所动的模样，我一时兴起，故意用一种稀松平淡的口气说道，“你家上司喜欢上了一个凡人。”然后满意地看着他先是瞳孔放大，惊愕得说不出话来，随后猛地起身，却因为动作太大碰到了桌上的文书，结果如小山高的文书轰然倒塌，把他给埋了。  
我没笑，真的。  
我稍稍施了个法，让他从文书堆里爬出来，然后跟他讲正事，“不要怀疑，月老说的，都看见红线了。现在的问题是，不管谁来找他，你都要给我拦下来，想办法应付过去，直到我把他给找回来，知道吗？”他一脸怕麻烦的样子，但还是干脆地应了下来。  
我转身，打算下去一趟，却看到不远处一个台子上放着一把有着银白剑鞘的剑，下面的武器架上是一把紫红色的伞。  
阿伏兔看到我的视线所指，解释道，“那是前任战神留下来的，他专门弄了不少武器架，放剑啊放刀的不知道为什么还有放笛子的。”他挠了挠头，“还有两个空的，大人拿其中一个放了一把伞。也不知道他是从哪里弄来的，虽然作为武器来讲还挺结实的，但是••••••反正他打架比较喜欢肉搏，拳拳到肉的那种。”  
我点了点头，抬手，那把伞便浮了起来，到了我面前，“这把伞我先带走，到时候给他。”阿伏兔虽然不太懂，但还是示意我随意，我也就毫不客气地把伞收下了。  
“我先下去逮人，天上的局势你务必要稳住。”说着便下凡去了。

【十三】

银时初到任，在澧县当县丞，平时就是整理整理文书啊管理管理仓库的，没什么难度，但是也不太闲，这样干了三年，他终于在第四年当上了一方父母官。  
对此银时唯一的感想是，啊——钱终于多了点了！可以给神威多买点米饭了！真是可喜可贺。  
澧县是一个小县，人口不多，也没什么特色，但元宵灯会还算热闹。今年是银时这个新任父母官上任的第一年，自然要出席，与民同乐一番。之前忙活了一年，连新年时都还在办理交接工作，没空陪神威。神威也是，明明是个喜欢看热闹的，却因为他要工作而陪在他身边，呆呆地看着豆大的烛火一跳一跳的，看得银时又好笑又心疼。  
是故银时今天跟县衙里的人都交待好后，就拉着一脸疑惑的神威出去逛灯会。

前三年，银时都被县令要求留守，所以神威也就没有看到灯会。这还是他第一次看到人间如此盛大的集会。天刚擦黑，街上挂满的各式各样的花灯就一一亮了起来，有的还在其上题了字谜，非常精致，有不少小摊贩出来摆摊，卖花灯的、卖姻缘线的、卖红签的、卖面具的、卖兔子的••••••什么都有。整个集市灯火通明，亮如白昼。到了最热闹的时候，月亮高高挂起，街上行人如织，还有人在河边放河灯，流动的灯火与天上的银河交相辉映，煞是好看。  
神威虽然很是好奇，但并没有离开银时身边。三年在人间的生活，总归还是让他成熟了一点，不至于事事用拳头说话。当然，要他讲道理是不可能的。其实最重要的一个问题是，他怕自己一拳下去就把人给打死了，这样会给银时带来不小的麻烦的••••••还有可能惹来天上的那群人。  
神威想到这时，不由自主地停下了脚步。是的，虽然他在天上没什么事，天上的诸位仙家也不喜欢管闲事，但是天帝喜欢每隔十天半个月地开一次会，让众仙汇报一下，美名其曰交流交流感情。有时候想不起来了，就推到后面。想了想他上次在天界露脸已经小半个月前的事了，算了算离天帝例行开会也不远了，虽然不露脸应该没什么关系，但万一时间久了，让人察觉了他不在天界的事实，恐怕免不了一堆麻烦。  
关键是，神威抬头去看银时，对方有些不解地望过来，银色的头发被灯火渲染得温暖了不少，血红的眼里是掩不住的柔情。  
他不太想离开这个人了。  
银时看着神威愣愣的样子，放缓了声音，问道，“怎么了？累了？”  
神威回神，摇了摇头，笑着道，“没什么。今晚是会有烟火吗？”  
“嗯，算来时间应该差不多了。”银时说着，突然感觉眼前天幕划过了一道白光，随后一朵烟火砰地炸开，点缀夜幕。  
银时忙推着神威要他转头去看。  
烟火升上天，一朵接一朵地炸开，带着长长的流苏，黑色夜幕下金色红色的光焰交叠，仿佛华美的舞裙，将天下照得亮如白昼。行人一个个驻足在原地，仰头望着天上这场盛大的演出，不时发出一阵阵惊呼。  
银时看了一会儿，又低头去看神威。昏黄暧昧的灯火下，神威仰头望着天，罕见地睁开了那双蓝色的眼，澄澈如镜的眼倒映着天上绚烂缤纷的烟火，如斯梦幻。  
漫天烟火下，茫茫人海中，他在看天上的烟火，银时在看神威眼中的烟火。  
如果此刻有一面镜子能让银时照一照，银时一定会发现，他看他的眼神，深情地仿佛落下了整个夜空的星子。  
银时轻声问他，“好看吗？”他不敢太大声，怕惊了他，怕惊了他后这幅美景就消失了。  
神威依旧痴痴地看着天上的烟火，说，“嗯，好看。”  
“好看就好。”银时轻轻在心底里说，其实我觉得你更好看。  
浮生长恨欢娱少，肯爱千金轻一笑。银时虽然不能学那些王公贵族为神威一掷千金，但是，为了他，让他奉献自己的生命也行！

在城外不远处的一座山上，有人一身玄衣，一手托着一盒胭脂，一手背在身后，站在空无一人的山顶，望着漫天烟火，他的眼睛黑黢黢的，即使是照亮整个县城的烟火的光，也无法照进他的眼底。  
他一直独自站在那看着烟火，背挺得笔直，脸上没什么表情，让人看不穿。  
他站了很久，直到露水打湿了他衣服的下摆，他才转身，一步一步地往山下走去。

烟火结束了。银时和神威在街上随意走着，不知道什么时候，不知道到底是哪只手先碰到了另一只手，总之等后来两人发觉的时候，两个人的手已经牵在一起了。但没有人想过要松开。即使知道不合适，他们还是手牵着手，只是靠得近了点，靠身体遮掩。银时偷偷去看神威，发现神威也正好在看他，两人相视一笑。  
神威走着走着，突然收敛了笑意，睁开了眼直视前方，脸色沉重，如临大敌。  
银时愣了一下，顺着他的视线看去，就看见从长街尽头、光影之中，走来一个人。  
那人像是从水墨画中走出来的一般，一身素净的玄衣，襟口暗绣一枝墨梅，墨色的发用一根墨玉簪松松一束，垂下来的几缕温顺地服帖在脸侧，柔和了他的轮廓。但那对眉，锋利如刀，威压迫人，其下一双清澈似剪水的眼眸却毫无波澜，不带一丝生气，脸上也没有半分表情，直让人扼腕叹息，白白生就了这副好相貌。视线上移看到那对眉时又恍然想到，即使是此人眼眸溢满温柔、盈盈若秋水，只怕也压不住这冷峻如山的眉的威势。  
虽然已是开春，气温却未有多少回升，这人却仍穿的如此单薄，好似不怕冷一般。他的手骨节分明，苍劲有力，手里还捧着一卷竹简，只是食指正好扣上了，看不清写的什么字。  
银时一开始以为出来逛还随身带着一卷竹简的人，一定是一名书生，至少也是个好读书的人，但单看这人凌厉的气质，就知道他绝不是。  
银时不知道为什么，觉得这个人很是熟悉，好像他早就认识了一样。  
对方走到他们面前站定，和神威对视了一会儿，忽然开口，“天帝马上就要召集所有人了。”声音如珠似玉，却怪清冷的。  
神威微微眯起眼，没有回他，暗暗握紧了手中银时的手。  
他沉默地看着两人交缠在一起的手，叹息，“神威，你这是违反天条的。”银时觉得对方似有似无地瞥了他一眼。  
“那又怎样？”神威突然开口了，视线从未从对方身上移开。银时有些惊愕地看着情绪波动如此之大的神威，又好奇为何神威像是感受不到他的视线一样，眼里都映不出他的影子。他打量四周，才发现周围所有人的动作都停了下来，像是时间凝固了一样。他突然想到了什么，又去仔细打量对方，这才发现，此人衣着打扮，都不似这个朝代的人。  
结合两人的对话，银时得出了一个不可思议的结论。  
此人，恐怕能操纵时间与空间。  
对方摇了摇头，正欲再说些什么，却忽然顿了顿，像是看到了什么一样，眼睛微微睁大，猛地回头，之前一直淡然的表情松动了些，眼神有一瞬间的恍惚，片刻后又恢复了平静无波的样子，眼眸黑如点漆。  
他的手收紧了一些，手中竹简忽而一阵烟般消散了。他放下手，没有回头，又往来时的那片光影中走。他越走越远，声音像是从遥远天外传来的一样，悠远空茫。“我拖不了多久，你好自为之吧。”最后消失在光影之中。  
果真不是世中人。

神威仍定定地看着那个方向，直到好久才回神，扯了扯银时，说，“走吧。”  
“啊？哦。”银时挠了挠头，跟着神威继续走，却一直还在想着刚才的事。  
直到他迎面撞见一个故人。“这不是银时和神威吗？近来可好？”苏笙一身白衣，冲他们拱了拱手。  
“苏兄？你怎会在此地？”  
“我是出来和人谈生意的，恰巧路经此地，正好赶上上元节，就来凑个热闹。”苏笙说着，垂眼看了下两人仍牵在一起的手，促狭地笑了笑，拱手道，“看来你们都过得不错，我还有事，先走一步了。”  
“哦，苏兄慢走。”对方背对着他们，扬了扬手中的扇子。  
银时又和神威走出一段，突然顿足，如醍醐灌顶，猛地回头，茫茫人海中，哪里还见苏笙的影子。  
银时之前百思不得其解，意外见到苏笙后才恍然，原来那人是和苏笙很像。  
如果他笑起来，大概和苏笙就一样了。  
神威有些恼了。这人从刚刚开始就心不在焉的，还当他不存在一样。  
所以他一把揪过银时的衣领，踮脚就吻了上去。  
银时还沉浸在自己的思绪里，突然被拉了一把，也没来得及反抗，只得匆匆稳住身形，偏头正想问神威干嘛时，神威的脸已经近在他面前。他看着那人安静阖上的眼，娟秀的眉，小巧的鼻头，感叹这人怎么看怎么好看，他的嘴唇也很软••••••  
等等，嘴唇？  
银时惊愕地睁大了眼，脸色涨红，来不及反应又被神威一手推开。  
神威看了他一眼，用手背擦了擦嘴，重又牵起他的手，说，“走吧。”神色自若，好像刚刚什么也没有发生。  
可是银时的脸已经红得跟猴屁股一样了。

【十四】

入夏，梅雨，连绵不断，阴云密布。  
神威撑着下巴，坐在窗前，睁开眼看着外面织成的雨幕，头顶的呆毛有一搭没一搭地晃来晃去。  
他是不大喜欢雨的，并非单纯因为下雨了他就没法悠闲地坐在屋顶，或者拉着银时出去逛。  
他本能地不太喜欢这种凉凉的东西，也不喜欢这阴沉的天气。  
毫无来由。  
银时伏案看着水文记录，看累了一抬头，就看见自家小兔子一脸抑郁地看着窗外阴沉沉的天，头上呆毛都蔫了，那叫一个心疼啊！  
等天放晴了就带他出去逛一逛吧。  
不过，他倒是有了一件更担心的事情。  
澧县离河不远，往年汛期时虽没有大的水灾，但确实有过深及腿根的积水。而今年，雨已经连绵下了一个月，虽然不是特别大，但丝毫没有要放晴的趋势。  
照这样子下去，恐怕••••••  
银时掩上了书卷，面上带了几分忧虑。

神威站在门前，看了眼面前织成的雨帘，又低头看了眼漫上台阶的积水。他不太喜欢雨，更不喜欢一脚踩进有他半个人那么高的积水里，那样他的裤子会湿哒哒的黏在他腿上，怪不舒服的。所以他撑开银时送他的油纸伞，然后翻身上了屋顶。  
他在屋顶间跳跃，绕着县城走了一圈，最后站在城墙上眺望着远方翻滚的浓云，眼睛睁了开来。  
神威从湿润的空气中嗅到了一丝不同寻常的气息。他想他也许该找个人问一问，但是，会告诉他的人未必知道，知道的人未必会告诉他。  
他执着伞站在屋檐上，凝神眺望远方，微凉的风裹挟着细密的水汽扑面而来，打湿了他漆黑浓密的眼睫。他站了很久，直到天色又暗了几分，才往回走。

三重天。  
司命星君站在门前，望着檐下的雨帘出神。庭院内的那一小片湖，此刻也笼罩在蒙蒙烟雨中。雨丝像断了线的珍珠落在水面上，泛起圈圈涟漪，不断向外扩散开去，模糊了水中倒影。他站了良久，忽地伸出手接了一串雨珠，任由湿润的水汽沁湿他的发，随后折身往室内走，一边还吩咐他的小仙娥青梅去取他前些日子酿的青梅酒。  
他走到榻前，侧躺下来，一手撑着头，如墨长发便倾泄下来，像是铺展开的画卷。青梅端着托盘在他面前盈盈跪了下来，将托盘放在在下面的矮榻上，随后为他斟了一杯酒，将东西留在了矮榻上，又退了下去。司命伸手取了酒杯，却不饮，只是注视着平静的水面。  
“青梅，你知道吗？”他悠悠晃着手中酒杯，清澈的酒液微微晃荡，险些溢出杯沿。青梅闻声，放下了手边的活计，乖巧地望向他。  
“水能载舟，亦能——”他倾倒酒杯，酒液“哗啦”流了一地，“覆舟。”  
面对青梅投过来的疑惑地眼神，他温和地笑了笑，如同春风化雪，眼里盈着一缕缱绻温柔。“没什么，就是忽然，想起来了而已。”

后来果真如银时所料，连日的暴雨冲垮了河堤，沿岸几个县城立时遭殃，直接被整个给淹了。周边的县城情况也不怎么样，离被淹也差不离了。房屋损毁无数，还有不少人被洪水冲走，可能再也找不到了吧。粮食缺乏，更要紧是淡水。澧县也是如此。朝廷很快拨了赈济的粮款下来，也叫邻近州郡的军队帮忙重修河堤。银时每天忙的团团转，又是安置流民又是发放粮食还要安抚百姓的情绪。神威也经常跟在他身后，将那些人为生存挣扎的苦状全看在眼里，心里却咂摸着不知是什么滋味。  
他是神，还是战神，按理来讲早已看惯生死，不应该有任何动容的才对。  
然而似乎在人间呆久了，沾上了点儿烟火气，他的心湖确实不再像从前那样平静到没有丝毫波澜。  
但也仅此而已。  
他看着面前忙碌的身影，看着他日渐消瘦，还有深深的黑眼圈，在心里筹划着把人打晕带走丢床上强制对方睡觉的可能性。

洪水过了小半个月就退了，此后接连都是艳阳天，但灾难远没有结束。  
比洪水更可怕的，是紧随其后的瘟疫。

一开始只是个别人发烧，以为只是因为寒气入体才如此，就没怎么放在心上，只是自己随便用些土方对付对付。然而连日高烧不退，终于家人才慌慌张张请来了大夫。大夫一见病人形容，心下一骇，诊脉诊了没多久，眉心就拧起了疙瘩，另一只手还不停地捻着自己的胡子。众人一见这架势，大气也不敢出，屏息等待着。就见大夫放下了手，沉着脸，说，“这是得了瘟疫，如今已经没得治了，趁早收尸，一把火烧了吧。”  
一名妇人一口气没喘过来，登时眼一翻倒了下去。  
又是一堆忙活。  
这有人得了瘟疫的消息刚传出去，大夫又被请到另外几户人家问诊，结果都不出意外，全是瘟疫。  
这回儿大夫慌了，拿自己的一些药叫其家人赶紧吃下去，又让人把那些被子啊衣服什么的都一把火烧了。  
然而已经来不及了。  
它如同夜里潜行的魔鬼，在所有人察觉之前，早已蔓延开来。

银时倒头睡了没几天，就被人慌慌张张地叫醒了，他还迷瞪着眼正想破口大骂，结果人直接给他跪下来了。“大人！大事不好啦！县里有不少人染上瘟疫啦！”  
银时随便披了件外套就往外跑，连鞋都没来得及穿。  
赶到人家门口就看到一白布盖着的尸体陈放在门前，门前已经架好了柴堆，淋了油，就差点火了。  
银时一把揪住围观的郎中，问，“还有多少人染了病？”郎中看他这架势，配上凶神恶煞的一张脸，哆哆嗦嗦地道，“小人、小人也不知啊！”  
“那初期你便能检查出来并治好吗？”  
“小人、小人可以试一试。”  
银时沉思一会儿，拉着大夫的衣袖就走，“你随我去看看其他人，好排查一下。”

即使有那郎中的药，某些人还是不幸染上了瘟疫。瘟疫很快爆发，不少尸体连其衣物都被付之一炬，窜得老高的烈焰和着头顶的炎日，明晃晃地映着县令与百里内所有郎中焦躁的脸，焦灼如豆一般大的汗珠砸在地上留下一个湿印，又快速地蒸发了。银时将此事上报给了朝廷，朝廷却不像上次那样积极主动，过去了好几天都没半点回信，如石沉大海。他们急得打转，却又都束手无策。好不容易有了消息，结果是大批的军队来锁城了。银时心里发凉，知道这是朝廷已经放弃了他们的意思，但他也只把消息压了下去，安抚百姓。而流言却不胫而走。关于朝廷已经放弃了他们的。关于很快这座城就要被一把火烧光的。一时人心惶惶，众人脸上都蒙上了死亡的阴影。

此刻云海之上，桂驾着仙鹤，打西边来，刚上到三重天，就看到一个熟悉的身影。  
他万年一身单调的玄衣，站在云端，垂下眼帘，俯瞰人间。他眉目平静、背着手站在那里，一动不动，没有风，整个画面都是静止的，好像他就能那样站到沧海桑田。  
桂想了想，琢磨着当没看见悄悄溜走。不料对方忽然抬头，正巧撞见他的眼里，脸上似笑非笑。桂在心里暗叹一声，指使着仙鹤转个弯儿，那畜生却停在原地，摆出戒备又带着惊恐的姿态，再不敢向前一步。桂正想训斥几句，忽然想起了什么，无奈摇头，打了个手势示意仙鹤先行离去，脚下转了个弯儿，自个儿往对方那儿走。仙鹤如蒙大赦、落荒而逃。他回头，看了眼仙鹤那堪称狼狈的仓皇逃离的一点白影，毫无半点仙家气质，直想扶额。  
却听身后那人一声轻笑。  
司命没等到人走到自己面前，就开口问道，“你怎的回来了？不是同那因陀尊者一道儿去小西天听人布道，要大半年才能回来的吗？还是说，”他眨了眨眼，脸上带着三分笑意，“你怕我故意欺负他？”  
桂一边在心里吐槽你怎么这么能给自己加戏，一边正经地顺着他的话儿道，“是啊，天下谁人不知，司命星君是个瑕疵必报的人。平时得罪了看似不要紧，指不定哪天下凡历劫或者改过时会遭遇些什么。”他顺着司命的视线往下看，“怎么••••••这是瘟疫？那个人，银时？”  
司命手一摊，作无辜状，语调却带着调笑的意味，像是和老朋友叙旧。“你们一个是大猫元君，跟小西天关系好，一个是财神，我哪惹得起？”他也低头往下看，脸上表情莫测，“是啊，闹得还挺厉害。朝廷都放弃这块地儿了，怕是得死在这儿了。”  
“嗯，你说的好像是有点道理。不过，”他摸着下巴，纠正道，“不是大猫，是肉球。”又说，“这不在你的命簿里吗？咱们要不要帮帮他？”  
司命无语凝噎。司命有点想把这人一脚踢下界去。司命••••••司命他转身走了。  
当然不是被气走的。  
“那就劳烦你先下去教教他们一些预防瘟疫的法子，我去找老君讨几颗仙丹来，为重病的人续续命。”

半夜的时候，银时回来了。他一踹开房门，就直接倒在了床上，连鞋都没有脱。  
听到响动的神威从隔壁过来，看见门都没关，银时四仰八叉地瘫在床上。他站在床边看了一会儿，伸手推了推银时，“武士先生，起来洗个澡吧。”  
银时一把拍开了他的手，含混不清地道，“让阿银我先睡一会儿吧。”  
神威也不恼，直接提着领子将人提溜了起来，拖着走了几步，走到屏风后他准备好的浴桶前，将人衣服直接撕了，然后一把丢进桶里。  
银时还迷糊着，突然掉到水里，还吞了好几口。等他清醒了，冒出头来，正想抱怨几句，看到神威一反常态的面无表情，不知怎么就觉得是自己有错在先了，于是又下潜了些，只露出一双眼睛在外面，湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴地看着神威。神威眼神幽幽地看了他好一会儿，忽而叹气，伸出手揉了揉银时那看上去手感就很好的蓬松的卷毛，声音低沉，透着无奈和温柔，“武士先生，你这是在犯规啊。”  
银时眨了眨眼，眼里透着几分疑惑，神威却只是走到他身后，撩起温热的水淋湿他的发，然后帮他按摩头皮。银时舒服得眯起了眼，放松身体享受起来。  
神威垂眼看着银时脖颈后那一片白嫩的肌肤，在悠悠晃着的缇红烛火的映衬下，也染上一层绯色，偏这人又没半点自觉，大大咧咧地在他面前赤裸着，勾得人心痒。  
神威的眼神越来越沉，终于伸手在那片皮肤上逡巡时，忽然手一顿。他探头看去，发现这人阖上了眼，不知什么时候就睡了过去。  
他凝视那人熟睡的面容，自然也没错过眼下的青黑。他看了好一会儿，才将人抱了出来，放在床榻上，胡乱用毛巾擦干净了水，在这样一番动作后，人也没醒。对方倒是之后很自觉地滚进了温暖的被窝之中，打了几个滚，将自己卷了起来。  
神威看着那人孩子气的睡姿，挥手熄灭了烛火，自个儿出去了，还小心地关上了门。

受灾的几个郡县都是一派乌云蔽日、萧条凋敝、哀鸿遍野。  
此刻，远在京城，却是另外一幅景象。  
天高地阔，云淡风轻，京城一派祥和安宁，完全没有受到影响。商队往来，叫卖不断，烟火飘渺，人们照常开业，维持营生，似乎对于那几个遭灾的郡县完全不知情。  
城中北部，有一座高耸精巧的楼阁，名曰“通天阁”，非王公贵胄，是不能登临的。  
阁有三层，一层饮食，二层摆宴，三层登高望远。这其中又有不少门道，臣子和一般贵族及其子孙，都只能呆在第一层。良臣名将、皇亲国戚，也只能上到第二层。而这第三层，非天子，不能登临。  
此刻，却有一名玄衣人，背着手，立于通天阁的第三层，把酒望远。  
这必然不是当今天子，因为按照时辰，此刻那位应该还没下早朝呢。  
“普天之下，莫非王土；率土之滨，莫非王臣。”他站在高阁之上，遥望远方，手中擎着盏青铜酒爵，里面盛满了酒。身后一人一身戎甲，半跪着，沉默不语。“这些人为了争夺一个位子，弃天下苍生于不顾。不珍惜生命的人，想必自己的命也不重要。”他悠悠叹了口气，忽抬手，将杯中酒一饮而尽，随后将酒爵放在栏杆上，发出清脆的一声响。“那就，都杀了吧。”他回头笑着看了一眼半跪在地上的人，声音却清晰又冰冷。“传令下去，三皇子易，其下属渝州郡守，为助其主夺储君之位，挖河堤、下药，致使瘟疫弥漫、生灵涂炭•••••”他又回过头去，凝视着南方，正是闹瘟疫的那几个郡县所在，吸了口气，声音又沉了下去，“灭族。”  
身后人低首，领命离去。

银时正在里堂和管账的忙碌着清点物资，忽然一个下人闯了进来。“大人！大人！”银时随手将一卷账簿丢了过去，“叽叽喳喳地吵死了！”说着又拿起了另一本账簿。  
下人倒是身手利落，轻易就接住了，将账簿交还给管账先生后，这才接着说话，“大人！门口来了个人，说是神医，知道怎么治瘟疫！”   
银时将手中的账簿随手一丢，一阵风般不见了。  
还未到会客室，就听见一个声音道，“怎么着啊！你们待客之道就是这样？我是神医哎！来救急救难的神医哎！”  
银时推门，看见一人穿着身寻常的灰色布衣，一头漆黑亮丽的长发，还像模像样地戴了方巾，举着个招牌，药箱是没有，怎么看怎么像神棍。  
来人看到他，眼睛一亮，挥手喊道，“银——”手却又停住了，话也咽了下去，然后收回手，起身行了个里，恭敬疏离地道了声，“草民见过大人。”  
银时蹙眉，却也懒得追究他的无礼，“你有办法治瘟疫？”来人抬头看着他，眼神闪烁，“是。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“桂。”那人沉默了一会儿，忽而笑道，脸上满是怀念的神色，“我叫桂。”

此后银时给桂指派了一名粗通医理小童，让他二人四处出诊。桂虽然看似是个神棍，但似乎确是有那么点真本事的，病症较轻的基本病情都得到了控制，有些还直接痊愈了。他还采集了些草药，制成药包，叫人贴身佩戴。又带人将水井填了，重新去寻干净的水源。  
即使重病之人不得救，疫情倒是得到了控制，没再出现新的染病者。桂也说，重病之人也不是没救，只是那药制作起来麻烦，需要他花不少时日。  
而五重天上，司命一脚踹开了太上老君炼丹房的门，也不管吓得战战兢兢抱成一团的老君和小童，自顾自找了一把软椅坐了下来，腿伸直了，两手交叠在一起搭在身前，才笑道，“老君，给我些仙丹呗。”  
老君独自上前，弯下腰来，战战兢兢地道，“上、上神••••••”感觉到司命忽然凌厉起来的视线，他才知失言，连忙改口道，“星、星君、想要多少？”  
司命摆了摆手，“你看着给吧。”  
老君顿了一下，才蹒跚着走到一个抽屉前，拿出一个白玉瓶，然后走到司命面前，奉上，“这瓶里，有十二颗，星君可将一颗化入水中，分作六杯，常人服用，即可百病无忧。”  
司命接过后，在手中把玩了一会儿，表情莫测，良久才起身道，“行了，你这些天多炼点丹吧，马上就能用上了。”说着就往门外走。  
身后老君和仙童都躬身行礼，“恭送星君。”

“把这些药，送给那些重病的人，一人一副，服下后出一身汗，再好好休息几天，就能痊愈了。”桂拉过一旁忙碌的小童，将几个竹筒塞给他，又吩咐道，“送完之后再回来，我这还有一些，应该正好够用了。只是要劳烦你多跑几趟。”  
小童得令后连忙跑去送药了。  
桂看着他离去的背影，又回房，继续将药灌进竹筒之中。  
最后那几副药，他和小童一起去送的，亲眼见病人身上的邪瘴散去，这才安下心来。  
他这心下去没多久，又听人猛敲门板，随后一阵兵荒马乱，有人进来了，桂一眼认出那是银时府里的下人。那人一进门来，直接“扑通”一声跪了下来，声嘶力竭，“神医！神医！银时大人害了瘟疫！”  
桂心里一咯噔，手上的竹筒没拿稳，直直摔了下来，里面残余的药液洒了一地。  
“快！带我去！”

桂赶到门前，就见门外站了一排人，房内一片狼藉，神威坐在床榻上，低头为银时换头上的毛巾。  
他想起自己应该是听过这人的名头，毕竟那人当初闹得那么大。但他现在没心情叙旧。他扑到床前，用灵识探测银时的身体，发现银时早已病入膏肓，星轨也是一片黯淡，偏偏司命给的仙丹又正好用完了。  
桂咬了咬牙，脸上满是不甘。  
纵他是神仙，也回天乏术。  
神威倒是罕见地安静——兴许是刚刚已经撒过气了——此刻只是默默地给银时不断更换头上的毛巾，希望能让他额头的温度降下来，然后便是一遍遍地描摹银时的面容。  
他低着头，温柔的视线仔细地逡巡着他的领土，掠过那人光洁的额头，紧蹙的眉，阖上的双眼，卷翘的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，脸上因为高烧而引起的不正常的薄红，最后落到血色尽失的薄唇。  
他直勾勾地看着，眼底窜起一股野火，倒叫旁人觉得不好意思起来。  
桂摸了摸鼻子，说，“我去翻几本古书，看能不能找到救他的法子。”说着又风一阵地离开了。  
神威似毫无所觉，不管是桂来时还是离去时，他都维持着那个动作一动不动，好像一个安静美丽的瓷娃娃。  
他一直呆在银时的身边，却没能留意到他的身体状况的变化。  
他忘了。  
他是神，长生不老，病邪无法侵袭；而银时只是普普通通的凡人，也会生病，也会死。  
他的手一遍遍地抚过银时侧脸的轮廓，从眉梢，划过颧骨，最后到达唇角。  
他看着那苍白的唇，湛蓝的眼闪烁着，像是亿万星辰碎成无数星屑，点缀在他眼中。他缓缓低头，在那微微开合的唇上轻柔地印上一吻，小心翼翼，像是生怕吵醒了那人一般。又带着万分眷恋与不舍，极尽温柔。  
像是这些年来他做过的很多次那样，宛如蜻蜓点水，一触即离。

毕竟，他们两个，从一开始，就不可能长相厮守。

桂上到三重天，只见遥山如画，松云迭浮。司命府就在山前，雅致的庭院里盛开着几株花树，两只仙鹤在湖边戏水。  
司命就坐在湖边的石凳上，手上端着盏茶，望着那株似乎枯死多年的梅树，表情漠然。  
桂落到他面前，他也没什么反应，就望着那株梅树出神。  
桂也不跟他周旋，厉声问道，“银时的病是怎么回事？是你早就编排好了的吗？为什么老君的仙丹正好就用完了？是你算好的吗？”  
司命这才回神，他淡淡地扫了桂一眼，不咸不淡地道，“不管我跟老君借几颗仙丹，银时都会害病的。”  
桂皱了皱眉，脸色沉了下去。“所以，果然是你编排好了的？你故意的？银时怎么得罪你了？你非要他吃十世的苦！”  
司命闻言，挑着眉看着他，脸上似笑非笑，眼底带着一点薄薄的笑意，却令人如坠冰窖。“你以为，命簿真的是由司命编排的？”他悠悠地说着，不紧不慢地饮了一口茶，随后抬手将一卷竹简丢到桂的面前。  
桂不解，打开来看，扫了一眼里面的内容，立刻知道这便是由司命掌管的命簿，上面详细记录了每个人的生老病死，但是上面，没有银时名字。  
“再看看这一卷。”他说着，又丢来一卷。桂打开来，却发现一个字都没有，用神识去试探，只感觉冥冥有一种强大的力量，保护着这卷竹简。  
“这一卷，记的便是神仙的命运。”对面的人用冰冷清晰的语调说道，脸上神色莫名。“你是看不到的，因为你就被记录在册。或者说，”他目光灼灼地直视着桂，声音冷淡，表情漠然，“这九重天上，没有任何一位神，能看见上面的字迹。”  
闻言，桂的心“咯噔”一声沉了下去。桂抬眼去看对面端坐的人，只见他的眉锋利如刀，眼里冰封了一整个肃杀的冬天。桂心神一晃。就听他道，“所谓司命，其实谁的命运都不归他管，他只是，”他垂下眼帘，恢复成那种平静淡漠的样子，好像万事万物都入不得眼。“去见证所有盛衰兴亡而已。”

高烧使得银时的头脑昏昏沉沉的，他一直处于一种迷蒙的状态中，偶尔模模糊糊地睁开眼看见面前橙红色的发，还有那人溢满担忧的蓝色的眼，他就想抬起手来，像往常一样，拍拍他的头，安抚他。  
但他的身体不听使唤，手太沉重了，抬不起来。他就只是尽力睁大眼，希望能把面前人的音容相貌全部刻在心上，直到因为太过困倦，又沉沉睡去。  
直到最后一刻，像是回光返照一般，他终于能睁开眼，看清神威的面容。神威见他睁眼醒来，一时愣住了，回过神来后一阵兵荒马乱，又是扶他坐起来又是给他垫上靠垫又是端茶倒水的，还问他饿不饿，想不想吃点什么。  
一直以来都是衣来伸手饭来张口的大爷一样，连买东西要付钱都不知道的神威，在他这样病过一场后，倒是学会怎么照料人了。  
然而银时只是虚弱地摇了摇头，牵着神威的手，叫他坐在床边就好。  
神威安静地眨了眨眼，又坐上床，将人揽进怀里，又细心地为他掖好被角。  
银时靠在他胸口，整个人蜷缩在他温暖的怀抱里，听着他有力的心跳，似乎下一秒就能再睡过去。  
他张了张嘴，试图说些什么，然而太久没喝过水，喉咙干涩得厉害，虚弱得说不出话来。神威低下头来，凑近了些，也只能听到他的喘息。过长的刘海温柔地落在银时的脸上，二人呼吸交融，一室静谧。  
神威保持着这样侧耳倾听的姿势好一会儿，余光瞥到银时似乎万分困倦眯起来的眼，又强撑着不让自己睡过去的样子，才在银时耳边低声说道，“武士先生，想睡的话就睡吧，有什么话醒来再说，我会一直守着你的。”他说着，俏皮地冲银时眨了眨眼。“保证让你醒来第一眼看见的就是我。”神威说罢，哼起了一支乡间小调，这还是银时教他的。  
银时闻言，听着悠扬的小调，眼睛缓慢地阖上了。

银时其实曾经也想过，要考取功名，衣锦还乡，不能荒废了教他读书识字的那位先生的一番苦心。最后要娶一个沉鱼落雁的美人，肤若凝脂，螓首蛾眉，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。如果她还温柔贤惠，勤俭持家，那自是再好不过了。  
后来，他确实考取了功名，但没能衣锦还乡，也没能娶一个沉鱼落雁的美人••••••不过他确实有一个沉鱼落雁的美人常伴身侧，就是没来得及问他，他愿不愿意嫁给他。  
虽然问了的话可能会被打，但现在，特别、特别、特别想开口问问他。

银时的头忽然垂了下去，手也松开了。神威连忙伸手拖住他的头，调到一个舒服的位置，又握紧了那只手，希望能把自己的热度传递过去，嘴上依旧哼着那支小调，一遍又一遍，不停歇。  
然后，一滴莫名的眼泪，啪嗒一声落在了银时的眼睑上，恍惚似是那人睡梦中流下的泪水。  
接着是又一滴，又一滴。

壬戌七年，夏，河水暴涨，泛滥成灾，堤坝崩塌，周边郡县皆被大水所没。平地成湖、一望弥漫。九月，水退，鼠疫盛行，死亡无数。唯澧县县令，求得灵药，保一方百姓，然己身染病，不治，以身殉职。  
这是当时人间史书上的记载。  
然而，天上史官在同一时刻的记载却截然不同。  
战神神威，违反天条，拒捕，堕天，攻打天界，被剔仙骨，贬入下界，永不得返。

【十五】

此刻暮色四合，霞光万丈，残阳如血。  
这样绝美的景象，却让一向一脸淡然的司命轻轻皱起了眉。青梅为他上了茶后，有些担忧地看着他。他摇了摇头，示意自己没事，随后看向遥远的天际，日落之地。

与此同时，在日落的天际，天地间像是被血染过一样。  
有人披着一身霞光而来，凛然如出鞘的利剑，带着毁天灭地的气势。  
云上黑压压一片，全是天兵，个个执着刀枪矛戟，站得密不透风，表情沉重。  
对面倒只有一人，两手空空，鲜红的披风随风起落。面对这样悬殊的差距，他的脸上却还挂着漫不经心的笑。  
沉默的对峙，四周只有风声凛冽，表面的平静下暗流涌动，剑拔弩张一触即发。  
为首一位将军样的天神忽然道，“神威，你违反天条，无故逗留下界多时，劝你还是乖乖随我到天帝那儿领罪。你毕竟是战神，天帝不会过多为难的。”  
神威闻言，轻轻一笑，湛蓝的眼眸眯了起来，“如果我说不呢？”  
那人拧眉，沉声道，“神威，你是要与整个天界为敌吗？”声如洪钟，明显是用上了法力，传到了几重天外。  
神威没有回答。他倏然睁开了眼，湛蓝的眼锐利如刀。所有人心下一凛，一个眨眼神威已在近前。  
仅仅一拳，汹涌的神力带起的劲风就扫倒了一片人。  
之前出言的天将心下一骇，一边飞快派手下去传信，一边祭出了自己的法器。  
神威察觉了他的动作，从混战中抽身，一脚踢碎了他手中的权戒，顺手给了他一拳。  
对方堪堪避开，拳风扫过他面门，额前刘海悄悄一断，落下云海。  
他这回不敢大意，连忙往后退，两旁的人则蜂拥上来，似要将神威淹没。  
神威也不在意，身形一拧，化作一道光，在人群中几个穿梭，倏时又上了另一片云，身后已倒下无数。  
那群天兵忽见神威出现在面前，虽然惊诧反应不及，但总归在领头的天将的指挥下摆出了阵型，没怎么慌乱。  
但神威可不在意对手的反应、阵法的精妙，他只是将面前冲过来的一个个打趴下而已。  
即使是上古阵法，对他而言，也不过是需要花点时间才能强破而已。

眼见这一支天兵也要折损，本来以车轮战胜之的想法略略动摇，不免有人动了点心思。  
九重天上谁人不知，战神神威虽然有无边法力，却不擅使术，于是其中几人互相递了个眼色，打算连环施法困住神威。  
不料一个咒术念完，也亲眼看见神威一时晃神被定在原地，下一秒却听闻东边传来一阵哀嚎，定神一看，神威不知何时出现在那，已经扫倒一大片人。  
再一回头，被定在原地的神威的幻影也渐渐消散了。  
众仙心下大惊，原来神威并不像他们以为的那样不通法术！见神威比预期的还要难对付，连阵法都乱了。

战斗不知持续了多久，然而身处中心的神威却未显出丝毫疲态，反而像是解开了什么封印一般，他越打越发显得精神奕奕，喷溅的鲜血似乎令云霞越发鲜艳。云层上已经躺了一片，然而人数没有丝毫的减少，相反的，不远的天边已经渐渐汇聚了各路神仙。  
一位老神仙颤颤巍巍地站了出来，咳嗽了几声，似是环顾了一圈，缠斗中的众仙便都收了手，退到几米开外，围成了一个圈。神威也收了手，抬着头，眯着眼看他。他见状，满意地点了点头，捋着长长的胡须叹气道，“神威，你本来并非通过修道升仙的，凡根未净，红尘未了，一时胡闹，天帝也会理解的。趁事情还没到不可收拾的地步，趁早收手吧，不要为了区区一个凡人，毁了自己的仙缘。”  
神威沉默了一瞬，低垂着头，再抬起头来时，已经换了一副表情。  
他脸上常挂着的笑容消失了，嘴唇缩了起来，表情狰狞地露出了全部牙齿，眼中燃烧着火焰，几乎是疯狂的怒意。  
“一时胡闹？区区凡人？”神威一字一顿地说着，手紧攥成拳，视线一个接一个的扫过上面站成一排的神仙，所有与他视线相接触的神仙都下意识地退后了一步。他缓慢地说着，声音近乎轻柔，表情却全然不是那么回事，“你们以为，我仅仅是在胡闹吗？”所有人都为他话语里的震怒而心悸。  
“这样无理的天条，这样无理的天命，就由我来，”神威手一挥，远在三重天司命处的那把紫红色的阳伞倏然出现在他手中，“碾碎吧。”

三重天，司命府，司命开了乾坤镜，看着下面一片混乱的场面，手指有节奏地轻轻敲击着桌面。  
他看着神威冲入阵法之中，很快又出来，扫倒一片神仙，又上一层云海。他身上那件鲜红的披风似是要滴血，脸上也有几道狰狞血迹，喘着粗气，有些狼狈，攻势却依旧凌厉，撕开一层又一层包围。  
神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。  
似是千万年前的一场重演。

他听见有神仙在喊，“神威，不要再作恶了，凡人自有凡人的命数，我等神仙不该再牵扯其中。”  
“神威，为了区区一个凡人，你要与整个天界为敌吗？”  
“神威，你不要再执迷不悟了。”  
••••••  
而神威似乎杀红了眼，听不见他们在说什么，只是一个接一个地打倒面前的人。

他缓缓闭上眼，似不忍再看，桌角的香炉升起一缕轻烟，模糊了他的眉眼。  
“成神还是成魔，往往只在一念之间而已。”

“神威！”有人怒吼着，“你当真为了一个凡人动了心？扰了清明？神昏颠倒？”  
神威的动作有一瞬间的停滞，他缓缓转头看向声音的来源，眼睛还是充血的红色。那人咽了咽口水，咬牙继续道，“你还真是，不知廉耻，丢尽天界的脸面呢！”  
神威没有回话，天地间一瞬间变得非常安静，众仙以他为中心围了好几个圈，战战兢兢地等待着下一轮的爆发，却又无人敢打扰他。  
“呵，呵呵，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”神威嗤笑一声，后来又不再抑制自己，仰天大笑。众仙看着他似癫狂似神魔的样子，冷汗直下。笑声突兀地断了，像是半空中突然折翼的鸟，垂直地坠落。神威转头看着刚刚出声的那人，眼睛恢复成一片清明，却是越来越冷了，如冰封的蓝色。“廉耻？脸面？在我看来，什么都不是！”  
他一挥手，伞当空劈下，云海分开，下界于郎朗白日忽遭惊雷，山头都削去一半。  
而正面迎接那把伞的小仙，几近魂飞魄散。

众仙骇然，萌生惧意，人心浮动，包围也就乱了。  
正当此时，不知从哪来的一道耀眼的光，像炽热的太阳一般普照天下，令人炫目，所有笼在光辉下的神仙都下意识地闭上了眼睛。  
等到那光芒消散，众仙睁开眼，就见神威被那缚仙绳束缚住了，正在狠命地试图挣脱。  
有仙祭出法器，将神威收了进去。神威就这样被带到了天帝面前。

【十六】

九重天上漫天云霞倦倦舒展，反射殿前金光。神威就被押着跪在天帝面前，身上缠着天链和锁仙绳，旁边还站着四位天将，随时防备他暴起。  
天帝高高地坐在殿上，垂眼看着固执地试图挣脱的神威，很是头疼。  
“神威，你可知错？”他问，声音沉如洪钟，在大殿内不断回荡。  
神威停下了挣动，抬眼看他，声音沉静，“我有何错？”虽然身居下位，气势却一点也不减。  
“你私动凡心、触犯天条，还打伤无数仙家，现在跪在殿下，你竟仍不认错？”  
神威勾起一个略显嘲讽的笑，“私动凡心？触犯天条？我到想知道，你们是怎么定下的这些规矩。打着神爱世人的幌子，却对凡间发生的一切苦难都不为所知也不为所动，任由凡间怨声载道，阴间鬼哭狼嚎，自己却在天上过着一成不变的悠闲日子。明明自己本身是人，通过修仙才升上来，却又立刻和凡人划清界限，说自己高人一等••••••”  
“神与人本就殊途，区区凡人又怎可染指神明？”天帝不咸不淡地打断他，不自觉地微抬起下颌，眼神淡漠地垂眼看向跪在陛下的神威，宛如看着一个无理取闹的孩童。  
“呵，”神威轻笑一声，“定下那些规矩，视人如蝼蚁，还不许和人私通，你们本来不也是人么？”他直勾勾地看着天帝，神情挑衅，又似带着分怜悯。  
“大胆！”天帝怒目而视，声音化作劲风，让大殿都震颤了几下，立于陛下的众位仙家也难免受了影响。  
唯有神威挺直了脊背跪在那里，任由劲风扫过刘海凌乱起落，他自眉眼不动，仿佛天地不过脚下浮尘。  
天帝察觉后收敛怒气，又恢复先前那般无情寡欲的模样，视线偏移对着一位仙君道，“去三重天请司命过来，他最懂律法，问他该如何处置。”  
仙君拱手作揖的动作一顿，头低垂着看不清神色，他最后还是做到位了，才转身驾云离开。

司命很快就过来了。他远远地看了眼坐在高处的天帝，便明了天帝召他过来的意图，本就清冷的眉目又冷上了几分。  
仙君落到殿前汉白玉上，通告道，“司命星君到！”尾音拖得很长，他正想为其让路，人已经从他面前走过。  
神威闻言，头顶的呆毛动了动，他扭头去看自己这位多日不见的老友。司命似乎还是那副淡漠地看人世悲欢离合的模样，眼眸沉静，似乎万事万物都入不得他的眼。  
司命从殿外一路走来都没有看他一眼，即使是路过他面前，脚步也没有丝毫的停顿。司命一直走到陛下离天帝最近的地方，才停了下来。  
天帝率先开口了，“司命，你来说说，神威犯了什么罪？”  
司命垂眼，声音如古井无波，“战神神威，私通凡人，为一己之私，打伤众仙家和诸多天兵天将，”神威身子一动似要反驳，司命则跟没察觉一样，继续说了下去，“双方间的打斗引得天地变色，风雨大作，电闪雷鸣，凡间动荡不堪，江河倒灌，山崩地裂，毁坏凡间屋舍不知几何。至于人员伤亡••••••地府爆满，奈何桥都快塌了，阎王已经着人上书天庭来哭诉了。”前面还说得一板一眼，颇为正经，后面却说得颇为戏谑，配上那平静无波的语气，倒是惹得这些闲得无聊的神仙会心一笑，又不经意瞄到天帝的脸色，便掩嘴轻咳起来，一时殿里都是此起彼伏的轻咳声。  
神威倒是双目微瞠，怔愣在原地，不知在想些什么。  
司命言罢，低眉垂首，恭敬地立于一旁，也没去看其余人等的反应。  
“那依你所言，该当如何处置？”天帝斜眼看了司命一眼，心下不然。  
司命沉吟一声，道，“天道有常，惩恶扬善••••••”司命话还没说完，就被神威出声打断了。  
“天道惩恶扬善？这是什么天道？让一个人世世不得善终，便是善吗？让这群神仙整日赏花下棋，高高在上不理人间疾苦，便是善吗？让神仙与凡人划清界限，不能相守，便是善吗？”  
司命开口欲辩，神威愤然打断他，“如果不是的话，那你告诉我，什么是善，什么是恶！”  
司命看了他一眼，侧身袖手道，“如你这般，造下诸多杀孽，为祸人间的，便是恶。”神威瞳孔骤缩，司命敛眸，遮掩了所有情绪，面上无悲无喜，“至于这世世不得善终••••••凡事皆有其命数，月盈则冲，华不再繁。古来有之，嗟我何言。”  
一时大殿内噤若寒蝉，众仙个个呆立在原地，怔怔地望着司命，连天帝都忍不住侧目。  
唯有司命一身玄衣，袖手一旁，面容如玉沉静，微微垂着眼帘，眼眸似有千山重。  
“得了，我叫你来不是让你和他辨什么善恶的。”天帝沉声打破沉默，目光灼灼地盯着司命，“我问你，该如何处置神威？”  
司命抬头飞快地看了天帝一眼，又垂首，道，“剔去仙骨，贬入下界，永世不得返。”  
殿内顿时响起一片抽气声。这剔骨之痛，本就令人痛不欲生，起初有法术护体倒还好，而随着仙骨一节节剔除，自身仙法修为也会一成成散尽，那时更是痛苦难当，撑不住的就此魂飞魄散也说不定。  
而这仙骨一去，自此与凡人无异，再想聚气修仙却是难了。  
便是断了仙途。  
这是天界最酷厉的刑罚，如若不是犯了什么天怒神怨、不可饶恕的罪，是不会被剔仙骨的。  
众仙面面相觑，偷偷瞄着坐在上位面无表情的天帝，心道这刑罚立了这么多年，从未动用过，这次神威是将动静闹得大了些，但人家是战神，也不至于••••••吧。  
天帝扫了众仙家一眼，他们便一个个低下头去，眼观鼻鼻观心，似乎很是安分。天帝清咳一声，冲着司命所在微扬首，“那便你来动手吧。”  
司命眉眼不动，并指成掌，运气一掌隔空打向神威。神威身体一震，贝齿咬紧下唇，很快血丝便将那淡樱色的唇染成嫣红。他的额前冒出一滴滴冷汗，秀发被打湿成一绺一绺的贴在脸上。他似正承受着极大的痛苦，连原本白皙的脸都染上不正常的潮红。可他紧咬着唇，纵然汗如雨下，愣是一声没吭，一双眼睛死死地盯着司命，似乎恨不能扒其皮，啖其肉，饮其血。  
一旁的小仙瞥到神威的眼神，顿时汗毛直立，背后出了一身冷汗，下意识地瑟缩了一下，别过了视线。  
而司命则神色不变，只专心致志地剔去神威的仙骨。  
一开始神威还能勉强直立上身端正地跪在那里，后来随着修为散去，疼痛越加难以忍受，他渐渐蜷起了身体，最后则干脆趴在地上，气息已经微不可闻，可掩在凌乱碎发下的一双湛蓝眼眸，依旧炯炯有神，牢牢锁在司命身上，令人战栗。  
司命收手，飘散在空中的神威数万年的修为，便凝成了他掌中一个光点，倏忽消失不见了。  
天帝点了点头，一挥手，瘫软在地上的神威便被劲风带起，从九重天直坠下凡间。  
虽然神威全程都未曾吭过一声，但光是看着他那被冷汗泅湿的衣裳，他那不停颤抖痉挛的身体，他那剧痛之下几乎扭曲的脸，就知道那到底有多疼了。目睹了神威惨状的众仙皆面色苍白，神色压抑，唯独司命还是那副云淡风轻的模样，沉寂的眼如漆黑幽深的夜，似乎万事万物都入不得他的眼。  
“今日无事了，众卿便散了吧。”天帝此言一出，众仙皆拱手，一个个退出殿外驾云去了。

司命负手站在云端，微微垂下眼帘，俯瞰人间，黑色的衣摆随风轻轻晃动。  
坂本辰马走过来时，看到的就是这样的场景。他不确定没有直接回三重天而是站在云端的司命是不是在等他，不过这个不重要。他走到司命身边，也往下看，只看见滂沱大雨，一条小道，和一只躺在路边受了伤的兔子罢了。  
没什么好在意的，但他也不想回头去看司命，于是他就维持着往下探头的姿势，问，“刚刚天帝问你如何处置时，你为什么要这么说？”  
对方没有回应，只是望着下界出神。  
“喂！说话啊！如果你不那样提议的话，结果也许就不一样了吧！”坂本辰马还是没忍住，回头怒视，司命却仍是那副淡漠的样子，但却开口回答了他。  
“这些做神仙的，一天都没什么事干，也就下下棋、唠唠嗑，可唯独对这种为祸人间、危害苍生的，容不下。”他眯了眯眼，声音却依旧如古井无波，“不管我说什么，神威都会被剔仙骨，贬入下界的。”  
坂本辰马愣愣地看着司命那淡漠的神情，张了张嘴，又咽下了差点脱口而出的话，转而道，“你••••••没有心的吗？”这问话一出，连他自己都觉得有些古怪，虽然神仙要薄情寡欲，但也不至于要舍弃自己的心啊。  
司命闻言，似乎微微有些诧异，转头直直地看了他好一会儿，直看到坂本辰马感到尴尬时才收回视线。他站在高高的云端俯瞰人间，一只手轻轻压在胸口的位置，语气依旧没什么波澜，带着淡淡的疏离，“是啊••••••我没有心。”

此时人间正下着滂沱大雨，带着要涤荡人间的气势。  
神威遍体鳞伤地躺在路边的草丛里，即使雨水不断冲刷着地面，他的身下还是积了一滩血水。而且由于被剔仙骨，他的修为几乎散尽，已经无法维持人形了，此时只是一只比他的同类聪明点罕见点的••••••橙红色的兔子罢了。  
冰冷的雨水狠狠地砸在神威的身上，不断带走他的体温，可他连蜷缩紧身子减少热量的流失都做不到。他只能躺在雨中，一动不动地，任由寒气入骨，雨水砸在伤口处，将流血的伤口泡得发白。  
就这样，不知躺了多久，神威感觉自己已经几乎没有知觉了的时候，模糊的视野中忽然多了一双脚。那是一双小孩的脚，穿着草鞋，在这样的大雨天几乎是泡在水中，皮肤泡得发白起皱。神威勉力集中精神，这才察觉雨似乎是停了。那小孩蹲下身来，手里撑着一把紫色的伞，为他挡雨，身上稍嫌破烂的衣服却也是湿哒哒地黏在身上。  
冰寒刺骨中他一时恍惚，觉得这一幕似曾相识。同样的铺天盖地的大雨，同样的紫色的伞，同样有一个小孩。  
神威费力想抬头去看一眼小孩的脸，可浑身都冻僵了，连动弹一下也不能。  
那小孩伸出脏兮兮的小手，小心翼翼地碰了下神威的身体，又缩了回去，过了半晌才又伸出来，慢慢地将神威的毛清理干净，露出那双湛蓝的眼睛时，手指一动，随后一把将神威抱到了怀里，将自己的衣襟解开了些，把神威塞了进去，用自己的体温为神威取暖。  
神威被这温暖熏得越发意识朦胧，觉得身体恢复了点知觉，最后挣扎着从衣襟中探出头来，只竭力抬头看了小孩一眼，就昏睡了过去。  
最后的视野里，他只看到了一头脏兮兮的银发，和那如血的眼眸。  
银发的小鬼抬手轻柔地摸了摸神威的头，用手拢住为他挡风，继续沿着小路走，渐渐消失在雨雾中。

一个人从不远处的一棵树下走了出来。他已在树下站了很久,可他的肩上泅开一小片水迹，深色的衣服看不大分明，头顶也只零散沾了些细小水珠，似乎刚刚才淋了一点雨。  
他走到之前神威躺着的地方，草丛里还残留着一滩血迹，渐渐被雨水冲开，快要漫到他脚下的时候却像收到了什么指令一般，绕了开去。  
他微低着头，看着那滩血迹，不知道在想些什么。  
一只被雨整个淋湿的流浪狗不知什么时候走到了他脚边，冲他不断吠叫。他闻声看了它一眼，忽而蹲下身来，伸出了手。  
流浪狗看着面前这人伸出的手，却往后退了几步，依旧汪汪吠叫，戒备又故作凶恶地注视着他。那人不为所动，只是平静地注视着它，伸出的手稳稳地悬停在它面前。  
流浪狗的叫声越来越小，神色间也染上了些许恐惧，连退好几步后，它嗷呜一声，夹着尾巴逃窜了。  
那人没什么动静，手依旧悬停着，过了一会儿才收回来。他站起身来，神色间依然没什么变化，看着之前小鬼抱着神威离开的方向，久久伫立在原地，有种怅惘萧索的意味。  
雨一直下，却不知自什么时候起，再也触不到他。  
那人站了很久，久到他似乎要化作一座石像时，他突然动了，向着小鬼抱着神威离开的方向。  
他的身形逐渐在雨雾中隐去。

【十七】

神威再度清醒过来时，是在一间破烂的庙里，虽然四壁耸立，但总有风漏进来，还老听见哪里有滴水声，但神威却觉得周身暖融融的。他起来一看，只见身下垫着干草，身旁是一堆将熄的柴火。  
神威抬起自己的••••••爪子，细细端详，心情有些微妙。老实说，他自己都记不得自己以前长什么模样了，自他有记忆来，他就已经修成人形了，可他连自己如何修成人形的，都不记得了。  
剔去仙骨后，他不知为何还剩了点修为，正也因此，他从九重天直落到人间，受了劲风和天雷，却还是活了下来。也不知凭着现在残存的那几百年修为，他何时才能再度化形。  
神威双手一撑，试图站立起来，结果却让伤口又裂开了，已经结痂的伤口中又流出汩汩鲜血。神威一个身形不稳，就又趴了下来，四脚着地了。  
正这时，银发的小鬼撑着紫色的伞推门进来，冷风也随之涌进室内。他很快背过身去关上了门，在门口处收了伞，抖了抖上面的雨水，便将它靠墙立在一边。  
神威一开始警戒地竖立起长长的双耳，看清来人后惊愕地瞪大了那双湛蓝的眼眸，恍然似身在梦中。  
银时怀抱着几根干燥的树枝，走到火堆前，拨弄了几下爆出星火后，才又添柴，火焰重又燃了起来，让整个室内暖烘烘的。随后他挑了根树枝，从怀里掏出一个沾了些灰的馒头，串在树枝上用火烤，不一会儿就开始散发出香气。  
神威就趴在草堆上，眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着银时，贪恋地流连在熟悉的面容上，内心平静安定，连呼吸都平稳舒缓，好似只要在他身边，其余一切都不重要了。  
不管是身上的伤口，失去的修为，空瘪的肚子，还是莫测的未来，只要在他身边就好。

等神威回过神来，面前伸过来一根树枝，上面串着烤得金黄的馒头，芳香四溢。他将视线上移，去看他小小的武士桑。银时挠了挠他那鸡窝一样乱糟糟的头发，半晌忽做恍然大悟状，收回手的同时从馒头上掰下一小块，被烫到了于是缩回手并从嘴里发出嘶嘶的声音，又伸出被烫得通红的手，飞快地掰下一小块馒头，放到嘴边呼呼地吹凉了，才重新递到神威面前。  
见神威呆愣地望着他，银时忍不住放柔了声音，将手又凑近了几分，道，“吃吧。”神威乖乖地张嘴，小心地扯下那一小块馒头，避免自己过长的尖锐的门牙划伤银时的手指，随后缓慢地咀嚼吞咽。银时见状，空出来的手似是奖励地拍了拍神威的头，随后收回手又从树枝上掰下一小块馒头，喂给神威。这样反复几次后，神威不再张口了，银时这才收回手，自己三两下解决了剩下的馒头。  
火光又黯淡了些，在银时添过一次柴后，室内恢复了亮堂。银时挪到神威身边，想看看他身上的伤口，拨开那些枯草，他才发现神威的伤口裂了，连身下的干草都沾上了血迹。  
他轻轻拍了一下神威的脑袋，嗔怪道，“不乖。”可不管是动作还是语气都万分轻柔，连眼里都是满满的疼惜，搞得神威一时心神恍惚，伸出舌头安抚地舔了舔银时的手心。  
银时愣了一下，温柔地笑了，一把将神威抱进怀里，撕下自己还算干净的衣摆，小心地为他包扎伤口。  
一时只闻火星迸溅的哔剥声，和窗外淋漓的雨声。  
等伤口包扎好后，银时也不放手，将神威抱在腿上，手上慢条斯理地抚摸神威，直让他舒服得眯起了眼睛昏昏欲睡。  
正当神威打算就此睡去时，忽然听到银时对他说，“小兔子，我叫银时，以后就我俩相依为命了••••••”  
“我会保护好你的。”银时郑重地许诺道，声音坚定而温柔。  
神威最终安然睡了过去。

过些日子天晴了，神威的伤也好了大半，可以出去活动了。小兔子耐不住寂寞，今儿便跟在银时身后出了门。银时怕他走丢最后被人抓走，于是转身将他抱了起来，带着他到街上去了。  
神威虽然对这个姿势颇有不满，但在挣扎几下却被银时拍了拍脑袋叫他乖点后，安分地窝在了银时的怀里。  
还未走到街头，便听见了熙熙攘攘的人声。拐过最后一个弯，就似到了另一个世界一般：街道两旁摆满了各种摊子，卖首饰的卖肉的卖画的等等，种类繁多，几乎没有重复的；街上行人如织，有走街串巷吆喝的卖花女童、卖糖葫芦的，也有出来采购食材和日用品的老大妈，还有买些首饰金银的夫人小姐们••••••偶尔停留在摊前，端详摆弄后看上了一件物什，便和老板讨价还价的声音，还有小贩的吆喝声，孩童追逐打闹的嬉笑声等等。  
人间不知过去多少年，街上却是一样的繁华热闹。  
神威这样感慨着，头顶的呆毛也随之动了动，在空中一晃一晃的。银时见着觉得有趣，便用两根手指轻轻揪住了末端，让它不能动晃。神威察觉到后，从下往上用那双如雨后碧空的眼眸看着银时，直到看得银时心里有了丝尴尬，伸出手盖住了他的眼睛阻隔了他的视线，他才作罢。  
银时抱着神威走在街上，四处张望着，寻找合适的目标。走到一个小巷口时，他终于寻找到了合适的目标，小心翼翼地靠近假装是错身而过，趁着擦肩的那一瞬间探出了手又飞快地收回，屏住的呼吸和加速的心跳暴露了他内心的紧张忐忑，没走多远却被一声厉喝叫住。  
银时身形一顿，立刻撒开丫子跑了起来。  
躲避过前方的几个行人，银时一头扎进了九曲十八绕的巷陌之中。  
身后追着的小乞儿听着声儿不知为何少了些，银时也不敢回头确认情况，只得一个劲地跑，指望用这复杂的地形甩开他们。  
却也忘了，这儿的地形不仅他银时熟悉，那些常年混迹在此乞讨的小乞儿同样熟悉。  
当一个小乞儿从不知哪个犄角旮旯里斜斜插进来时，银时虽然及时换了条道避开来，但在躲过几次后他才无奈承认，他已经被包围了。  
银时警惕地看着面前不断靠近的小乞儿，预防他们突然发难，抱紧了怀里的包子和神威，一步一步地往后退，直到背抵上了灰墙。  
银时暗道一声不好，不料就这一瞬间的走神，让一个小乞儿趁隙扑了过来。银时虽反应及时往旁边一闪躲过了这一扑，但那小乞儿的举动就像是给其他人下了什么号令似的，余下几个互相看了一眼，便不管不顾地一齐扑了过来。  
银时见无路可退，便双手抱肩，身子蜷缩成一个虾弓，任由身上落下雨点般的拳脚，他也要死死护住怀里的包子和神威。  
神威窝在银时的怀里，感受着银时身体的颤动，听着拳头落在身体上沉重的闷响，不自觉地红了眼眶。  
那些个乞儿反倒得了趣，越打越起劲，嘴里正乐呵着，忽然只觉眼前一道橙红的光闪过，旋即几乎同时被什么人狠狠一脚踹飞出去，激起地上尘埃无数。  
他们一阵狂咳后骂骂咧咧地说着，“谁啊！敢打你爷爷我？”等烟尘散去后，他们才看清，就在那一瞬间扫倒一大片的，不过是个和他们差不多年纪的少年。  
少年容颜昳丽，一双湛蓝的眼眸似此刻头顶的苍穹，一头橙红的发绑成了马尾缀在脑后，几缕较短的发丝贴在脸庞，更衬得他肤白赛雪。  
然则此刻的少年绝不像他看上去那么美丽无害。少年美丽的眼眸中翻滚着滔天怒火，视线仅仅是从他们身上扫过都令他们心脏骤停。  
神威挡在银时身前，目光落在面前这些乞儿身上，皱了皱眉。他也不知为何自己突然就可以化形了，他只记得自己很愤怒，想要教训这些欺负银时的人，一回过神来他就划成了人形，打倒了那些乞儿。只是身上那身黑色劲装不知为何大了些，或者说，他发现自己似乎缩水了，因为他站立起来不比那些个小乞儿高多少。但这没关系，他解下手上缠着的绷带将袖口重新绑了绑，让它不至于影响他的行动。  
随后他无意间瞥到一个乞儿惊惧的眼神，眼珠转了转，忽然莞尔一笑，如东风拂面，三千桃花灼灼盛开，一时那些小乞儿竟都痴迷地盯着他的脸，不肯挪开视线。  
但很快便回过神来，因为自那形状姣好的淡樱色唇间吐露的冷酷话语，令他们察觉到了那个漂亮微笑背后的残忍嗜血。  
神威双眼眯成了两弯月牙，头顶的呆毛也无风自动，脸上笑意宛然，薄唇间却吐露出与其极不相称的冷然杀意，“杀了你们哟。”  
那些小乞儿猛地回神，浑身发抖，手撑在地上试了好几次也没能站起来，最后干脆连滚带爬地逃走了。  
神威轻嗤一声，“无聊。”转身看向灰头土脸的银时。  
银时还坐在地上，怀里揣着一个已经冷了的包子，衣服上是各种鞋印，形容狼狈，身上青青紫紫，隐隐作痛，但他的心思皆不在这上面。  
他的全副心神都集中在面前的神威身上。  
此刻风和日丽，万里无云，天青色的苍穹下，那人一身黑色劲装，橙红色的发辫随风飘扬，像是鲜艳的旌旗。与那天穹同色的眼眸不似先前那般冰冷，眼底那三分温暖笑意，使得其波光潋滟，似盈盈一汪秋水。  
风突然大了，掀起他的长辫，吹得他衣服下摆猎猎作响，也扬起地上尘埃。那人逆着光，一侧拉出细长的黑影，自滚滚红尘中伸过来一只手，声音里带着失而复得的喜悦。  
“武士先生，找到你了。”

神威走在前头，蹦蹦跳跳地，嘴里哼着欢快的曲子。银时双手笼在袖子里，跟在神威后面，不知为什么好像有点不高兴。  
“喂！兔子先生！”他终于忍不住喊住了前面的人。  
神威头顶的呆毛动了动，随后停了下来，眨了眨眼，用颇为无辜的眼神控诉地看向银时，“武士先生，我有名字的，我叫神威。”  
“那个怎样都无所谓啦！话说我也不是武士先生啊！我叫银时！”银时抓了抓脑袋，往前走了几步走到神威身边，凑到他耳边又竖起一掌做得神神秘秘的，压低了声音问他，“话说兔子先生••••••你是妖怪吧？”  
神威头顶的呆毛晃了晃，“我叫神威啊，银时。”尾音微微上扬，像有个小钩子似的，不断抓挠着听者的心。  
银时面无表情地转头捂住了自己的胸口，在心里咆哮道，卖萌犯规卖萌可耻啊！  
神威奇怪地看了他一眼，视线忽而被人群吸引了过去。回过神来的银时顺着他的视线看了过去，一把握住他的手腕，拉着他钻入了人群之中。  
银时和神威挤到队伍面前，才看清是一张皇榜，旁边还站着几位军爷在维持秩序和解说。  
银时不识字，只听一位军爷说什么，又和邻国打仗了，要征兵，年龄不限，不用自带什么，包食宿。  
神威看了两眼，脸上冷淡了下来，拉着银时就要走。银时连忙一把拽住了他，拉着神威到了那位军爷面前。  
神威看着银时握住自己手腕的那只手，眼睛眯成了一条缝，虽然面色不善，却也顺从地跟着他走。  
对于神威来说，想要挣脱银时的禁锢轻而易举，但是他不想这样做。  
尽管银时要去做的事违背了他的意愿，但他仍不想挣脱银时的手。  
他不会再放手了。

银时跟军爷打听的时候，也没松开握住神威的手，知道自己和神威也可以参军，谢过军爷后才又拉着神威走到一边的角落里。  
“那个，神威，咱们去参军吧！”银时一脸兴奋地看着神威，“这样咱们以后就不用去偷去抢了！虽然生活艰苦了一点，但好歹有个有饭吃能睡好觉的地方，没准还能立个功当上什么将军呢••••••”  
神威的脸色却随着银时的话一分一分地冷了下来，到最后简直是面如寒冰，让银时都没敢继续往下说去。  
神威其实有猜测，看司命那个懒散模样，他可能只写了银时是什么背景出身，几岁时干了件什么事，最后多少岁死了，至于怎么死的，为什么死的，他一概没写。  
所以无论银时做出怎样的选择，他终究是要死在二十多岁的某个时候的。  
那么现在银时参不参军，对于他注定的结局压根没有影响。  
但是神威还是不想让他参军，如果不参军的话，也许银时能多过上一段安生日子，虽然好像没什么前途，但有神威在，总不至于让他饿着肚子穿不暖。  
但如果是参军，战场上神威可能顾及不到他，万一银时像最开始那样被不知哪来的箭矢射中了••••••  
神威知道，天要银时什么时候死，银时就得在那时候死，多一秒少一秒都不行，但是神威不敢赌。  
那是银时，神威不敢拿他去赌。  
神威已经害怕得跟惊弓之鸟一样了。  
但是面前的银时不知道。他只是觉得以后有个地方管吃管住，不用担心被饿死或者被冻死，也许还能建功立业捞个将军来当当，因而还挺兴奋的。  
银时什么都不知道，他甚至都不知道自己已经在神威面前死过几次了。  
神威一把抓住银时的双肩，定定地看着他，不容对方闪躲，随后细致地描摹对方的面容，自那细长的眉，血红的眼，到坚挺的鼻子，柔软的唇，没有一处漏看，都是熟悉的模样。  
银时被他这样看得有些不自在，正想别过脸去时，神威忽而笑了，声音清脆如铃。  
“好啊。”神威说着，扬起一个大大的笑脸，“一起去吧。”

【十八】

银时和神威报了名，随着队伍来到北方的一处军营，他们歇了一会儿，就被叫去校武场参加筛选。  
虽然因为用人紧缺，征兵的时候几乎没什么限制，但到最后还是要经过一轮筛选，好将这群年纪实力皆不在一个水平的毛头小子们分到合适的部队里去。  
银时和神威被分在两批测试的队伍里，神威皱皱眉似乎有些不满，银时连忙拉过他的手轻轻拍了拍，说测完后就在这等他，他才舒展眉头，迈着轻快的步子上场了。  
银时在旁边的场地，没等多久就叫到了他，让他上场。他上场前考官先问他，会使弓吗，他摇头。考官打量了下他这瘦弱的身躯，停下笔，问他，你会什么。  
银时挠了挠头，“打架。”  
考官点了个人下场，又抬起下巴冲某处指了指，道，“去，挑件趁手的兵器，把他打趴下就行了。”  
银时在兵器架前看了眼，挑了把刀，舞了几下就上场了。  
对手是个一身肌肉的高个大汉，一眼就看得出学的外家功夫，力道有余而灵活不足。虽然如此，银时毕竟还是个小孩，唯一的长处就是灵活，但光靠躲也是不可能赢了对方的。  
银时一边躲闪一边思考着制敌之策，一不留神就中了一圈，飞出几步远。  
场下一顿喝彩，对手轻蔑地道了句，“承让。”银时揉了揉伤处，确认没伤到骨头，就重新站了起来，对方见他年纪虽小，刚才这一下非但没呼痛，反而眼里充满了斗志，让他不由肃然起敬，神色也认真了些。  
刚才的几个来回，足够银时找到对手的弱点。这次他不再一味躲闪，而是主动出击，但是虚招不断，引得对手越来越急躁，出招渐渐乱了节奏，最后一下绊倒了对手，刀指咽喉，制住了对方。  
虽然策略很简单，但实施起来也并非那么容易，看银时在制胜之后仍不断喘粗气就知道了。轮番的虚招和障眼法耗掉了他不少体力，如果不是对方率先出错，可能倒下的就是他了。  
银时收回了刀，向对手伸出了手，拉对方起来。对方虽然先前有些看不起人，倒是个老实淳厚的人，有些不大好意思，但是很干脆地认了输，还向银时道歉。  
银时也只是道了句“承让”，就下场去找神威了。

他本以为神威的比赛应该早就结束了，严格来说也确实是这样，只是神威的比赛不知为何成了车轮战，对手都换过好几拨，现在和他对峙的人是个将军。  
校武场围了一圈人，银时好不容易才挤了进去，跟旁人闲聊几句后摸清了状况，有些担忧地看着场上的神威。  
见神威虽然发丝凌乱了些，身上却干干净净的，眼神清亮，熠熠生辉，银时便知他非但没受伤，反而正在兴头上，跃跃欲试。  
但银时担心的不是这个。  
银时担忧的，是如果他俩表现差距太大了的话，以后只怕得被分派到不同战场去。  
场上神威原本聚精会神地注视着对手的一举一动，即使场下有点骚动也无法引起他的注意，然而他却像是突然福至心灵一般，回首一看，银时就站在他后方不远处，眼睛一瞬不瞬地注视着他。他这才想起了和银时的约定，立马就收手说不打了。  
银时本来埋在人群里观战，结果神威突然转身看他，搞得他一愣，随后神威又说什么不打了，将对手晾在一边，下了场向他这边走过来，让银时和他一起成为了在场的焦点。  
不过神威没怎么察觉到这事，可能是因为他习惯成为焦点，也可能是因为他根本不在意。  
神威一步一步走向银时，每靠近一点他身上的杀气就收敛一点，待走到银时面前时他已经是一副人畜无害的模样了。  
“武士先生，你来接我啦？”许是因为修为少了，身形也缩水了，神威的脸上还带着婴儿肥，声音也软软糯糯的，听起来像是撒娇一般，让听者心都化了。  
尽管心软成了一滩水，内心哭喊小祖宗我求你别卖萌了阿银我受不住要流鼻血了，银时面上仍故作严肃地看向神威，手却摸了摸神威的头，“嗯，我来接你了。”发丝柔顺，手感非常好，让银时流连不已。  
神威眯了眯眼，猜到了银时的小心思，但他也懒得管，便任由银时在大庭广众之下给他顺毛，破坏他刚刚树立起来的凶神恶煞的形象。  
围观的众人表示他们的眼睛要瞎了。  
倒是考官，却是这个时候最有勇气的，他跑去向场上的那位将军请示了下，顶着所有人的视线走到神威和银时二人面前，颇为客气地问神威，“刚刚的比试让我们了解了你的实力，确认所有兵营都对你敞开，不知这位小英雄属意哪个营？”  
神威没有直接回答，而是转头去问银时，“你去哪个营？”  
银时回想了一下，“呃，好像是第七兵营，马上就开赴朔方战场的。”  
神威回头，盯着考官，“就第七兵营，我跟他一起去朔方。”考官迟疑着没有落笔，面有难色。  
这时一个被神威打下场的营长提着长枪走了过来，“哦？神威你非要跟这小子一起？这小子是你同伴？那让我来试试他的身手！”话音未落便提枪刺了过去。  
银时也料不到这人打个招呼也要捅人一枪，虽然身体已经下意识做出躲避的反应，但仍是稍嫌迟钝，银时已经闭上眼睛做好心理准备挨这一下了。  
哪知那疼痛迟迟没有传来。  
银时等了半晌，悄咪咪掀起眼皮瞅一眼，才发现那枪尖就在离他脖颈不到两指的距离。银时身子往旁边挪开了一点，才有闲心去看究竟是怎么回事。只见神威两手抓住枪，一把夹在腋下，才止住了长枪的去势。  
而对面那营长则满脸冷汗，双目瞠大，周围人皆是如此，似是看见了什么非常令人恐惧的东西。  
可不是吗。  
此刻的神威，收敛了脸上那三分笑意和在银时面前的那股子温柔劲儿，面上发寒，眸光沉敛，俨然是九天之上落于人间的杀神。  
他面上虽然很平静，似是风雨欲来，心里却一阵止不住的后怕。  
虽然知道了银时的既定命运，拦住了刺向银时的这一枪，但他依旧害怕。他怕自己一个疏忽大意，哪里没留心，就伤到了银时，断送了他的性命。他怕银时死，因为银时已经在他面前死了太多次了。  
对神威来说，银时就像是个琉璃做的娃娃，轻轻一碰就会碎。所以他拼尽全力地保护他，就连触碰，都要小心翼翼。  
他害怕，害怕银时再一次弃他而去。  
但他又不敢过多显露他这份害怕，他家武士先生虽然看上去大大咧咧没心没肺的，但其实心思细着呢，这事说出去不过是徒增烦忧，半点用处也没有。  
但他却控制不住自己下意识的紧张。  
空气像是灌了铅一般沉重，直到那位被落在场上的将军走来，按住了营长的肩。  
“哎，不好意思啊神威，我这部下只是想试试这位小兄弟的身手而已，没什么恶意，下手不知轻重，差点伤了人，实在是对不起啊。”说着压着那营长给人鞠躬认错。  
神威面色似乎和缓了一些，但仍是没松手。好在银时及时回过神来，帮忙打圆场。神威看了银时一眼，也就松了手，闷不做声地拉着银时走了。  
银时被神威拉着，一边还不住回头做抱歉的手势。  
过了没多久，他们二人便跟随第七兵营开赴朔方战场了。

朔方在梁国最北境，和邻国接壤，是寸草不生的穷山恶水之地。  
南方一月开春二月春回大地时，这边还是冰天雪地的。  
不过神威这一路走来倒很是兴奋，却不是因为有架可以打了。  
天上一年四季都是一个模样，没有风雨雷电也没有雪，虽然曾透过乾坤镜看到过雪，还不是什么很愉快的记忆，但没有切实地体会过。之前在澧县，也因为地处江南，冬天没下过雪，也就没机会见着了。  
此次到了朔方，温度骤降，地上枯草都凝了白霜，听人说很快就会下雪了，为此神威兴奋得像个小孩子。  
银时本来被这天气冻得瑟瑟发抖，差点就想打退堂鼓了，连着几天都怨声载道的。但是见着兴奋的神威和他那闪闪发亮的眼睛，就好像被感染了一样，也开始期待起下雪来。  
他们早上要操练，神威往往是最早完成任务的一个。他天生就是将才。然后他便坐在一旁，偶尔看银时操练，偶尔抬头看天，掰着手指头数着还要多久才能下雪。

等到下雪那日，天还未亮，整个军营都沉浸在黑甜梦乡，神威却忽然惊呼一声，坐了起来。  
另一床的银时被吵醒了，揉着眼睛坐了起来，嘴里嘟囔着发生什么了，却被忽然刮进来的冷风冻得一哆嗦，头脑也瞬间清醒了。  
只见神威背对着他坐在窗棂上，头顶呆毛迎风晃动，窗外一片银装素裹，那雪正下得紧。  
听闻银时起床的动静，神威回头，眼睛亮得像落满了一池的星子。“武士先生，我们出去玩雪吧？”  
银时怎么舍得拒绝。  
神威就像一只雀跃的小燕子，随时都能飞出屋外，而银时硬把他按在屋里，给他套上各种衣物，包得严严实实的。  
银时刚说了声“好了”，神威立马就翻窗到了外面，远远地传来他的惊呼声。  
银时心下好笑，也赶紧穿戴整齐，带着伞追到外面。  
神威站在青灰色的天幕之下，仰着头，望着片片白雪打着旋儿往下落。偶有那么一两片调皮地落在他秀气的鼻尖，顷刻间便化为了水，将白玉一般的鼻尖点上一点嫣红。更调皮地直接飞进他的鼻孔里，他鼻翼翕动，很快又将其吹了出来。  
银时撑着伞走过来时，神威已经改为伸手去接雪了，很快就有一片冰凉的雪花落在他手心。他收回手，凑近了去看，一张小脸埋在衣领里冻得通红，偏偏眼睛因雀跃而发亮，像是夜空中升起了启明星。  
银时看着他，有些移不开眼，等回过神来故作正经地清咳一声，见神威望了过来，便道，“你知道我们是怎么玩雪的吗？”  
神威睁着一双清澈无辜的眼眸，疑惑地望向他。  
银时神秘地一笑，背过身去走远了些弯腰倒腾了几下，忽然猛地转身，手上团的雪球同时甩出，神威没什么防备，被砸了个大花脸出来。他眨了眨眼，落在眼睛处的雪便掉了，活像一个有着蓝宝石做的眼睛的雪人。  
银时乐不可支地捂着肚子，忽然被一个雪球砸中，抬头就见神威挑衅地冲他笑。  
两个人在雪地里追逐打闹，笑声卷着风不断盘旋而上，雪地上留下一片欢快的脚印。

磨合了没几天银时和神威就被派上了战场，常年驻守在朔方城，抵御胡人入侵。由于朔方贫瘠，渐渐的，他们连饮食都与胡人无甚差别，都是大口吃肉大口喝酒，对付胡人也越来越有经验。因为无甚大的战事，两人都没能立多大的功受什么奖赏，就跟别提调往帝都了。如无意外，他们也许会一直在这待到解甲归田。  
如无意外的话。  
往年胡人都是等开春了马上了膘才南下的，但这次不知为什么在冬天就不断南侵骚扰劫掠。  
可能是因为实在没东西吃了吧。有人猜测。  
但现在梁国和邻国开战，不能让胡人钻了空子，尤其朔方是三方接壤的地界，冲突不断。  
如果失了朔方城，就是将这缓冲地带往腹地转移，这样一步退步步退，迟早胡人会兵临帝都。  
胡人行军疾迅，个个马背功夫极好，偶尔几次突袭让守军吃了不少苦头，虽然没什么太过惨烈的损失，但人都累坏了，军心都快散了。  
而且今次，他们像是得了什么人帮助，从寅时便开始攻城，已经过去了两个时辰。求援的骑兵早就一个时辰前就出发了，去最近的禹州城来回也不过半个时辰，但至今尚无音讯。  
守城的将士换了一批又一批，个个都受了大大小小的伤。  
神威作为最强战力，一直拼杀在前头，虽然身上没挂什么彩，但也有些乏累。  
他趁着休息，去找守城的将领和城主询问，不料刚走到城主府门外，就见到了备好的马车，府中家眷慌忙地收拾行李上马车。  
神威揪住一个马夫，厉声质问他，“你们打算去哪儿！援军呢！”  
那马夫双腿打颤，声音也发抖，吐字断断续续，“援、援军、不来了••••••朔方被、放、放弃了••••••”  
就这么简单的几个字，让神威如遭棒喝。  
他忽然想起了在这些年安逸的生活中被他抛在脑后的既定命运。  
所以神威一把甩下了马夫，一个劲地往城墙那跑。  
他记得，在他走之前，好像正好轮到银时上去顶班。

神威赶到的一瞬间，正巧看到银时被一尾羽箭穿心而过的场景。他在奔驰间，忽然觉得周围一切都变慢了，世界清晰可见纤尘，他和银时隔得很遥远，却还是看见了银时脸上的神情。  
似是痛苦，又似恍然大悟。  
转眼之间他便红了眼，飞奔到银时身边，一把将他抱在怀里，想带着他去找大夫。  
倒是银时很镇定，他抬手想抚上神威的脸颊，眼睛鲜红似开在他心口的血花，嘴唇开合了几下，随后眼里的光慢慢暗了下去，手也无力地垂落。  
神威一时怔愣在原地，战场的硝烟伤者的痛呼都倏忽远去，他的世界一片寂静。  
只有某人的余音不断回绕。

“原来，是你啊。”

那一战，史书上语焉不详，只说天佑梁国，派了神仙下凡相助，最后朔方城得以保全。  
参与的将士对此也讳莫如深，只隐约提到了一个名字，神威。  
但是此人却在这一战后就销声匿迹，了无踪影。  
这更给这个人物添上了几分神秘色彩，甚至有说书人煞有介事地说神威是天上的战神。

不过当事人对此毫不知情，他正顶着风沙，穿过大漠，去往塞外。  
银时很久以前曾说要带他去塞外看看，喝葡萄酒，看西域美人。神威闲着也是闲着，就打算去塞外看看，以后若是找着了银时，自己也方便给他带路。

虽然他不知道银时什么时候才会轮回，又会投胎到何处，但他有的是时间和耐心，他可以慢慢找。

【十九】

银时背负长剑，随手从路边拔了根野草叼在嘴里，哼着小曲儿打从桃花树下走过。落英缤纷，可他却没什么欣赏的心思。  
“喂！小小的武士先生！你愿意养一只兔子吗？”一个清悦的声音从头顶传来。  
银时闻声抬头，只见淡青色天穹下，一个十七八岁的少年坐在桃花树上，晃嗒着两条腿，笑着垂眼看他。此刻是仲春时节，桃花开得正艳，数不清的花朵缀满枝头，犹如一片片粉色的云，香气撩人。在这粉色的云霞中，有一个眉清目秀的少年，坐在高高的枝头，晃嗒着两条纤细却有力的腿，裸露出来的脚踝莹白圆润，脸上笑意宛然。清风吹拂，吹落片片粉色的花瓣，也拂动那人橙粉色的发丝。春风拂面，头上花枝轻颤，桃花簌簌落了一地。  
银时看得呆住了，嘴上一松，连叼着的野草掉了也没能察觉。  
少年见他痴痴傻傻地看过来，脸上笑意更深了些。他忽然停下了晃动，手一撑，直接跳了下来，带起一阵飞花。站在树下的银时有一瞬间的心悸，莫名有种熟悉的感觉，好像这场景他以前就经历过。他下意识地伸出手想要接住从天而降的少年，然而少年已经稳稳地落在了地上，随后他两手背在身后，小跳几步，凑到他面前，抬头看着他，笑容干净美好，头顶呆毛一晃一晃的。  
银时的手还未来得及收回，此刻就好像他自己伸出手试图环住少年的腰一般。银时察觉这一点后，飞快地收回了手，感觉这动作有点欲盖弥彰的意味，于是一手不雅地掏鼻孔，一手背在身后，耷拉着眼皮懒洋洋地道，“少年你在说什么啊？阿银我可是剑客！剑客！”  
对方从善如流地改口道，“那小小的剑客先生，你介意捎带上一只兔子吗？”  
“来历不明的野兔子阿银我可不管的哦？”银时看天看地，就是不敢看面前的少年。  
“我叫神威，这回你可要好好记住了。”神威说着，一直背在身后的手伸了出来，手上拿着不知什么时候折下的一枝桃花，将其别在银时的耳边，还温柔地替他理了理鬓发，轻声道，“果然，很好看呢。”神威说罢露出一个漂亮明媚的笑，眼里落满细碎斑驳的日影，看得银时心神一晃。  
银时看着面前笑靥如花的少年，心道：莫不是这株桃花成了精怪？

名叫神威的少年自此便赖上了银时。  
他倒是乖，银时让他干什么他便干什么，不过银时若是想支开他，自己趁机溜走，没过多久就会在一个转身之后，看见神威笑眯眯地站在他面前，问他，“武士先生，你想去哪里呢？”  
“呃，阿银我就是想••••••”银时尴尬地笑了笑，忽然抬手一指，大叫一声，“啊！”  
神威转头看去，只有匆匆行人。待他再回头，哪还有银时的影子。  
神威也不恼，只是脸上的笑容越发灿烂了，细细看去怪渗人的，路上行人见了他都绕道走。  
早就脚底抹油趁机溜走的银时自是对此不知情，他还暗喜甩脱了这小尾巴呢。看见前方不远处有个茶摊，正道走了这么久也渴了，便打算坐那歇一歇喝个茶。  
银时进了茶棚随便找了个空位坐下，要了壶粗茶，将自己那用破布包了几圈的长剑往桌上一放，茶棚内忽然静了一下，随后又恢复了喧嚷。  
银时一脚踩在长凳上，一手抓着桌上盘里的花生米吃了起来，懒洋洋地眯起血红的眼眸。  
等小二提着壶过来正要给他倒茶，他却抬手止住了小二的动作。  
茶棚内忽然又是为止一静，随后银时一脚踹翻了旁边的长凳将小二踹飞出去，滚烫的茶壶随之脱手跌落在地，溅开一地水花。  
以此为信号，茶棚内坐着歇脚的所有人皆从各种匪夷所思的地方拔出兵刃。  
银时挑了挑眉，一扫之前懒散的作风，眼神也锐利起来。他提起长剑，缓慢地拔剑出鞘，剑身映出一片白光，随后他挽了个剑花，一手背在身后，正巧风起吹动他的长袖，一时宛如飘飘出尘的剑仙。  
下一秒他却贱兮兮地笑了起来，破坏了那种出尘的气质。诸位看客也猛然惊醒，大喝一声，同时冲了上来。

神威赶到时战斗已近尾声，茶棚已经被拆了，四下躺了不少江湖客，各个哀鸣不止。银时正和剩下的几个高手缠斗着，忽然瞥见银光一闪，知是躲不过了，打算硬挨这一下，却忽听一声闷响。待他将面前的对手逼退后回头一看，一身黑色劲装的神威正一脚踩在偷袭的那人身上，手里把玩着一个奇怪的暗器。  
神威见他看过来，将手中暗器随手一丢，正中身后之人眉心。随后他跳到银时身边，和他背对背，声音里带了三分笑意，眼里却满是战意，亮如繁星。“武士先生，你真是好狡猾啊！有架打居然不叫我！”  
银时无奈，嘴上却认了这莫须有的罪名，“好好好，等打完架阿银我请你吃东西怎么样？”  
神威闻言，头顶的呆毛动了动，“这可是武士先生你自己说的，不能耍赖。”  
“那当然不会。”  
彼时银时还不知道，他到底承诺了什么。

等到银时和神威二人找了家客栈落脚，挑了个临窗的位子坐下，点了一桌子菜，上了一桶又一桶米饭后，银时才明白神威那话是什么意思。  
想必此刻远在三重天的司命和银时有很多共同语言，可惜银时还不认识他。  
银时看了眼自己空空如也的钱袋，又看了看对面狼吞虎咽的神威，正想说叨两句，却见神威似有所感地自盛饭的木桶中抬起头来，给了他一个疑惑的眼神。  
彼时暮色四合，漫天云霞和神威那橙红色的发相辉映，绚丽霞光也为神威那如白玉的脸颊镀上一层金辉，两道远山眉微微蹙起，那湛蓝澄澈的眼眸睁得浑圆，眼底落满了星光，倒映出银时的面容。  
银时便突然失了言语。  
老实说神威的吃相一般，如此豪迈的吃法，脸上还黏着几粒米饭，但不得不说这都是看人的，美人做什么都令人赏心悦目。即使他腮帮子鼓鼓的，嘴角还黏了不少米饭，那也只会叫看客大呼“可爱”。  
“武士先生？”神威忽然凑近了些，眨巴着眼疑惑地唤了一声。  
银时猛地往后一退，带动身下的椅子摩擦地面发出“吱呀”地一声响。随后他才回过神来，看着神威无辜的表情，清咳一声，连忙端起一旁的酒杯一气灌下，差点呛住了。  
神威见状，端起一旁的酒杯，先是嗅了嗅，就皱起了眉，犹豫半晌，便也学银时那样，一口干了。  
这里不得不澄清一下，虽然神威在天上呆了那么多年，不是没喝过酒，但天家的酒可不比凡间，那只是怡情、来烘托气氛的。他们是神仙，得确保自己喝过之后还端得住神仙的架子，是以都是些不醉人的清酒、果酒等。  
也正因此，神威至今不知自己酒量有多大，也不知这凡间的酒后劲有多大，他还以为跟自己在天上喝的没什么差别，所以才学银时那样直接干了。  
烈酒一下滚过喉咙，灼烧心肺，让神威整张脸都皱了起来。  
对面的银时见状，笑了。他一开始见神威那么豪迈地干了一杯白酒，还以为这人饭量大酒量也大，谁知却像个误尝了酒的小孩子一样，脸皱成一团，颇有些怨恨地盯着空了的酒杯。这前后的反差，实在让他把持不住，笑趴在桌上。  
神威凉凉地看了银时一眼，银时便咬紧了唇努力憋笑，双颊鼓鼓的，怪好笑的。  
神威便也没理他，继续以风卷残云之势消灭桌上的饭菜。  
银时则一边呷着小酒，一边从神威手中抢下一点下酒菜。  
直到神威突然停了下来，一头倒在桌上，声音震天响，吓了银时一跳。  
他一开始还以为有人下药，运气在体内转过一个周天，发现没什么问题，才凑近了去看神威，只见神威双眼紧闭，面上一抹绯色薄晕，呼吸之间皆是清淡的酒香，这才恍然大悟，顿时哭笑不得。  
刚刚神威一杯白酒囫囵地一口干了，当时只觉辣喉咙，便也没管这事儿了。虽然一开始没显，但之后酒劲上来了，就头脑发晕，直接倒了。  
原来神威是一杯倒的。看他之前打架时威风的样子，再看他现在一杯就倒睡得恬静一脸无害，啧啧。  
银时为着这个意外发现，不知为何窃笑了好久。  
他一时没忍住，伸出手指戳了戳神威的脸颊，换来对方小声的嘟囔，估计是什么抱怨的话。  
银时微微一笑，琢磨着将人丢在这的可行性。但是又一眼瞥到那人的脸，啧啧叹了一句“蓝颜祸水”，随即认命地将人架了起来，招呼小二要了间客房，跟在小二身后将人抬上了床。

这一路上神威都很乖巧，半点也不闹腾，就安安静静地睡着，只是由于姿势问题，他呼出的热气都打在银时的脖子和胸口处，搞得银时心痒痒的。  
将人抬上床又将外衣脱了塞进被子里，银时才舒了一口气，正想起身，不料撑在床边的手被人一把拽住，银时没有防备，被拉得身形不稳，差点直接压在神威身上。  
一旁的小二非常有眼色地退下了，可惜两人都没空注意他。  
银时跪在床上，一手撑在神威耳边，一手被神威抓在手里，和不知何时睁开了眼睛的神威面面相觑。  
正此时，夜风袭人，吹灭了房里亮着的蜡烛，房内登时陷入一片暧昧的昏暗，唯有窗外的月光如流水一般倾泻一地。  
银时便借着这月光，细细打量神威，不得不承认这人生得极好。  
夜色下喝醉酒的神威，跟白日里大杀四方时的他似乎是两个人。眼下他非常乖巧地躺在银时身下，一头橙红色的发铺满了一床，白皙的肌肤似比月光更皎洁，唯有醉意醺出的红晕，却更添几分旖旎撩人。漆黑如鸦羽的睫毛长且密，注视着他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是落满了一池的星子。  
两人呼吸交融，温热的体温自肌肤相贴处传至心扉。  
房内一时寂静无声，却更容易滋生出某些不可言道的心思。  
神威忽然眨了下眼，打破寂静的同时翻身将银时压在身下，微微俯身，披散的长发登时便如流水一样倾泻下来，少许落在银时颊边挠得他心痒难耐。  
可银时却无暇顾及。因为神威突然凑近了，专注地和他对视，两人又恢复了之前面对面的姿势，只是上下颠倒了。  
银时顿时屏住了呼吸，任由对方用带着酒香的温热吐息撩拨他的心弦。他默念了几句“色字头上一把刀”，伸手想将神威推开，触手却是温热细腻的肌肤，让银时一阵心神荡漾。随后他定了定神，却不经意瞥到神威眼瞳里盈着的那一汩缱绻水色。  
“银时。”神威忽然唤道，眼眸深邃，声音喑哑，却又带着几分鼻音，像是某种粘人的小动物。  
看着这样的神威，银时忽然觉得自己也醉了。  
不然为什么他也开始浑身发热心神恍惚了呢。  
于是他闭上眼，放松了身体，在心底暗叹了一口气。  
这回是，彻底栽了。

一夜巫山云雨。

自那之后，神威便一直跟着银时，一起下江南、出塞外，走遍名山大川，见过壮阔的天地也见过浩瀚的汪洋，两人打过架也联手杀敌，看庙会也赏花灯，直把之前所有没来得及一起做的事都做了。  
直到他们被人堵在一间破庙。  
为首的一位道长自人群中站了出来，“银时，你师父松阳是魔教教主，修炼邪功伤天害命，如今已为武林正道所除。然则那邪功却留了下来，落到了你的手上。贫道念你年纪尚轻，不通世故，一直为松阳所蒙蔽，才一直在武林正道面前维护你。如今，你只要交出手上那邪功心法，贫道以名节担保你和你的朋友的安全。”  
银时闻言却伸出小指掏了掏耳朵，末了还吹了吹，站得跟没骨头似的，依旧懒洋洋地道，“所以说阿银我压根没那什么邪功的心法啦！我师父啥都没留给我老头你找别人去要啦！喏喏就你旁边那个小白脸！我那天亲眼所见，就是他偷了我师父的心法！”  
道长闻言猛地看向身旁的弟子，弟子被他这一看吓得脸色都白了，中气不足地冲银时喊道，“你、你别血口喷人！我那天一直在外面和你们魔教的走狗缠斗，哪来的时间溜进去偷心法啊！”  
道长眯了眯眼，似乎在辨别真假，随后也回头，继续劝降银时，“银时，我劝你不要执迷不悟，乖乖交出心法，我就放你们走。”  
“都说了阿银我没有那什么心法啦！不过嘛，老师当初逼我背过，我现在还记得两句，要不口述给你们听？”银时促狭地冲着这群名门正派笑了笑，他们互相望了望，道长做主点了下头，他便煞有介事地念道，“欲练神功，挥刀自宫！”  
众人闻言，脸色刷地白了。倒是神威在一旁“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，笑声悦耳，在场的众人却以为是被嘲笑了，脸顿时又黑了。  
“少跟他废话！我们一起上！”有人这么喊道，所有人都赞同地点了点头，互相递了个眼色，便一同冲了上来。  
神威也不废话，当下猱身迎上，和哪个门派的掌门一时斗了个不相上下。  
银时也收了那散漫的态度，目视前方，眼神锐利，飞速地拔剑斜劈，带起的劲风逼退了莽撞冲上来的正派子弟。

神威其实最近心情不大好，为此银时常说些俏皮话逗他，刚刚也是如此。  
不过银时却猜不到神威不开心的原因。  
银时以为是神威厌倦了这样走南闯北四海为家的生活，可是每到一个新的地方神威总是很开心；他也想过神威是不是不喜欢老是被人偷袭暗杀，可看神威那打架的劲头，也不像；甚至银时也想过神威是不是厌倦了他自己，毕竟神威看上去没什么七情六欲的样子，只对打架和米饭有些执念，可那些风流之夜热情的交缠告诉他并非如此。  
银时无论如何也想不到，神威这些日子不大高兴，是因为他快死了。

神威本来以为，经历了那么多次，他已经可以平静坦然地面对银时的离开了。但当他又一次亲眼看着银时在他面前倒下的时候，他的心底还是不可避免地泛起了阵阵涟漪。只是这回他没有再撕心裂肺地咆哮，他只是不再为了避免伤着银时而收敛手上的力道。  
谁要挡在他去往银时身边的路上，他就杀了谁。  
终于，他走到了银时身边，将银时抱进了怀里。  
银时抬手抚过神威如远山的眉，又滑落至微微上翘的眼角，随后拂过秀挺的鼻尖，最后点在紧抿的淡樱色的唇上。  
他忽然笑了，忆起这一幕似曾相识。  
他说，“我曾经，许过愿的。”  
神威有些疑惑地看着他，银时着迷于寻找那双眼眸里的细微情绪，却也没忘继续往下道。  
“许愿下一世还要和你相遇。”  
神威微微瞠目，一时那双湛蓝澄澈的眼眸深处像是有了水珠一样滴溜溜地转。  
“许愿一定要记得你。”  
银时颇有些贪婪地描摹神威的面容，像是想要将这张脸刻进心底。他忽然深深吸了一口气，像是在为什么很重要的事做心理准备。神威只是安静地等他再度开口。  
“神威，上上次，我好像忘了问你。”  
银时觉得自己声音干涩，连眼眶都有些发涩，模糊了神威的面容，他连忙定了定神，竭力用最温柔、最动听的嗓音，缓慢而郑重地问道，  
“你愿不愿意，和我相知相守？生生世世，永不分、离••••••”  
银时双眼含笑地看着神威，血色不祥的眼眸温柔如水，眼睫被细小的珍珠沾湿，闪着微弱的光。  
银时慢慢闭上了眼，悄然没了声息。  
神威仍维持着怀抱银时的姿势，一动不动地跪坐在那里，像是所有的神采和生机都随着银时的离去而一同离开了。  
良久，神威俯身，和银时额头相抵，轻声说了句什么。  
他自喉头发出了一声如小动物般的呜咽。

【二十】

院子里的梅花老不开，司命便新植了一株桃花树，就在梅花的旁边。在他神力的催动下，桃花树很快便成活了，然后开了花。  
花树满院，状似粉色云霞，还有几枝探出了院墙，迎风招摇。青瓦白墙粉花，堪称一景。  
司命负手站在庭院桃花树下，望着满天粉色烟霞，微微失神。  
忽闻钟磬长鸣，清音响彻九天十地。  
司命猛地回神，转身，遥遥望向天边，神色凝重。  
前来奉茶的青梅顺着他的视线望向天边，犹豫着道，“看来，是哪位神仙历劫完毕顺利归位了，公子要去吗？公子？”  
司命垂下眼帘，重又望向远处，声音里带着几分疲倦，“是啊，自然是要去的••••••你退下吧。”  
青梅闻言退下。  
他站在原地怔愣了一会儿，倏地勾唇笑了笑，带着一丝嘲讽，而眼中更多的是无尽的惆怅茫然。  
他身后的桃花开得正好，散落的花瓣如铺了一地的粉色雪花。

银时猛地睁眼，站在面前的是一个个陌生又熟悉的面孔，钟鸣回荡在他的脑海深处，震得他心神恍惚，下意识地又闭上了眼。  
前尘往事接踵而来，瞬间涌入的记忆让他头晕目眩，让他差点分不清真实和虚幻。  
他记得自己是因为维护触犯天条的高杉才被罚，要在十世轮回中，经历生、老、病、死、爱别离、怨憎会、求不得，被所信、所爱欺骗、背叛，尝尽苦楚，才能重返天庭。  
在人间经历的几百年的悲欢离合，都不过是一场幻梦，醒来，便散了。  
但他随后又想起，被纨绔子弟调戏的小美人，雨中他救下的那只颜色特异的兔子先生，桃花树上晃嗒着腿笑问他的少年••••••  
记忆又回到很多年前，同样的暴雨，路边趴着一只受伤的兔子••••••  
原来他们的缘起并不在那次京城解围，而在更早的时候，一场雨中，还是凡人的他遇见了一只普通的受了伤的兔子，却没办法照料，于是留下了一把伞为它挡雨。

大音希声。等银时再度睁眼时，司命正站在他对面，带着几分凉薄的笑，道，“恭喜福神历劫归位！”  
银时的视线扫过桂、辰马、还有其他熟悉的人，他又转身往下看，透过连绵的云海，他又看到了那个人。  
那个还在茫茫人世间不断寻找他的人。  
“司命，”银时忽然开口道，没有回头，“我记得，神仙好像不能和凡人私通是吧？更别提妖了。若是想要相守的话，会被剔去仙骨贬入凡间堕入轮回受永世之苦？”  
“银时！”一旁的桂和辰马闻言面色一变，焦急地喊道。  
“是的。”司命的声音依旧沉静。  
“那也不错。”银时回头，眉眼之间笑意宛然，背后霞光万里，“这福神，我不当了。”  
众仙中一阵骚乱。  
司命收起了虚假的笑，面色平静地问他，“你确定？值得吗？即使你成为凡人堕入轮回，也不一定能于茫茫人世中遇见他，就算遇见了他，你也不一定能和他相守。”  
银时又回过头去，一心一意地看着远在人间、跋山涉水地寻他的神威，眼神如水温柔，“可他在找我啊！他在等我啊！”  
“九天十地，唯有一个神威。”  
“值得的。”  
众仙细碎的讨论声也止住了，一时云端寂寂，只有风声过耳。  
司命忽然笑了，带着三分冷艳，神色间还有几分狠厉，声音冷淡地道，“那你就，从这儿跳下去吧。”  
银时看了他一眼，随后纵身一跃，竟当真跳了下去。  
司命垂眼看着人间，任由桂和辰马在他耳旁一通谩骂后又甩手而去，其余神仙则噤若寒蝉。  
万千风刃和劫雷打在银时身上，耗尽他的修为，还差点便让他魂飞魄散。  
不过他到底是得偿所愿，成了一个凡人。

自那一日被剔仙骨后，神威从未想过他还有再见到司命的那一天。  
他在看见司命后，先是一惊，继而戒备地盯着司命，“你有什么事吗？”  
司命不答，转而问了他一个问题，“你在找什么人？”  
神威挑眉，“关你什么事。哦，忘了，你是司命，我的命格应该也记在你的命簿上了，那你还问我做什么？”  
看着他这般明显地表露出不善，司命忽然牵起嘴角笑了一下，笑容凉薄，眼神凌厉，暗如深渊。  
“你可知，他到底是谁？”  
“是谁？”  
“他是天上的福神，如今已经历劫完成，顺利归位了。现在，大概在和财神以及大猫元君喝酒唠嗑吧。”  
“你撒谎。”  
“我为何要骗你？”  
神威沉默了，但他的眼神依旧坚定。  
“你为何，要去攻打天界呢？如果没做这件事的话，没准你俩已经在天上再会了。”司命忽然又问道。  
“因为上天对他不好。”  
上天不曾温柔地对待银时，让他得到又失去，让他遭人欺骗背叛，让他不得善终又不断轮回。  
神威是这么觉得的。  
所以他恨这所谓的天，甚至差点将这天捅了个窟窿。  
但是银时说，上天对他已经很好了，因为它让他遇见了神威。  
只要能遇见他，吃再多的苦受再多的折磨又有什么关系？  
“可你的所作所为，恰恰斩断了你们最后的缘分。”  
“人生万事，都讲究一个缘字，勉强不来的。”司命的语气向来没什么波澜，带着淡淡的疏离。  
“那又如何？”神威轻快地笑了出来，眼底闪过疯狂的神色，他直直看到对方眼里，一字一顿地道，“他是我的，我谁也不让。”  
这回，司命沉默了。

“你是来拆散我们的吗？”神威看着司命，话语里有淡淡的疑惑，眼神却还是警惕的。  
司命看着神威这副模样，忽而莞尔一笑，笑容明艳，向来沉寂的眼里映着云影天光。  
他那么轻轻一笑，仿佛万物都失了颜色，皆沦为他的陪衬。  
神威一时愣住了，就听他眼含笑意地道，“得了，你俩的红线都打了个死结，谁还拆得散哪！”  
这转变来得太突然，神威一时没能消化他话里的意思，呆滞在原地。  
司命又是一笑，随后正色道，“银时已经入了轮回，我是来把你也送入轮回的，你应该不会想，看着银时再一次先你而去吧？”  
神威眨了眨眼，头顶的呆毛晃了晃，连忙道，“当然！”  
司命手上施法，打开轮回之境，在神威一脚踏入其中时突然道，“不过，两人都成了凡人，也不代表你们每世都能相遇哦。”  
神威闻言，狡黠地笑了笑，“不是你说的，我俩的红线打了死结吗？”  
说完，他便消失在其中。

司命站在云端，背负双手，俯瞰人间。  
天帝走到他身边时，他也依旧是那姿势。  
天帝顺着他的视线看去，不出所料地看见了那只给他添了无数麻烦的兔子，他的现任战神，神威。  
他不禁感慨万千。  
天界历任战神都不好惹。现任战神神威虽不喜欢斗法，但他确实法力高强，即使只是动动拳脚，携带的神力也足以打塌天宫。  
然而，比他更可怕的是前任战神。  
相传，他一直都守在七重天，十几万年来踏出宫门的次数屈指可数。又有传言，他在宫中一直参禅悟道，出门也是去西天听佛讲经，早已心如止水、和光同尘。  
现存的神仙当中，没人见过他动怒，没人见过他和人动手，甚至没人见过他施法。  
但是所有神仙都曾被郑重告诫，不要惹怒他。  
“一念生，万物灭。”  
他早已不须施法，即可毁天灭地。

思及此，天帝悄悄觑了一眼司命，斟酌几下后旁侧敲击道，“话说这神威，当这战神，可一点都不称职啊，空有一身高强的法力和战神的名头。”  
司命也很顺从地接下去，“我也很痛心啊！我给了他整整七万年的修为！结果他就用来打架了！”话里听起来令人捶胸顿足，语气和神情却波澜不惊。  
天帝默了一瞬，换了个方向，“逆天改命，耗尽修为，值得吗？”  
司命依旧很配合，“这世间已经没有我在意的人了，我要这些修为有何用？”  
“那你为什么选择了他们？”  
司命挑了挑眉，“谁选了他们？我有那么无聊吗？”  
天帝沉吟半晌，还没来得及想好下一个问题，司命突然发问，“你是在质疑我的决定？”  
天帝心头一跳，还未开口辩解，司命便好似从他眼神中获悉了答案。  
司命忽然一笑，笑得肆意张狂，手腕翻转，一把晶莹剔透的剑就握在他手中，剑身泠泠漾开幽幽冷光，宛若霜华。他随意挽了个剑花，剑指天帝。“我的剑有十四万年不曾饮血了，它还没试过神仙的血的味道呢。”像是冰冷多年的血忽然沸腾起来，沉寂如漆黑夜幕的眼底深处亮起一束光，眼中光华流转，将他整个人都点亮了。意气风发，神采飞扬。  
他转身，衣袂划出一道优雅的弧线，背脊挺得笔直，宛如一把出鞘的利剑，“我虽只剩下三万年的修为，连着毁九重天可能有点吃力，毁个三、四重天还是可以的。”  
转眼之间，他好像又成了十四万年前，那个带着轻狂的笑、提着长剑、踏碎霄汉的战神。  
天帝暗骂一声，谁说这位杀神已经与世无争、和光同尘的？明明跟十四万年前没半点差别好吗！杀气还更重了！  
就像年少时有人在他心底埋下了一颗种子，然后生根发芽抽枝长叶，直至根深蒂固枝繁叶茂，难以撼动。此后无论经历过什么，他都秉持着这种信仰，一直活到现在。即使经历再大的伤痛再沉重的打击，他也不曾有一丝一毫的动摇。  
这就像是一种数十万年如一日的天真，也像他那把沉睡在鞘中十四万年再度出鞘却锋芒不减的剑，只有时光，能让他轻轻掩盖。

情急之下，天帝竟然问了这样一个问题，“你在他们身上看到了谁的影子？”  
司命看了天帝一眼，忽而松手，手中的剑便消散于无形，敛眉，之前张狂的气势也消失不见，他又成了三重天普普通通的小司命。  
“已死之人，何足挂齿。”声音平淡，无悲无喜。

【二十一】

又是一年草长莺飞。  
这大好春光，却有人不懂得欣赏，叼着根野草躺在河边闭目小憩。  
这人便是银时。  
银时全名坂田银时，其父是苏州巨贾坂本辰马，其母——啊不，他的爹爹叫桂小太郎。  
然而银时既不随父姓，也不跟爹爹姓，这让他一度怀疑自己是被捡来的，毕竟男的和男的怎么会有孩子？  
然而假发——他一向这样没大没小地称呼他的爹爹——双手抱在胸前严肃地说：“谁说你不是我们亲生了的！你看看你和蠢马这相似的天然卷！还有这一脸蠢样！很明显的血缘关系啊！”  
坂本辰马一手挠头笑道，“啊哈哈哈哈，假发说的没错，你看看这天下就我们父子有这天然卷，银时你还怀疑什么？”一边抬手猛地敲了一下桂的头，“还有假发，不要嘲笑天然卷！”  
莫名地这两个人就吵了起来。  
银时一脸冷漠地看着面前两个胡闹的大人，掏了掏鼻子，转身往外走了。  
说真的，虽然，看在他们对自己挺不赖的份上，就不追究了吧。  
不过还带指腹为婚包办婚姻的吗！那姑娘叫什么来着，神威？听名字就不是一个温柔秀气的大家闺秀。这都什么年代了！阿银我要离家出走！

此刻被形容成“温柔秀气的大家闺秀”的神威也是如此。他坐在椅子上，翘着二郎腿，笑眯眯地看着坐在高堂上淡定呷了一口茶的父亲高杉晋助和一旁直冒冷汗的爹爹阿伏兔，语气轻飘飘地问道，“那么，这门亲事是谁给我定的？”  
阿伏兔毫不犹豫地伸手指向高杉晋助，高杉晋助眉头一皱，却也没反驳。  
倒是神威，视线落在高杉晋助身上，笑得越发灿烂了，“原来是晋助啊，那就没办法了••••••”  
阿伏兔正要松一口气，却见神威忽然站了起来，“••••••那我就只能离家出走了。”话音未落，人已到了一丈开外，等阿伏兔伸出手欲挽留，人影都没了。  
高杉晋助依旧是那副淡定从容的样子，可拿着杯子的手却不自觉地收紧了。阿伏兔看了看高杉晋助那不知什么时候黑了的脸，连忙躲得远远的。

银时闭着眼睛走在小道上，感受着斑驳日影在眼皮上跳跃，闻着风中浅淡的桃花香，一时得意忘形，竟一头撞到了树上。  
他后退几步，捂着自己的鼻子，感觉指缝间有温热的液体流了下来，心道自己怎么这么倒霉。  
却听闻头上传来一阵清脆如铃的笑声。银时猛地抬头，脸上的不忿却在看到那人的一瞬间消失无踪。  
淡青色的天穹下，开满粉色烟霞的桃花树上，坐着一名少年，他有一头鲜艳的橙红色的长发，绑成了麻花辫坠在身后，白皙的皮肤似比月光还皎洁，秀挺的鼻，淡樱色的唇，湛蓝的眼眸澄净如水，此刻正含了三分笑意地看着银时。  
他穿着身白色劲装，坐在粉色花间，晃嗒着两条纤细却有力的腿，像是遗落人间的天人。  
银时怔怔望着桃花树上的少年出神，连自己的鼻血越发汹涌了都没那察觉。  
少年看着他这副痴傻的模样，脸上的笑意越发深刻了。  
他忽然停下了动作，双手一撑，直接跳了下来，带起一阵落英缤纷。  
银时见状，吓了一跳，连忙伸出手来疾走两步想要接住从天而降的少年，却不想那少年直直落到他怀里，落地后收不住，带得他一起倒在地上，激起飞花无数。  
银时被他这一压，差点没吐出一口老血来。张口刚想说些什么的时候，忽然发现那双美丽的眼眸近在咫尺。  
银时看着神威带着点天真好奇的眼神，下意识地屏住了呼吸，不知不觉便憋红了脸。  
神威忽然笑了，眼瞳里盈盈一汩缱绻水色，竟似有万般温柔。  
银时突然觉得这一幕惊人的熟悉，他的心神渐渐恍惚，耳边的声音和记忆深处的重合。  
“武士先生，我来履行约定了。”

另一边，鬼鬼祟祟地躲在角落里偷窥的四个成年人。  
“哎哎，桂你起开点，挡着我的视线了。”  
“哦哦！直接抱上了！果然不愧是银时！”  
“我们为何要如此猥琐地躲在这偷看别人亲密啊？光明正大地不好吗？”  
“我怎么感觉你这个发言更危险呢？”  
“所以说为什么我刚养好伤突破封印修成人形就得和你们一起促成银时的姻缘啊？”  
“哎哎矮杉别生气嘛你看你在那个小水潭睡了那么多年也是该出来活动筋骨啦！怎么样当神威的爹是不是很爽！神威是不是特别能闹腾擅长打架拆房子！我跟你说你是不知道你不在的那些年神威他把天宫都拆了好几次了！天帝愁得头发都掉光了现在戴的假发••••••”

此刻重重云海之上，司命站在云端，笑看着人间的这一幕，旁边站了同样哭笑不得的天帝。  
“这个辰马，当他不用回来了吗？他不回来我都有办法治他！”  
司命笑而不语。  
天帝收敛了笑意，小心翼翼地觑了司命一眼，“那么，你这下没什么好操心的了吧？”  
司命没有回答。  
战神和天帝钦点的鸳鸯谱，月老亲自牵的线，还有财神和现任福神为他们保驾护航。嗯，没什么需要操心的了。  
看得有些累了，司命忽然转身，打算回他的三重天。  
天帝见状，连忙冲着他的背影喊道，“战神一位空置已久，不若你便归位吧！”  
司命头也不回，一点墨影很快便消失在云海之中。

【尾声】

从此你驻我眉上心间。

【完】

注：

1、表情包

2、宸：北极星所在，帝王所居。所以取“宸”一是暗示他权倾天下，二是暗示他有篡位之意（并不，其实是别人这么觉得），才会有人说要拥立他为帝。

人生第一个完结的中篇，全文71782字，撒花！光论字数我对威银是真爱。跨越了一年emmmm真的很抱歉。顺便期待能收到超多评论！

这篇文的预算从2W，到3W，4W，5W，6W，最后7W我都不想说我经历了什么。鬼知道我TM就想写一个神仙爱上了一个凡人的狗血恋爱言情玛丽苏啊！感谢一直听我汇报字数的基友（我惋）甘愿跳了我的坑的我的花和兔子，一直以来支持我古风复健的Milo，以及和我达成协议互割腿肉的木芽太太！以及忍受我时不时发一条lof发牢骚的粉丝，你们还没取关我真的是非常善良了！

神威是神仙！他那么强大那么美丽那么可爱！写到开车那一段由于之前疯狂吹神威的颜我差点忘了我写的是威银23333

还有佛系的桂！不过他就是常常去西天听佛祖讲经。

辰马是财神啦！

然后高杉，我估计大家都不记得了，乾坤镜中有一幕是水里的蛟龙，那个就是高杉啦！高杉是司掌律法的，结果他被贬了，成了妖，所以那次给神威判刑才去找的司命（虽然是醉翁之意不在酒）。

本来我不确定原创人物有什么背景故事，他本来应该只是个叙述者，虽然他身上有我儿子的影子。直到听到那一句“我蘸胭脂向夜色一抹，世人便看见烟火”突然他就成了我儿子千百年后的样子。明明和这尘世早已了无牵绊，却因为一个约定固执着徘徊不肯离去。在万家灯火，万千星辰，无数璀璨烟火下立下的誓言，即使对方后来毁约，他也顽固地坚持着。（我对我亲儿子是真狠）

应该有人发现了？第一人称和第三人称很多矛盾的地方。对，第一人称撒了很多谎，或者说掩盖了很多信息。第一人称引述的别人的话和发生的事情也并不一定是真的。其实第一人称和第三人称都有不少谎言和假象。下一次我可能就用第一人称写个悬疑推理了😂我爱阿婆！

把我埋的一些伏笔揭露出来，然后它可能就成悲剧了。所以就揭露一部分，剩下的自由心证吧。

1、银时首先在凡间历劫遇见一只受伤的兔子，但当时他没法照顾，只是留下那把伞。后来司命就找上来，给了神威七万年的修为，助他成神。之后授意天帝让他当战神。再一直敞开门等着神威送上门，送上门后又一直给他看银时的命运，让他对银时产生兴趣。包括两人在凡间发生的种种其实他都知道。说逆天改命，其实一开始就把神威的命格改了，连红线的那个死结都是他的手笔。最后让银时和神威选择时其实也料到了他们的选择，只是最后拿了银时和神威身上属于他的修为，兑现承诺将他俩的缘分维持下去。想说第一世时那支箭是他射的，也没问题。记得那个桃木雕的人偶吗？其实有很多个，还真有替身。所以有一部分的出场其实是人偶代替的，不过不知道也无关紧要，提了也是浪费字数。嗯，你要认为一开始高杉堕天然后银时帮助他犯下罪去历劫然后遇见神威也是他的手笔也······没问题，你能说得通就行。

换卷子的事应该也都看出来了？

你只要记住，这篇文里其实没有一个巧合。

2、关于司命是前任战神这件事，有非常多的蛛丝马迹，就不细说了。

3、关于司命的往事，根本懒得说。反正也没人感兴趣。

4、·····就不说了，说出来就成悲剧了。（想和我讨论的可以私信）

如果有人感兴趣，那么，只有四个时候确定司命是真实的。其余都或多或少的带着假象。一是他望着窗外的梅花问它为什么不开，二是他站在空无一人的山顶，蘸着胭脂化出满天烟火后，独自一人仰头看着盛放的绚烂烟花，三是他站在云端指着自己胸口说自己没有心，四是他回答天帝的那句“已死之人，何足挂齿”。

银时的性格是有在改变的，不过我处理得很糙，细化估计字数就翻倍了，我懒

至于为什么选了这首歌，因为这首歌有了这篇。歌的MV简介有这么一段：“自古红尘多少人只欲寻仙问道超然去，却不知，总有仙人偶然窥见了人间华灯初上的光景，便甘愿从此坠入红尘中寻世间烟火、听市井俚歌，只为遇到一个萍水相逢的你。一场绮梦天涯，此生无悔。”

就感觉神威挺······无欲无求的，除了爱好打架和米饭，嗯，所以他是神仙！然后，一不小心在红尘中多看了一眼，就看到了那独特的银色。然后情根深种23333至于为什么后来银时也成了神仙······脑洞越来越大我也没办法。

以及虽然灵感来源自《别有天》，但是后来却变成了《见南山》。

“走过时光荏苒留下岁月流转  
来生还想继续这份羁绊  
想和你相逢在花开时节的江南  
不想此刻雪落满了南山”

他们生生世世都会相遇相爱的。

这么多年第一次给自己写生贺，也是最后一次了，那就迟来地祝自己生日快乐吧。


End file.
